star crossed
by imma vampire
Summary: AU:Bella, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle are vampires. Edward, Emmett, Alice and Esme are humans. What happens when these two families cross paths. Who will be able to resist the tempations of blood lust and who will not? ExB, CxEs, JxA, EmxR, rated T fo
1. Reunioun of Sorts

**[A/N: So this is how it's going down. On team Vampire we have, Carlisle Cullen, father figure and beloved Dr., Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Carlisle's late sister's children, and Bella Cullen, their adopted daughter. On team human for now, we have Esme Swan, daughter of Char****lie Swan. Edward and Alice ****Masen****, Esme's cousins and now under the care of Charlie. Emmett Swan, Charlie's very much younger brother, also living with Charlie. **

**Please don't bite my head off for this. It's been brewing in my head since forever and I just want to get it out. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Reunion Of Sorts

.:Esme:.

I glanced at Charlie. He was so calm and collected. I needed to be more like that. I took a deep breath. No, not helping. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was just picking up my cousins from the airport. Nothing huge. I glanced at Emmett. He was sitting on a bench looking bored. I sighed and walked over to him. He looked at me and smiled. "Are you nervous?" I asked. He looked at me skeptically.

"Yeah right. Why would I be nervous? They are just family." I sighed.

"Emmett, promise me that you will not lead them into trouble. Remember that they are still in high school." I said slowly. Emmett nodded.

"Yeah sure whatever." I sighed. Emmett himself was in his second year of being a senior, thanks to the fact that he didn't enjoy school. At all.

"Emmett, you're only nineteen yourself. Promise me no more trouble." I begged softly. I knew that Emmett's partying and wild behavior took a toll on Charlie, though he never said as much.

"You sure are bossy for someone who is supposed to be my niece." He said eyeing me. I shrugged.

"You are more of a cousin or brother and you know it." He shrugged. "Really Emmett, promise me you'll at least try. Try to set a good example for Edward and Alice." He sighed.

"Yes _Mom_." He said rolling his eyes at me. I glared at him. He was bigger than me by far and much more intimidating, but I scared him somehow. I knew he respected me so when I glared at him, his eyes shot to the floor before apologizing. I patted his thickly muscled arm and smiled.

"No harm done." I said slowly. Often I felt like the mom. I was only 23. I had graduated from college just this last spring and was back at home to help with the two new addition's to Charlie's house. I knew it stressed him out to think about two more mouths to feed, so I decided to stay with him, just until he got his barring on things. A loud voice came over the speaker announcing that the flight from Chicago had landed. I stood up looking eagerly over the crowd for two faces I hoped I would recognize.

.:Alice:.

The flight had been boring. Edward had listened to his music the whole way leaving me to talk to the senile woman next to me. I mostly talked, deciding it would be better if I could get all of it out before landing in Washington. From what I remember of Uncle Charlie, he didn't talk, just like Edward. When we finally landed I was relieved. I turned to Edward who was staring out of the window.

"Hey," I said tapping his arm. He looked over at me. He looked bored. "Do you think that Uncle Charlie still lives in the same house?" I was just trying to get him to say something and we both knew it. He shrugged lightly.

"I don't know Alice." Then he gathered his things and waited for me to stand. I bounded up and grabbed my purse before dancing off the plane, Edward right behind me. I looked around, looking for Uncle Charlie. I spotted him and smiled. Then I noticed a small woman with soft auburn hair and a warm smile look at me. "Esme!" I squealed running to my cousin. She smiled and embraced me as soon as I was in reach. "I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you in years!" I squealed. She smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you too!" I always liked Esme. She was always so loving and thoughtful. Almost like a mother. Well since I no longer have a mother… I didn't follow that thought. Instead I turned to Uncle Charlie. He smiled and wrapped me in a hug.

"How are you doing?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm okay. I'm so happy to see you guys though." He nodded and smiled. I turned to see a man, towering over me. He was huge and had thick sinewy muscles. I darted over to him and smiled. I grabbed him in a hug. My arms didn't even reach all the way around his stomach. "Emmett!" I said delighted. He laughed and hugged me back, nearly crushing me. I smiled and pulled away.

"Hey Alice." He said messing up my hair. "How have you been kid?" I shrugged and punched his arm.

"Not bad, yourself?" it hurt my hand when I punched him but I ignored the pain. He shrugged.

"I'm redoing senior year so I guess I'll be at school with you punks." My smile grew twice its size as I grabbed him in a hug again. Maybe life in Forks wouldn't suck completely. Not if I had Emmett and Esme to help me deal with Edward's moodiness.

.:Edward:.

It wasn't that I didn't love my sister. I did. She was, respectively, my best friend. I wasn't social and she accepted that. She knew exactly what I need and she was always there for me. But right now, I wished she would just stop talking. We were in the car on the way to Charlie's house. I was in the back seat with Alice and Esme. Esme looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her. I was surprised to see my cousin at all. I would have thought for sure she'd be out of the house by now. I saw her glance at Charlie as he tried to listen to everything Alice was saying. Then it occurred to me. Esme was here to help Charlie. I looked at her and smiled. She was such a thoughtful loving person; I found it hard to believe I was somehow related to her. I looked up when I heard a loud roar of laughter. Emmett, who was sitting in the front seat, was doubled over laughing so hard he was crying. I looked at Alice, who was sitting between Esme and me in the back seat of the cruiser, smile.

We pulled up to a small house. It was the same one Charlie had had since forever. I frowned. Last I recalled, there were only two rooms in this house. Alice frowned, remembering this as well.

"Uncle Charlie, did you add on?" she asked softly. Charlie nodded slowly.

"One more room. That's the room Emmett was staying in. Emmett and Edward will share it now, if that's alright and Alice and Esme can share a room." I nodded glancing at Emmett. We had never really bonded before. Sure we got along, but we had never gotten to know each other. I guess I would just have to start talking more. It seemed he was a male version of Alice, only three times bigger.

.:Emmett:.

I was weary, at first at the thought of Alice and Edward here. I knew Charlie was doing this for our dead sister. She had wanted the twins to stay together and I respected that. But I also knew that Charlie was hoping that Edward's perfect manners and Alice's happiness would keep me out of trouble. I wondered if it would work, or if I would just end up dragging the two with me to the dark side. I smiled at the thought as I helped them bring their bags inside. Most of their things had arrived a few days before, box after box of it. I glanced at the bag I was carrying now. It was large and bulky. I looked at Alice and frowned. She looked at me confused.

"What?" she asked. I shook my head.

"What is in here?" I asked lifting the bag. It was heavy, but nothing I couldn't manage. She shrugged.

"Only a few items of clothing I couldn't live without while the rest of our stuff was shipped here." She said shrugging. I gapped at her.

"All those other boxes with your name were filled with clothes?" I asked. She looked surprised at my tone.

"Why of course." She said it as if it were obvious. Edward walked by with a bag of his own.

"She likes to shop. A lot." He said in a low voice. I glanced at little Alice. She was looking at me, sizing me up. She smiled slowly.

"Emmett, you look like you could carry some pretty heavy stuff." She said slowly. I nodded flexing my arms. She smiled. "Then maybe you wouldn't mind helping me shop sometime." She looked so innocent and in need. I nodded.

"Sure thing Alice." She smiled and Edward shook his head.

"You are going to regret those words." He told me. I was surprised. "Trust me. She has too much energy and too much passion for shopping. Good luck." He said before walking into our room. I shrugged it off. As if I couldn't handle a day of shopping. The nerve the kid had! Ha!

**[A/N: so there is the first chapter. If you don't like it try using nice words to say it. I don't like verbal abuse. I hoped you enjoyed. If you want me to read anything or if you want to talk, contact me. I love meeting new people. :D**

**p.s. **

**this is my first fan fic i've attempted. costructive critisim would be welcomed. thanks.**


	2. Mathematical Genius

Chapter 2

Mathematical Genius

.:Alice:.

I loved my mother. Really, she had been a wonderful, kind giving woman. And my father. He was just as thoughtful as her. Before they had died, they had made a will signing everything to Edward and I. My parents were wealthy people. Both of them being high paid lawyers. My mom had set up the will so that ½ of the money went to me, and ½ to Edward. From there, she set up three different accounts for me. One for college, on for saving and one for shopping. She did a similar thing for Edward, only his shopping section went for music investment. Now I know it doesn't sound like a lot, only 1/6 of my parents wealth for shopping, but trust me. It was.

The first day I could, I dragged Esme and Emmett shopping. Edward came with us as well, only as soon as we were in Seattle, he went off to find any decent music store. I, however dragged Esme and Emmett along shopping. Esme didn't seem to mind, though she chose less items than I did and Emmett was trying to stay manly, though it was hard when he was standing in the middle of a Chanel boutique holding about ten shopping bags that were overflowing with clothes.

If shopping were an Olympic sport, I'd win the gold metal every time. I was a fierce shopper. Nothing could bring me down.

.:Esme:.

We shopped for hours on end, Alice's energy never seemed to wane at all. I, on the other hand, started getting tired at around three. I knew Emmett was too, though he would never admit it.

"Alice?" I said as she handed over her credit card to the woman at the cashier. Alice looked at me with big wide eyes.

"Yes Esme?" she asked softly.

"I was wondering, where are we going to keep all these clothes?" she paused for a moment, truly thinking. She smiled.

"I'll think of something. I always do." I nodded turning to look outside. It was going to get dark soon. I glanced at my watch. It was already 6:30.

"I think we better find Edward and head home." I said slowly. Alice looked longingly at the stores we hadn't reached yet.

"But there is so much to be bought!" she said sadly. I patter her back gently.

"I know dear, but it's getting late and I still have to cook dinner and," I bent down to her ear so only she could hear me. "I think Emmett is exhausted." She smiled and glanced at Emmett, who was fighting to stand up straight. She sighed.

"Alright, but we'll come back later." She said nodding. I laughed.

"Alright. We'll come back." We made our way to my car. It was a small blue Honda CRV. It wasn't much, and it wasn't fancy, but it was mine and I loved it. Emmett loaded all the bags into the car, shoving them in. Alice winced.

"Don't shove!" she said rearranging the back. Somehow, she managed to fit everything in without a single bag being squished. She was really good at this. I looked up the street to see Edward walking towards us. He had his ipod on and three large bags from music stores. I was surprised. I had seen his music collection earlier. Was there anything he didn't already have? I assumed not, but I guess I had been wrong. We got in the car and I started towards home.

.:Emmett:.

I couldn't believe how tired I was. It was only shopping for a day! Yet my muscle's ached and my feet hurt and I was ravenous. I couldn't wait until dinner. When Esme was away at college, I had to cook. Charlie and I mostly ended up eating take out. But Esme was an amazing cook. She always knew exactly what to make.

When we got home, Edward and I helped Alice take all the bags up stairs as Esme started cooking. Alice was standing staring at her closet as I brought in the last bag. She didn't look up at me, but focused on her closet as if it were the most challenging math problem she'd ever faced. I saw Edward poke his head in and smiled.

"Alice, you always have my closet." She looked up at her brother's voice and smiled.

"But then where would the clothes I bought you go?" he shrugged.

"I know you'll figure it out. You always do." She nodded and started to move toward the closet. I glanced at Edward. He shrugged and disappeared again. I sighed and went down stairs. Esme was cooking pasta and it smelled incredible.

.:Edward:.

I was facing my side of the room, organizing my music when Esme called me down to dinner. I sighed and put down a CD case gently on my desk before walking down stairs. There I found Esme, Emmett and Charlie all sitting down serving themselves. I grabbed a seat and Esme handed me a plate, already served up. I smiled.

"Thanks." She nodded and started a plate for Alice, who came bounding down the stair a moment later with I triumphant grin spread across her face.

"I've done it again." She said smiling. I nodded. Of course she did. Alice was brilliant when it came to clothes. Nothing could stop her. Emmett stared at her in disbelief.

"No way." She nodded, frowning. She looked at me and I nodded. She smiled. At least she knew I believed her.

"Maybe' we'll see how you expertly planned it out this time after dinner." I suggested. Alice smiled.

"Sure thing!" she said biting into her pasta.

After dinner, and all the dishes were done, Alice led us all up stairs into her and Esme's room. She opened the closet door yelling, "Ta-da!" it was packed tightly in, but everything was there and I knew she would be able to find it all in a heartbeat. Emmett was in shock.

"How the hell did you fit all of that?" he asked. Alice shrugged.

"I'm a mathematical genius." She said simply. It was true. Alice had a knack for math. She smiled at me. "Oh and I've picked out outfits for everyone to wear tomorrow!" she said smiling. I nodded. That was just so like Alice.

**[A/N: so I know this chapter is on the shorter side, but I really am just filling in time until school starts. Enjoy. :D**


	3. Esme's News

**[A/N: so this is going to by my last chapter for a while because, as i've told some of you, i have mono. yeah, i know, it blows. but i have rough outlines all the way up to chapter 10 so i think i should get that far at least. again, thanks for reading and enjoy.**

**p.s.**

**reviews are welcomed and nice. :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

Esme's News

.:Edward:.

I woke up and frowned. Alice was shaking me awake. She was, of course, already showered and dressed. "Come on Edward, get up before Mr. Monster wakes up." **[:D **She said softly. I frowned. What? She sighed. "If you don't wake up now, Emmett will get to the shower first, then you will miss out on one, then you'll be grumpy all day. So get a move on!" she hissed. I wasn't sure how, but my sister was extremely intuitive. She could almost predict what would happen days to come. She was usually right. **[1**

I sighed and rolled out of bed, grabbing my toiletry bag and some clothes, I made my way to the bathroom. I showered quickly, not wanting to waste all the hot water. I got out, toweled off and dressed before brushing my teeth and going downstairs.

Esme and Alice were down stairs, cooking breakfast. It was a large meal and I was glad. I ate a lot. [What I was a growing boy! Alice ate a lot[I guess that's how she got all her energy and Emmett ate twice as much as both of us. That just meant we had to cook a lot of food. This morning there were pancakes, waffles, sausages, bacon, a large bowl of fruit, French toast, eggs, potatoes, fresh squeezed orange juice and coffee. I sat down and scooped some food up for me. Soon we were all sitting around eating. Charlie stood up first.

"Alright, I have to head to work. Esme, can you make sure they get registered?" he asked. She nodded and he kissed the top of her head. "Thanks sweetie. You kids have a good day." He said before stepping outside. I nodded and turned back to my food. Esme sighed.

"I am going to have to go shopping a lot more often now." She said smiling. Alice perked up. "Grocery shopping." Esme clarified. Alice shrugged.

"Shopping is shopping is shopping." She said pointing her fork seriously at Esme. Emmett laughed before grabbing another slice of bacon.

"Man this is going to be fun." He said smiling. I almost laughed in agreement. Almost.

.:Esme:.

After breakfast, I drove Alice to school. Edward and Emmett went in Edward's car, which had shown up recently from Chicago. I could tell he loved the car. It was a small silver Volvo and Edward was extremely protective of it. I drove in front of them, leading the way to the high school.

I parked in the next to empty lot and walked over to the office. I stepped inside and smiled at Ms. Cope. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Esme! Dear how are you?" she asked standing up to hug me. I smiled.

"Well thank you, and yourself?" she shrugged.

"Just fine dear. When I heard you were going to teach here, well I was just beside myself with glee." She was positively beaming.

"That's so sweet of you. Really." I said smiling. She laughed.

"Dear, I wasn't the only one that excited." I smiled and turned toward Alice and Edward.

"Ms. Cope, these are my cousins, Edward and Alice Masen. I believe my father talked to you about registering them in the school?" Ms. Cope nodded.

"Yes of course. Here, let me get the paper work." She glanced at Emmett who just smiled. "I assume you won't be in here as often as you were last year correct?" she asked, half joking, mostly serious. Emmett shook his head.

"No ma'am. I'm going to try this year." He was lying and I knew it. I sent him a glare and he shrank further against the wall he was leaning against. I sighed and turned back to Ms. Cope. She was stapling packets together for Edward and Alice. She handed them to me.

"There you go dear. Anything else?" I shook my head and she smiled. She stood up and hugged me.

"It was wonderful to see you dear, do stop by when you can." I nodded.

"Of course." I walked back out and faced Edward and Alice. I handed each of them their packet.

"You're teaching here?" Emmett asked surprised. I nodded.

"For now. I'm teaching English." I said nodding. Emmett and Alice exchanged a glance while Edward nodded. "Just find me if you need help with anything. I'm sure Emmett would be happy to help as well." I said sending him a look. He nodded solemnly. "Good."

.:Emmett:.

I knew Esme wanted me to do well this year, but to go so far as to get a job at the high school? That was a bit over doing it. She glared at me and I looked away from her penetrating eyes. She was like a mother to me. More than a sister or cousin or even niece. She had a quiet strength and so much love, you couldn't help but be comforted by her presence. She smiled at us all as she left to go set up her class room. I glanced at my schedule. Economics first. Ugh, great. My least favorite class. I looked at Edward and Alice.

"What classes do you two have first?" Alice glanced at her paper.

"AP French." She said shrugging. Edward looked at his.

"Calculus." I stared at them. Stupid brainy twins.

"Oh Ed! Who do you have for history?" she asked grabbing his schedule.

"I'm taking AP, remember?" she nodded and frowned.

"Ugh, I hate the English and history stuff. I'm more of a science math person." She said handing him back his schedule.

"I know." He said quietly. They turned to me and I stuffed my schedule in my pocket.

"Why don't I show you around?"

.:Alice:.

I couldn't wait. I love new things. A new town meant new places to explore and people to meet. A new school meant a new student body to befriend. I looked at Edward and he sighed. My brother was good at reading people. Too good. Almost as if he could read your thoughts. Though it was annoying at times, it was mostly handy. **[2** I smiled at him and pat his arm.

"Don't worry Edward, I won't let you get eaten by the big mean social teenagers." I teased. He sent me a glare and Emmett laughed. We walked around the campus, Emmett showing us all the rooms and the general layout of the school. Finally I glanced at my watch. "We better get to class." I said excitedly. Both Edward and Emmett gave me strange looks. I shrugged and kissed them both on the cheek before bouncing off to class. I had a sneaking suspicion that this day was about to get much more complicated. I proved that right when I walked into my French class. I greeted the teacher in French who smiled at me in return. I then turned towards the class. Not many people were there already, but I smiled at all of them. Then I saw him. The most beautiful man I had ever seen in my whole life. He wasn't just a guy, or a boy but a man. He had long blond hair and alabaster skin. His eyes were a soft golden color and he looked tall. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi," I said slowly. He looked up at me and smiled. I felt my heart melt.

"Hello." He had a soft accent. It wasn't strong, but there to give his words a sweet melody to them. I smiled. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked me. I nodded and sat next to him.

"I'm Alice Masen." I said sticking my hand out for him to shake. He took it gently. His skin was like ice, yet it left fire where he had touched me.

"Jasper Hale." He said slowly, a smiled pulling at his perfect lips. I smiled in response. I already knew I was going to love Forks.

* * *

**[A/N: ha-ha so cute! I love Alice and Jasper! ****Anyway…**

**[1**** So I didn't want to make Alice clinically insane, (I say clinically because she already is somewhat insane) so I didn't want her in a hospital so I just made her intuitive. If it doesn't make sense I'll try to explain it better if you ask.**

**[2: I couldn't really come up with another explanation as to why Edward was able to read minds as a vampire. I hope no one minds…**

**p.s.**

**the next chapter is a hoot. but i'm not posting it until i get enough reviews. :D i know that sounds mean but i want to know enough people are interested if i'm going to take time out of my very busy life to finish it. so... yeah**


	4. Love at First Sniff

**[A/N: So i know it's been forever since i posted but i have serious trouble in math (algebra II) and chemistry. Most of my time has been going towards that. So if you want me to post more frequently, maybe you'd like to help me with math or chem:D just a thought. anyway...**

**Oh and I am all better from my mono. Still weak but i'm back at school. Thanks for all the concern! xox**

Chapter 4

Love at First Sniff

.:Rosalie:.

Another school. Another town. Another hundreds of children to ignore as the boys lusted after me and the girls turned green with envy. I was walking next to Jasper, completely at ease. I was soaking up the attention like a sponge. Bella laughed quietly. I looked at her. "Jeez Rose, way to not care about the Humans." she said in quick voice only Jasper, Bella and I could hear. I glared at her.

"Well what else do you want me to do? Pretend they don't exist? That may be easy for you to do but I can't. Their smell is driving me insane." I said angrily. She sighed and squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry Rose. I know this is still hard." I wouldn't look at her again. I glanced at Jasper and sighed. He was having an even harder time than me. I smiled at him trying to reassure him. He smiled back softly. We were posing, again, as human teenagers. Carlisle, our father figure, was a doctor in town and we were posing as his adopted children. Well, Bella was adopted. We claimed Jasper and I were Carlisle's late sister's children and he had taken us in when she died. It was a good a story as any I suppose. Jasper and I walked Bella to her first class. She smiled as she slipped inside. I turned to Jasper. He turned down the hall and I followed him. We walked in silence; I never needed to talk around Jasper. He mostly understood me. We reached my first class and I turned to him.

"Promise me you'll leave if you can't handle it." I said in a soft voice. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"As long as you do the same." He said quietly. I pulled away and nodded. I stepped towards my first class and smiled at him.

"Thanks Jazz." **[1** He nodded and walked off to his first class. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and stepped inside.

.:Emmett:.

I was moping. No that word doesn't fit. That sounded like Edward. I was more angry than moping… Anyway, I was sitting in Economics, beating myself up for failing senior year last year when the door opened and in walked the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was tall and slender, with long blond hair and perfectly smooth skin. She was perfection. Never had I seen anyone as stunning as her. She glanced at me, her facial expression remaining blank. As she passed a caught a wif of her perfume. It was like heaven. I smiled. That was the strangest thing I'd ever thought of, (which was really saying a lot) but it was love at first sniff. **[2**

.:Bella:.

By the time it was lunch for the humans I was bored. I had already finished high school several times, each time it became more of a chore. Eventually I stopped learning. I could probably teach the subjects better than the teachers. I walked to the cafeteria, completely ignoring the food. Rosalie and Jasper glared at me as I sat down. I ignored them. They were

both looking in different directions. I frowned and opened my mouth to speak when the door to the cafeteria burst open. A small pixie like girl with short brown hair and dazzling green eyes danced inside. She danced over to the lunch line energetically. I glanced down at my hands, wishing lunch would end. I heard footsteps a moment later and was surprised to see the pixie like girl standing in front of us.

"Hello Jasper." Her voice was energetic and light. I glanced at my brother. He was grinning. I was surprised. I had never seen him smile like that to anyone outside of the family.

"Hello Alice. This is my twin sister Rosalie and our adopted sister Bella." He said introducing us. "Guys, this is Alice." I smiled at the girl. She was so full of life.

"Would you like to sit down?" I snapped my head around to look at Rose. She had never, in my knowledge, acknowledged a human, let alone asked them to sit down for lunch.

I sent her a look and she sent one back. I got the message loud and clear. Rosalie was not going to talk about it. That only meant I would have to force it out of her later. I focused on Alice who was smiling radiantly. _Wow. Imagine her as a vampire._ I was surprised at my thoughts but nodded. The girl would be a perfect vampire.

"Why thank you." She said smiling. It was an infectious smile. "So, are you all new in town?" I was surprised it was a question. In towns this small, everyone knew everyone. I nodded.

"We just moved here with our father." I said slowly. She nodded.

"Really, I just moved here too. With my brother though. Where did you guys come from?" I let Jasper speak this time.

"We came from New York." He said softly. Alice smiled.

"Really? I came from Chicago!" I smiled. I was starting to like her. Even though she was human. Suddenly she perked up. "Do you like to shop?" she asked. I looked at Rosalie. She sent me a grin.

"It's only our favorite pass-time." She said smiling. I had never seen someone as excited as Alice became at those few words.

"Oh my gosh me too!" she squealed. "I can't get enough of it! I love love love shopping!" she was squirming now. I laughed. She would be a dangerous vampire. I could see her now, shopping relentlessly. I looked at Rosalie and saw she thought the same thing. Alice smiled and the stopped moving. Her body stiffened for a split second before a large grin spread across her face. "Oh good. They're coming over."

.:Alice:.

I had been talking to the new students. Jasper's family when I got that feeling. An icy blanket covered my body, fogging my vision. I could see a scene play out in my head, not clear, but not completely foggy. As soon as it came, it left and I smiled. "Oh good, they're coming over." I didn't need to look behind me to know that Emmett was striding toward us with Edward in tow. I just knew. Bella gave me a strange look. I smiled at her and counted down silently in my head. 3, 2, 1…

"There you are Alice." I looked up to see Emmett beaming down at me. I jumped up and hugged him tightly. I turned to the table.

"Emmett, this is Bella, Jasper and Rosalie. Guys, this is Emmett. He's my…" I frowned, not being able to think of the right term for him. "Well," I looked at him and he shrugged. "He's

technically my uncle, but acts like a brother but I see him about as often as a cousin. So this is Emmett, my unclebrothercousin." I said smiling. I could see both Bella and Jasper retain a laugh at my words. I smiled and glanced behind Emmett. I frowned. I could have sworn I had seen Edward there with us. I frowned at my brother's social awkwardness. Stupid boy. I turned my attention back to the table where Emmett was, no doubt showing off. I was surprised to see Bella, wasn't at all interested. Instead, Emmett held Rosalie's attention. I smiled and glanced at Jasper. He was watching me with his beautiful golden eyes. They penetrated my mind and seemed to look straight into my soul. I knew I was somewhat insane. Edward told me enough times a day so I would understand, I wasn't normal. But when Jasper looked into my eyes, searching my soul and squeezing my heart, I felt, for once in my life calm. I felt whole heartedly, sane. **[3**

**[A/N: ha-ha ahhh!!! 3!**

**[1: I thought there should be more moments between Jasper and Rosalie. I mean, you don't see those often in anything. I may write a piece for them later… hm…**

**[2: ha-ha! I love Emmett! ****To me it seemed like a very Emmett thing to say/think. **

**[3: I love Jasper and Alice! So cute!**

**p.s.**

**I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but there was other way to end it. The next chapter is a story in itself and I think it's too important to shove together with other clips of things going on…**


	5. Chapter 5 is chapter 33

**[A/N: real quick, I know that this is a short chapter also, but it's super important to me because it really sets up Esme's character. And I know that the story is a little choppy right now and doesn't always flow. I've been struggling a lot at home and being sick so please bare with me. I promise to try to make it better… Okay. Enjoy. :D]**

Chapter 5:

I need a Mother

.:Esme:.

I had made it to lunch. I was excited and nervous all at once. I never realized how much I loved teaching and helping others. I had seen Alice the second period of the day, and then Emmett just before lunch. I knew I had to see Edward sometime soon and tried to figure out if it would be period 5 or 6.

I heard a soft knock on the door and I looked up. Edward was standing there looking in through the window. I waved him in. He entered silently and came to stand near my desk. I pulled up a chair for him and he sat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly. He looked sad and confused and in pain. He shook his head and I nodded. I opened a brown paper bag with a sandwich in it and slid half to him. He smiled at me weakly, but his attention was elsewhere. I knew my cousin, if and when he decided he wanted to talk about it, he would. There was no point in pushing him.

"Esme?" he asked after a long moment. I looked up at him and waited patiently. He bit his lip, trying to find the right words. "Have you ever been in love?" I was surprised at his question and put my sandwich down. He looked at the window, occasionally glancing at me. I took a moment to gather my thoughts.

"Once." I said slowly. He looked up at me, surprised. He waited for me to continue and I did. "His name was Adam, I went to school with him here." I said nodding to the class room. "We met when I was in tenth grade. He was a year older than me. He was charming and suave and sophisticated. I loved him more than a 15 year old girl should. We dated until my senior year, when he proposed." I said slowly. Images flashed back to me, and although I knew where the story was leading, I had the feeling Edward needed to hear this. "Of course, I accepted. Charlie was furious for a long time, wouldn't even speak to me. But I was 18, a legal adult. The wedding was set for two weeks after graduation. I was so excited. A month before the wedding, I found out I was pregnant." Edward looked up at me sharply, a question dancing in his eyes. I nodded, slowly. "I was going to get what I wanted the most. A family of my own." I stopped, dabbing my eyes with a napkin. "We were in the car, on our way to tell Charlie. It was bad weather that night. We shouldn't have been going as fast as we were. Adam lost control of the wheel and we spun off the road into a ravine. I don't know how I survived. I lost Adam that night, and the baby." I said slowly. I could hear the heart break in my words. I waited a moment as a wave of grief washed over me. I felt Edwards comforting arms around me in moments and I cried into his embrace. He comforted me softly. Finally I stopped crying. He pulled away gently and I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I made you tell me that Esme." I shook my head.

"No dear, it's alright. You needed to hear it." He sat down and put his head in his hands. I waited a moment before speaking. "It's not an emotion you can hide from." I told him gently. He looked up at me surprised.

"What?" he asked softly. I smiled.

"Love, Edward. It's not something that will go away. If you don't follow it, it'll drive you to the brinks of insanity. Trust me." He shook his head.

"It's like the world stopped spinning when I looked at her. The sun suddenly became duller, giving her room to shine her true radiance. Like the world became a whisper because it didn't want to offend her delicate ears. Flowers envy her radiance and the moon wishes to be her. And when she looked at me Esme, oh I felt the earth shudder in envy and the sky crack with jealousy because I held her beautiful gaze for a moment, stealing her away from the world." I was surprised. I wasn't sure I had ever heard Edward speak so many words at once before. Certainly none of them that beautiful or filled with passion. I smiled at him slowly. He stopped gazing out the window and looked at his hands. His next words stopped me.

"Esme, I can't do this alone." His eyes were pleading with me. "I need a mother. I can't do this." I felt my heart break at the sound of his desperation. I pulled him into a hug and felt him sag against me. I'm sure I felt tears splash my arm but I paid them no mind.

"Oh Edward, darling you know I am here for you. You come to me no matter what it is." I said gently. "I am so sorry that your parents were torn from you so violently. But I promise, I will always be here for you. Never doubt that." I said pulling him away to look into his eyes. He nodded slowly and sat up.

"Thank you Esme." He said softly. I nodded. I knew he hadn't been speaking just for himself. Alice needed a mother as did Emmett. It was then I decided to take up the role. Though I was only a few years older, I knew they already half viewed me as a mother. I smiled at Edward and he gathered his things. "I'll see you sixth period." He said smiling. I nodded.

"Good bye Edward."

**[A/N: so here it is. This was hard to write just because I wanted to get in Esme's story as well as Edward's conflict. Plus getting all the emotions right was tricky. So I hope you enjoyed it. To tell you the truth I started crying as I was writing this. :S I'm a sap I know, bare with me. **

**Okay. Next chapter, coming right up.]**


	6. Chapter 6 is chapter 33

Chapter 6

Star Crossed Bella and Edward

.:Bella:.

I had seen him earlier. He had walked into the cafeteria behind Emmett. He was absolutely breath taking. Especially for a human. He was tall and slight, with beautiful pale skin and the most lovely bronze hair graced his head. His eyes were every shade of green and the seemed to see right through me. Seemed to look past the façade I had going and to see the real me. The girl I was before I was ever changed. He made my skin itch in wanting to touch him and I felt my whole body shake at the thought of his perfect pink lips upon my own dead cold ones. No human should be so tempting.

He didn't follow Emmett inside, but instead stared at me with such intensity that, if I wasn't a vampire, I surely would have blushed. As soon as he entered, he fled. I blinked several times, trying to make sure I had even seen him. I glanced at Alice who was introducing me to Emmett. I smiled at him and tried to act normal, but how could I be normal when I had discovered an angel had fallen from heaven and landed within reach? Jasper glanced at me, surprised. I looked at him and shrugged. He knew what I was feeling, but he didn't understand why. I didn't either for the most part. I was never one to enjoy human's company. In fact, only Carlisle truly did. Rosalie and Jasper had a harder time, being around humans. I had more self control, knowing I couldn't live with myself if I killed someone. But still, I had never shown an interest in humans. Now suddenly, one had come out of nowhere and floored me. Then I smelled it and my stomach rolled in pleasure. My mouth watered. It was the most delicious scent I had ever come across in my entire existence. I tried to locate where it was coming from, but I couldn't. I glanced at Rosalie and Jasper to see if they had smelled it too. They were oblivious. Rosalie was watching Emmett with fascination and, what was that? Desire? I frowned and turned to Jasper. But was just as transfixed on Alice. I groaned quietly. My body hurt from the amount of control I had to enforce not to hunt down the beautiful, luscious human who smelled so wonderful. The monster inside of me pleaded for release. I yelled at it silently. I stood up in one fluid movement and grabbed my bag. I looked at Rosalie who finally glanced at me.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later." I grumbled to her. She nodded smoothly and frowned. She opened her mouth to talk but I smiled reassuringly. I bent down and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. But we need to talk at home." I said quietly. She looked at me and nodded. I glanced at Jasper and kissed his cheek too. He frowned at me.

"Bella?" he was confused. I could only imagine what he was feeling as a reflection from me. I smiled weakly.

"See you later Jazz." I said standing. I gripped my bag tighter and headed off for biology.

.:Edward:.

I walked into biology and my breath caught in my throat. There sat my angel, glowing with her supreme radiance. I couldn't remember how to walk, or talk or breathe. Her head whipped up and she locked her beautiful gaze with my own. She was staring at me, her eyes two large orbs of gold. Her perfect lips were stunned, slightly parted as if in shock. Her hair fanned her face as if she were posing in an ad for a magazine. Only this angel's beauty could never be captured by a camera. It would do her no justice. I took a deep breath and stepped towards her.

.:Bella:.

I was sitting in my seat for biology when I heard a sharp intake of breath. I paid it no attention until that delicious smell wafted towards me. My head snapped up and I locked eyes with the beautiful human. His eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy as if he had been crying. Fury washed over me. Who would dare make this angel cry! He took a step towards me and the door opened behind him, sending in a fresh breeze. I stiffened in response. He was the one. The deliciously luscious human being I wanted to devour. The monster in me roared to life. I fought viciously with it as it threatened to overtake me. He took another step towards me. No closer, please. I silently begged him. God how would I make it?

.:Edward:.

A look of pain flashed across the angel's face and I automatically took another step closer. What was wrong? Could I help? I would have to help. How could she be in pain? It hurt me to see her struggling. She looked torn as she stared at me. Her eyes flashing from seductively inviting to, what was that? Fear? I frowned in confusion. Why would she need to fear me? I took another hesitant step. Then she stopped moving. Her face became blank as she straightened in her seat and looked at me. She was frozen still, but her eyes never left mine.

.:Bella:.

I fought with my monster for another moment. I couldn't let it win. I saw concern wash his lovely face and I cursed myself for putting him through that. He stepped hesitantly towards me, and suddenly I smelled it. Fear and confusion and sadness and concern seeping out of him. I froze. I hated myself in that instant for making him afraid. I pushed the monster aside instantly and sat up straighter, not having the will power to take my eyes away from his perfect green ones.

.:Edward:.

I took the seat next to her, after realizing that none others were open any more. She stiffened as I sat down but turned to me with the most brilliant smile I had ever seen. I thought I would fall off my stool, her face was so breath-taking.

"Hello." She said a soft, smooth tone. Her voice was rich and sweet and seductive, yet light and angelic at the same time. "My name is Isabella Cullen." She said softly. I held out my hand to shake hers. Her hand was cold and icy. I felt like I had been electrocuted when I touched her smooth marble skin.

"Edward Masen." She smiled again at me and I felt my breath catch. "You don't look like you would like to be called Isabella." I said slowly. She looked at me, surprised.

"I don't." She smiled weakly. "Call me Bella, please." She said softly. I nodded and took a deep breath. An amazingly inviting smell hit me. It was rich and warm and softly floral. Like freesias. I breathed in again. I knew it was Bella. How could a smell that beautiful come from anything less than an angel? She shifted her attention to the front of the class. I looked there too, though all my mind was on the goddess sitting beside me. She was so much smaller than me, maybe reaching 5'4". She was thin, but not in an anorexic way. More of a natural, willowy way. Her skin was perfectly white and smooth as glass. Her long dark hair cascaded around her shoulders in a curtain, as if she were hiding from the world. Why would she need to hide? Didn't she know how absolutely breath-taking she was? Her angelic face turned to me and studied my face quizzically. Her large round eyes were framed by thick black lashes and she was biting on her lower lip that was so full and inviting, as if deep in thought. I smiled at her and turned towards the teacher, who was now writing on the board. I sighed and pulled out a pen and started taking notes. How I managed anything with her beside me I'll never know.

.:Bella:.

I tried not to breathe the whole class. It was difficult and uncomfortable, but I managed. I stared at my hands for a moment, cursing myself for being a monster when I felt his gaze on me. I looked up to see his beautiful face. He was frowning softly, as if confused. I bit my lip, a habit I had carried on from being human, and he smiled. He turned his beautiful gaze away from me as he started taking notes. After seeing him smile, I was determined to see it again.

The class passed quickly enough and when it was done, I sprinted from the room. I needed the cold air on my face, though I knew it would do little good. Rain drops kissed my face lightly as I stepped outside. I sighed in relief. I stood in the cold mist, letting small drops of water wash down my face. The closest thing to crying I could get to. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. I didn't know this human. I only ached for his blood. That wasn't true. I ached for him. His beautiful smile, his mysterious eyes and his smooth velvety voice. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything. I bit my lip. How could I want him this strongly? I didn't even know him. My thoughts thrashed around in a violent circle for a few more moments.

I turned my attention back to the school after a moment and headed to my next class. I walked into the warm room and smiled at the teacher. She was young, which surprised me. She had beautiful caramel hair and warm and welcoming hazel eyes. She was petite, though taller than me. I saw respect in her eyes and I instantly liked this woman. Whoever she was she had a good and kind heart.

I took a seat in the back and watch as Edward walked into class. The teacher stopped him when he came in and rested her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a look filled with love and understanding. A look only the best of mother's could give. He smiled at her and turned to sit down. I'm sure he noticed me, by the way that his heart beat sped up, but the seats were assigned, so he sat far away from me. He caught the teacher's eye, and then glanced at me. She looked up at me with a curious expression. I knew she was too young to be his actual birth mother, she looked in her early twenties, barely old enough to teach. And I knew from years of experience that the relationship between her and Edward was not just a teacher-dating-student thing. They were related somehow.

Her gaze stayed on me for a moment, and I was sure I would have blushed, were it possible. I smiled at her and she seemed satisfied. She looked at Edward with a small smile before beginning class. "Hello class." He voice was warm and inviting. "My name is Esme Swan. " She said smiling. She was the police chief's daughter. "As many of you know, I'm Police Chief Charlie Swan's only daughter." She said smiling. I enjoyed her smile, as I enjoyed her presence. "As many of you already know as well, I am Emmett Swan's niece." She said slowly. Wait, what? "And two of the new students here, Edward and Alice Masen are my cousins." She said slowly, glancing at Edward. He smiled at her, as if wanting to add more. But he didn't. She smiled. "I know a lot of you know me as Esme. I grew up with some of you." She said smiling. "But while in class I'm going to ask you please call me Miss Swan." Everyone nodded. She smiled. "Alright, let's get down to business." She said clapping her hands.

**[A/N: okay, so I know that this is all a lot happening on the first day. And a lot of you are probably wondering why they are reacting so strongly. Just remember that Bella, as a human was very attracted to Edward right off the bat. Now she's a vampire. He smells just as good to her as she did to him when she was a human. So she has all these lusts for him, and since she's a vampire, everything is a bit more intense. Edward, though human, is still heavily attracted to Bella, though he isn't as shy as she was when she was a human, so his thoughts are going to be a bit more forward. **

**Please don't chew me out for this.**

**Oh and finally, I'm sorry that it jumps around POV a lot. I just wanted to get the all around feeling. *sighs* Okay. And I would love to have some feed back on this. It's hard to write without any direction. Help? Thanks. :D Alright… On to chapter seven.]**


	7. Bella's Needs

**[A/N: so this chapter is dedicated to CullenObsessive and cem1818 who have been so wonderful and supportive to me. Thanks guys so much. okay. Enjoy! xox**

* * *

Chapter 7

Bella's Needs

.:Rosalie:.

When school finally got around to ending that day, I walked to my locker swiftly. All the humans packed in together in the hallway was driving me insane. I spun the lock easily and threw my books inside, only stopping to fix my lip gloss in the small mirror. I felt a body come up next to me and smiled. "Hey Jazz." I said fixing the gloss. He smiled.

"So have you seen Bella?" I shook my head, capping the gloss and smacking my lips. 

"No, but if she makes us wait in the rain and my hair gets ruined I promise I won't be happy." I growled. Jasper laughed softly and I closed my locker. I turned to face him and he offered to takes my books. I smiled and handed them to him. He was such the southern gentleman. We walked towards the student parking lot when a large voice boomed down the hall way, calling my name. I looked at Jasper quickly before turning and looking who would be calling me. I looked up surprised. Emmett was barreling down the hall towards us, leaving behind him a wide birth of small, frightened students, pressed firmly against the lockers. He approached us smiling. "Hey Rosalie." He said with a crooked smile. He was cocky. Good.

"Hello Emmett." I said slowly. I knew full well how seductive I could be, and for a strange reason, I wanted to be the one girl who would refuse him, the girl to get him chasing her. Not the other way around. I had too much pride to chase him anyway.

"You doing anything on Friday?" he asked smiling. He had, no doubt, been planning the date all day in his mind. I smiled a small smile and stroked his collar gently.

"No." I said softly. He smiled a brilliant smile and I wanted to smile back.

"Want to go out?" he asked in a husky tone. I smiled. He was good, but I was better. I looked up at him with a very small smile and stepped closer, my breast rubbing his muscled arm. He stiffened only a little and I smiled and reached my lips up to his ear. 

"No." I smiled and turned away, adding an extra sway in my hips that I knew he wouldn't stop watching. Jasper laughed beside me as we walked out to Bella's car. 

"You are one cruel creature Rose." Jasper said softly. I smiled.

"His ego needed to be brought down just a little. It wouldn't hurt him to chase after someone for a change." I said shrugging. Bella wasn't at the car. I frowned. If she wasn't here in three minutes I would be pissed. Jasper eyed me suspiciously. I ignored him and examined my perfect manicure. 

"Rose, what are you thinking?" Jasper asked curiously. I knew he could feel all my emotions as well as I could, but I didn't care. 

"Where the hell is Bella?" I asked avoiding the question. Jasper smirked.

"Infatuated with a human Rose?" he sounded amused. I turned my glare on him.

"Please Jasper, do try to be serious. Me, showing any interest in a human?" I laughed at the thought. The stupid smirk wouldn't leave Jasper's face though. I knew he didn't believe me. Well I didn't care. "Where the hell is Bella?" I growled. A light rain had started, and though I couldn't feel the cold, the wet wasn't pleasant and neither was the thought of my hair getting wet. I was about to storm back inside looking for her when she suddenly emerged. She looked upset and confused and angry. I glanced at Jasper. He winced as she approached. Something 

wasn't right. She tossed me the keys without breaking her pace and got in the car. I looked at Jasper surprised. She never let anyone drive her car. Ever. I got in the car quickly and watched as Jasper did the same. I turned on the car and put on some classical music that always calmed Bella down. Personally I hated the stuff, but Bella seemed to like it. She smiled at me weakly from the back seat. I glanced at Jasper who just shrugged and tried to send out waves of calm. Soon I could see the tension lessen in her shoulders as she sagged against the seat. If vampires could cry, Bella would be balling. 

.:Jasper:.

I had been teasing Rose about the human. I knew I shouldn't have because I was being extremely hypocritical, but I couldn't help it. It was funny to see Rose struggle with this. God knew she could have her own ego brought down a few notches. I laughed obvious aversions to my questions. She was defiantly always entertaining. 

Though while I had been teasing her, my thoughts never strayed far from Alice. The small pixie woman with the dazzling smile. Never had I felt so much joy or love from one person. Especially a human. She was radiant and full of life. I didn't even struggle around her. She just made living all the more while.

I knew the instant Bella opened the door to the parking lot, something was wrong. Her emotions slammed into me in an angry conflict. Fear, anger, confusion, hope, pain and so much more rushing towards me. I winced as she drew closer. What was wrong? She tossed Rose her keys without breaking her stride and got in the back seat. She was sitting, in the back seat of her car as someone else drove. Oh no. Something was defiantly not right with Bella. I got in the car as Rose did the same. She put on some soft classical music I knew Bella loved. Almost instantly her body started to react. I could almost hear her thoughts going back and forth, yelling at each other. Slowly she seemed to come to a resolve as I sent waves of calm towards her. She smiled at me softly and closed her eyes. I felt all the anger and frustration seep out of her body, leaving behind confusion and pain. Wow, what had happened to her?

When we got to the house she was out in a flash. I unbuckled my seat belt and looked at Rose. She got out of the car and shrugged. "Do you know what that was about?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Just a lot of emotions swirling around. Something set her off." I said softly. The truth was, I had never experienced such a range of emotions as vast as Bella's. It made me dizzy thinking about how complex they were. Rose nodded.

"I haven't seen her like this in years." She said walking into the house. I looked at my sister confused.

"She's been like this before?" Rose nodded.

"I had just been changed not ten years ago. We were in this small town in France. We were walking along the streets when we saw a woman playing with her children. I swear, Bella went ridged. She started breathing heavily then didn't breathe at all. I had to drag her back to Carlisle, I was so worried. She calmed down after a couple of days. But she wouldn't tell me what had happened." She explained in a low voice. I nodded. I knew Bella's emotions were more sporadic than the average vampire. She had, I assumed, been like that as a human. 

Fueled by her emotions. I looked at the ceiling. I could feel all of Bella's anguish roll down on me from Carlisle's office. I sighed, not knowing how I could begin to help.

.:Carlisle:.

I held Bella tightly as she dry sobbed, her whole tiny frame shaking with anguish. She had run into my office, not moments before and walked straight into my arms. I had seen her like this before. She was an emotional girl, especially as a human, and it had rolled into her life as a vampire. She didn't show it often, but I noticed it occasionally. She had been close to her parents before they died. She loved them fiercely, just as they loved her. She was dying of a broken heart when I found her. Even know, seeing a mother act emotionally towards her children could bring Bella into emotional fits. I rubbed her back softly and waited for her to calm down. Finally she did. She rest her head on my lap, not willing to move.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I asked her softly. I heard her sigh. She did, but she didn't want to impose anymore than she was. I knew my daughter. "Bella, I'm not busy. Please, if need to talk, I'm here to listen." I said gently. She nodded and bit her lip.

"I don't know what came over me." She said quietly. "I was at school, I was doing fine. Just settling in. Then I saw him." I frowned at her words. Was this not about a mother she had seen? I waited patiently for her to continue. "Carlisle, I don't know how to put into words what had happened when he looked at me. It was like his eyes penetrated deeper than just my surface, past my façade. Down to my core. Down to the shy 17 year old girl I was before I was changed." She said quietly. She sound as if she were in a trance. "I felt so raw, so exposed." I felt a shudder go through her body as she quickly closed her eyes. "Then, when I went to English, she was there." I frowned slightly, but didn't interrupt. "Carlisle, I have never seen so much love for another person. I can't even begin to describe it." She said softly. I felt my heart break for my daughter. Had she fallen in love with a human who was already in love with another?

"Bella, my daughter, you know you have us. Don't you?" she looked up at me with large sad eyes. "You have your family and we all love you with our entire beings." I said softly. Her large soft eyes nodded sadly as she turned her face away from me again. "But there is a place missing isn't there?" she nodded so slowly. I sighed and kissed her temple. It was hard for me to see my darling Bella in this much pain. She was such a daughter to me. 

"Carlisle, I don't want you to feel responsible for this." She said suddenly, sitting up quickly. I frowned and she continued on. "I know it has to be the right person and I know that I have to wait for it. It is not your fault at all." She said, her eyes pleading with me to understand. I nodded slowly. I wasn't sure how she though I thought this was my fault.

"Bella, dear. I think you need to take a deep breath and start over. You seem to have lost me." She looked confused for a moment and then nodded. She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." She said softly. I frowned.

"For what dear?" 

"For thinking I was strong enough and not showing you how I truly felt." I was suddenly lost again. One thing was for sure, Bella always kept you guessing.

"About what?" I asked softly.

"Needing a mother." I froze. So this was what she had been so upset about. I quickly reviewed her story in my head. It made somewhat more sense now. I felt a laugh escape my lips before I could stop it. She sat up, surprised at my outburst. 

"I'm sorry dear." I said kissing the top of her head. "Here I was thinking that you were caught up on a boy when you were really talking about a mother." I would have bet my entire life's wealth that if she were human, she would have been blushing right now. She smiled shyly. 

"Carlisle, can I show you instead?" she asked softly. I nodded and smiled at her reassuringly. She took a deep breath and let me into her mind.

[A/N: Okay so the last sentence may not make any sense. BUT I will explain. This is a little sneaky peaky at Bella's power. I know that it is the vaguest thing ever, but deal with me. It will come up in more detail in no time. I swear.

**And I know that it's seems Bella is over-reacting to this, but that's how Bella is. She is very emotional. **

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed. :D**


	8. Edward's Struggle

**A/N: I'm so sorry it takes this long to post. please keep in mind i am at school from 7:30-5 on a normal day... during tech weeks i'm there from 7:15 a.m. - 11:30 p.m. plus college apps and homework... so yeah...**

**thank you soooooo much to everyone who has responded. you don't know how encouraging it is!**

**happy holidays and enjoy! xox**

Chapter 8

Edward's Struggle

.:Alice:.

I was 99 sure that Edward was dying. When the final bell rang I danced to Esme's class and found them talking. He looked like he was in serious pain. I skipped over to my brother and threw my arms around his broad shoulders. "Edward what is wrong?" I asked softly. He didn't answer, but just sighed. I knew that sigh. That was his ready to throw in the towel sigh. I frowned. What could be troubling my brother so much? I turned to Esme. She was looking at me sadly. I frowned remembering my original speech for Edward. He looked close to heart break right now so I decided to distract him. He looked up at me wearily. How did he always know what I was going to do? "Edward Anthony Masen." I growled. Esme looked at me surprised. "Where on earth did you go today at lunch? I had some very wonderful friends for you to meet and you completely blew us off. And don't even give me any excuse. I knew you were right behind Emmett." I said glaring at him. He flinched under my glare and I faltered. Edward _never_ let me yell him out. He always started arguing or yelling back. Now he was just taking it. "Edward," I said taking his hands in mine. "Please tell me what's wrong." I said softly. He looked at me, conflict painting his eyes a darker shade than they usually were.

"Edward has met a lovely young woman." Esme said softly. I looked up at her. She smiled at Edward, giving him reassurance. He nodded and looked at me.

"I met Bella." It was all I had to hear. I nodded slowly.

"Oh." I said softly. He nodded. No other words needed to be expressed. I knew from his eyes that he was in love with her. He just didn't know it yet. "Brother. Why are you so sad when you have found someone who has caught your eye?" I asked softly. He glanced at my eyes then looked down. I sat next to him, holding his hand in my own. I patted his hand, reassuring him I would still love him no matter what. He nodded.

"No creature that lovely could ever think of loving a monster as horrible as me." He said quietly. I saw a flash of guilt and pain cross his face before he turned away. I grabbed my brother in a large hug. How could he think he was a monster? Before I could ask, Emmett entered the room. He looked ruffled and uncertain. I looked at him and frowned. A small unsure smile sat on his lips.

"Emmett?" Esme asked softly. His smile slowly grew wider.

"I think I just found the love of my life." He said slowly. We all looked at him, stunned.

"What?" Esme asked, trying to hide her grin. Emmett nodded and his smile was released to its full size.

"Rosalie Hale." He said slowly. I laughed. She was defiantly his type.

"What did she do?" I asked curiously. Knowing Emmett, she probably challenged him in some way. His grin was spread across his entire face.

"She rejected me."

.:Emmett:.

I stood, rooted in the spot where Rosalie has left me. She was the first woman to ever reject me. I felt a little shaky and unsure. Why did this sudden rejection leave me wanting her even more? I made my way to Esme's class, trying to figure out the tempting seductress that was Rosalie Hale. I walked in and saw Edward, Alice and Esme sitting silently. Alice was holding Edward's hand gently. She looked confused. Everyone looked up at me and I felt a small smile tug at my lips. "I think I just found the love of my life." I announced. They all looked at me stunned.

"What?" Esme asked. I could see her suppressing a grin. I nodded and smiled my natural smile.

"Rosalie Hale." I said slowly. Alice laughed her tinkering laugh.

"What did she do?" Alice asked, her smile large. I smiled back at her.

"She rejected me." Edward snorted and Alice and Esme quickly looked at him, surprised.

"Of course that would be the most attractive thing in a woman to you." He said smiling. I smiled back. Edward was a little weird most of the time, but boy when he allowed himself to be normal he was fun. Esme smiled softly.

"Shall we head home? I'm sure you all have homework and I should start dinner." She said standing. I nodded enthusiastically. Dinner sounded perfect. Edward and Alice stood silently and grabbed their bags. We all filed out to the parking lot in silence.

.:Esme:.

Alice and Emmett were sitting at the table as I cooked. As soon as we had gotten home, Edward had changed and left to go running. I knew he enjoyed the silence and privacy that running provided him. I started cooking the fried chicken, humming quietly to myself. "So Em, what did Rosalie tell you?" Alice asked eagerly. He smiled at her.

"I asked her out on Saturday. She teased me for a moment before rejecting me. It was really strange how attractive it was." He said softly. Alice and I laughed at his words. He just shrugged and smiled. "Oh well. Not like I'm going to give up. I know she wants me. She's just playing with my head. Well two can play that game." He said confidently. I glanced at Alice who just shrugged. I smiled at her.

"What about you Alice? Did you have a good day?" I asked, dipping the chicken into the flour. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes actually, I made a lovely friend." She said smiling. A very faint blush graced her cheeks. I stopped working and smiled at her.

"Alice." I said softly. She looked up at me and her blush deepened. She sighed dramatically and smiled.

"Okay, his name is Jasper Hale and he is the most perfect man I have ever met and I know he understands me and listens to what I have to say like it's the most important thing in the world!" she said in one breath. I struggled to keep up with all that she was saying. When it finally processed I smiled. She was beaming.

"Maybe we should invite the Hale's to dinner." I said softly. Both Alice and Emmett jumped up at the idea, wearing identical smiles. They ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I laughed. "Okay now you two. Finish your homework." I said smiling. They nodded and sat back down. 15 minutes later, Edward came back. He looked a little flushed but better than he had earlier. 

He nodded to me before dashing upstairs and starting the shower. Alice sighed and I looked at her. She was studying her pencil as if it held all of life's answers in it. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she smiled. I was suddenly very weary of my younger cousin. "Alice." I warned. She looked up at me innocently.

"Yes Esme?" she asked. I sighed and placed my hands on my hips.

"I know what you are thinking. I need you to stop and consider your brother." I said slowly. Alice nodded.

"I already did. It will be perfect!" she said standing. She danced over to the phone on the wall and picked it up. "I'll just make a quick call." She said dancing out of the room. Emmett frowned.

"Esme, how do you always know?" he asked sounding flustered. I smiled.

"A mother always knows."

.:Edward:.

The run had helped clear my head, but not much. I knew it was irrational to feel so strongly about someone I had only spoken a few words to. But I couldn't help it. Bella was no normal woman. She was so extraordinary I often forgot to breath when her name entered my thoughts. _Bella_. I took a deep breath. Bella was a force of nature. A magnet, drawing me in. I had no choice but to succumb to the wave of emotions that overtook me at the thought of her.

I ran for about an hour, not paying attention to where I was going. I didn't really care. I just needed the release. I needed the feel of my muscles burning as I pushed them harder, my lungs taking in deep, icy breaths.

I came across a small path. It was just of the one-oh-one free way. I didn't realize I had run this far out. I glanced at the path. It looked seldom used. I started towards it but stopped. A large pine tree to my right had caught my eye. It was large and twisted with knots. It's branches created a sort of arch, inviting me into the black forest. I hesitated. I knew I needed to get back or Esme and Charlie would worry. Sighing I turned back towards the high way. I marked the tree in my mind, making a mental note to come back and explore the silent forest.

I started on my way back home. I got there quicker than I had expected. I walked in the front door and found Esme cooking in the kitchen. Alice and Emmett were working at the table. Esme looked at me, worry clear in her eyes. I nodded to her, assuring her I was fine before starting upstairs. I turned the shower on as hot as it would go without burning me before stepping in. My muscles that were tense and knotted before, started to slowly unwind. I felt my back relax as the hot water pelted it. I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed down my body before stepping out of the shower. I dressed quickly and made my way down stairs. I could smell fried chicken and smiled. Esme was really a phenomenal cook. Charlie was home watching the basket ball game on TV. I nodded to him and sat down on the other side of the couch. He nodded back to me. "Boys dinner is ready!" Esme called. Charlie and I stood up and made our way to the kitchen in silence. Emmett and Alice were already serving themselves food. Charlie smiled at his daughter then at us.

"So how was your first day of school?" We all shrugged.

"Great Uncle Charlie!" Alice chirped. He smiled.

"Good to hear." He said pleased. We nodded and ate in silence.

**Okay so i hope you liked it. the next chapter is still a bit hazy to me as far as direction but i'll try to get it up as soon as possible. thanks again! xox**


	9. The Cullen Children’s Love

**A/N: So at this point, I thought Bella could go one of two ways. She could either stay, or go for a short while. I really fought with this decision. Like Bella was in my head, fighting me. Whenever I would lean one way, she'd yell about all the benefits of the other solution. So I've finally come to this conclusion. Thanks to everyone who responded with their thoughts. I've rewritten this chapter multiple times. I hope you guys like it. :D**

**p.s. I was just reading through all the comments I've gotten on this story and let me tell you all how amazing you are. The responses are so encouraging. I am close to tears! I just want to keep writing for all you lovelies. :D xox**

* * *

Chapter 9

The Cullen Children's Love

.:Jasper:.

I was sitting in my study, trying to focus on the book I was reading. I could feel Bella's anxiety rolling towards me and I growled. I couldn't take it anymore. "Bella!" I cried. The anxiety stopped and a wave of guilt washed over me. I groaned and snapped the book shut. I looked up to see Bella at the door. She looked at me sadly. I sighed.

'_I'm really sorry Jazz. I can leave if that will make it easier.'_ Her words floated across my mind. I shook my head.

'_No Bella. It's okay. Really. Just try to calm down.' _I looked at my sister. If vampires could cry, she would have been sobbing. She nodded and I glanced at the couch in the corner. She nodded and sat down.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" I asked softly. She sighed and curled her arms around her knees, hugging them tightly.

"I don't know what I'm feeling Jazz." She said softly. I frowned and was at her side in a moment. "I've never wanted anything more." She was quiet. I took her hand in mine.

"I have an idea." I said softly. She looked up at me sadly, hope a small candle in her eyes. "Why don't you go over your day in your mind or out loud and I'll tell you how you are feeling."

"Are you sure Jazz?" she asked softly. We both knew she had raging emotions. It was often hard for me to be near her. I nodded. She hugged me tightly around the waist. "You are the best big brother." She said softly. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. She sat up and I took her hand again. She took a deep breath and nodded. Boredom seeped into me. I smiled. This must have been the morning. Humor danced around the room making me smile. Curiosity came and I glanced at her. She was focusing so hard on her day, she didn't notice. Humor returned before she stopped. She took a deep breath and I was hit with a hurricane of love, lust, thirst, passion, relief, guilt, fear and pain. I tried to breath. It felt like I had been punched in the chest. Bella looked at me and instantly I was surrounded in calm. I took a deep breath and sighed. Bella was biting her lip, looking at the floor in concentration.

"Bella, I'm okay. You can stop focusing on being calm." She looked up at me and her shoulders sagged. She leaned against my side and I felt her previous emotions return, though less intense. "So up until the time you stopped, I felt boredom, humor, curiosity, humor again then a mess of lust, passion, thirst, relief, guilt, fear, pain and love." I said slowly. She looked up at me surprised.

"What?" she asked. I nodded.

"Bella, I know you are scared, I know you feel lost and confused. But I also know that this human, whoever he is, has come into your life for a reason. And I'd bet that he is going through the same thing you are." I said softly. She shook her head.

"I doubt it. He's absolutely beautiful and I'm," she didn't finish her sentence. I growled at her.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! How dare you think you aren't anything but beautiful!" I growled. She flinched at my tone and I sighed. I pulled her against my side and hugged her tightly. "Bella, you don't see yourself half as clearly as you should. You are a stunning woman. I don't see how you don't see that." We had had this argument ever since I could remember. She had always been self conscious and shy.

"I'm okay looking. But nothing like Rosalie." She said softly. I resisted the urge to groan.

"Bella, Rosalie has a superficial beauty. Yes she is gorgeous, but so are you. You have a natural beauty. So much of your beauty shines from the inside out. Rosalie isn't like that at all. You can't compare two things that are so different." I stated. Bella sighed. I knew she didn't understand my words much as she never did. But she was trying.

"Thanks Jazz. You're a really good brother." She said softly. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Just trying to return the love you are constantly sending at all of us." She smiled and buried her face behind her hair. Her way of blushing I assumed.

"So tell me about Alice." She said sitting up. I bit my lip and I knew she had finally caught me off guard.

"Bells," I warned. She glared at me.

"Jazz, you know how I feel. I could just pry into your mind and read your thoughts or force you to tell me the truth but I want you to tell me under your own power." She said slowly, her eyes growing large and round, innocence seeping out of them. Damn, how did she do that? I suddenly felt the urge to tell her. I laughed quietly as I gathered my thoughts.

"I've never met anyone like Alice. She makes me feel less like a monster whenever I am near her. She loves me, I can feel it rolling off her whenever she looks at me. And I know I am in love with her. I just don't know what to do. I'm scared." I said honestly. Bella took my hand in her own tiny ones.

"Jazz, I'm here for you like you've been for me. I really like Alice. She's sweet and fun and so energetic." She said smiling. I could tell she was being absolutely honest with me and I smiled my thanks to her. "What are we going to do?" Bella asked quietly. I looked at her and she was staring at my book case as if it held all of life's answers. I one time thought that. Now, I wasn't so sure. "I think we are all falling in love with humans." She said sadly. I nodded. I would have to speak with Carlisle.

"So you are going to stay?" I asked her after a moment. She looked at me and frowned.

"What?" she asked confused. I nodded.

"I thought for sure you would be off to Tanya's." I said slowly. She laughed her wind chime laugh.

"I think going to Tanya's would make everything worse. You know we don't get along that well to begin with. And if I told her I was having trouble with a human man she would insist upon coming down here and sorting it out. Whether that ended in him dying and become one 

of us or her seducing him." She said laughing. I nodded. Tanya tended to be a bit, melodramatic at times.

"What about Alice? Doesn't her blood bother you?" I shrugged. To be honest Alice was the only human I was able to be around. Of course she smelled incredible, but it didn't trigger any thirst in me. On the contrary, it trigged the emotions of the man in me. Bella looked up at me, one slender eyebrow arched. I smiled. I'm sure I would have blushed if I were human. I had accidently be sending out the emotions I was feeling towards Alice. Bella smiled and jumped up.

"Thanks Jazz. But this is where I bow out." She said smiling and kissing my cheek before skipping out of the room.

.:Rosalie:.

I was sitting in my room, admiring myself in the mirror when there was a knock at the door. I looked up and saw Bella poke her head in. I smiled at her. "Come on in Bells." I said running to the bathroom. I grabbed a bag of nail polish and entered my room again. Bella and I sat down as I started painting her nails. "So what's up?" I asked cautiously. She looked better, but that didn't mean much. She just smiled widely.

"Not much. Just coming to terms with some internal conflicts." She said smiling. Her smile was dazzling and infectious and I felt a grin pull at my own lips.

"Isabella Cullen are you actually giddy?" I asked curiously. She just smiled and wiggled her toes.

"For the first time in over a lifetime I feel hope." She said smiling. "My wonderful family has helped me see that." I smiled at her.

"So are you going to accept the fact that you are in love with Edward?" I asked smirking. She smiled.

"Are you going to accept the fact you are in love with Emmett?" I had just finished her toes and I looked up at her quickly. What?! She rocked back, roaring with laughter. "You. Should. Have. Seen. Your. Face!" she gasped. I glared at her until she calmed down. "Oh I'm sorry Rose! But you totally had that deer caught in the headlights look and it was priceless." I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand, starting on her nails. "Do you really love him?" she asked after a moment. I rolled my eyes nonchalantly.

"Of course not. I leave the loving humans to you and Jazz." I teased. Bella cracked a smile, but her gaze on my face was thoughtful. I knew she wasn't reading my thoughts, but I half wished she would. It was easier to tell someone what I was really feeling without telling them out loud. Suddenly Bella sat up straighter.

"Do you really want me to?" she asked quizzically. I had forgotten I had asked her a direct question in my mind. She had picked up on that. I shrugged slowly, taking her other hand in mine and starting on the other nails. She took that as a yes and suddenly I felt her in my mind. It was as if she were sorting through the mess that was in there. She poked around for a few more moments before pulling out again. She smiled slowly at me and I looked away from the gaze of her eyes. I wasn't one to verbally express myself unless it was in anger, and even then I showed it much more physically. Bella's arms were around me in a moment and I stiffened in surprise. Hugs weren't common with me. She pulled away grinning. "We are sisters and no 

one could ever doubt that." She said smiling. I smiled back at her, unsure of where the sudden outburst had come from. She just smiled and pulled out a dark seductive red nail polish out. She shook it and opened it up, grabbing my hand in hers.

**

* * *

****A/N: Okay. I know it's short but I hope you like it. It's a little confusing, I think but Bella is staying! :D thanks so much to everyone who responded to my little problem. I love you all! Xox**


	10. Fatal Attraction

**A/N: Okay so i'm so sorry that it took almost two weeks to post. but since you all had to wait so long. here is the second chapter for the day. i hope you guys like it. **

**I'm sorry but i think that this is going to be the pace for a while. One a week. My dad was just in the hospital this week and it's been crazy and i'm failing school... **

**no good.**

**This chapter is dedicated strictly to Edward and Bella. This is them basically accepting each other into their lives. It's a little OOC for Bella, but pish posh. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Chapter 10

Fatal Attractions

.:Bella:.

I had the best family in the entire world. Jasper was the best older brother. He was there for me and supporting me through everything. Rosalie was my rock. She wasn't vocal with her feelings, but both Jasper and I knew what she was feeling. But the best thing about my siblings, was that they were going through the exact same thing I was. How could I possibly feel alone and lost if I had two of my favorite people with me? The answer was simple. I couldn't.

The next day at school, I practically danced into my first class. People eyed me curiously and the teacher looked at me surprised. I smiled at him and he took a step back in shock. I turned and sat down at my desk. I turned to the girl sitting next to me. She was tall and slender with warm brown hair and a warm smile. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan." I said holding my hand out to her. I wasn't sure why I was acting so friendly. I just was in a wonderful mood this morning. She smiled at me and took my hand without flinching.

"Angela Webber." I grinned and turned to the teacher who started his lesson.

By the time lunch came around, I was practically bouncing around. I skipped to lunch and walked straight to the table where Rose and Jazz sat. I sat down and kissed them both on the cheeks. They laughed at me.

"What like you don't feel as giddy as I do." I hissed. Jasper laughed.

"Keep it up and I will soon." He threatened with a smirk. I laughed and Rose rolled her eyes.

"So I was thinking." I said slowly. Jasper and Rose leaned towards me.

"Yes?" I took a deep breath and bit my lip. Suddenly my giddiness was gone and I felt nervous and slightly scared. Jasper eyed me and I ignored him.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. The question had been brewing in my mind since yesterday, talking with Rose. They both knew what I was talking about. We were vampires and we were all in love with humans. A family of humans never the less. We couldn't just turn them all and expect no one to notice. The thought of turning Edward into a demon made my stomach turn uneasily. I wasn't sure if I could taint something so pure and beautiful. I was sure God would smite me for stealing one of his angels. Jasper took a deep breath.

"I think that we worry about that when the time comes. For now, we enjoy what time we have with them. This is the first time ever that we are all happy and in love. Don't let it go to waste." He advised. I nodded. That sounded logical. Rosalie looked up and leaned back in her chair. I looked up to see Alice, Emmet and Edward heading over to us with little Alice in the lead. I smiled at them and sat up straight.

"Hello!" Alice sang. "Mind if we eat with you all again?" she asked. We nodded and she sat down. Emmett pulled up the chair next to Rosalie and smiled at her. She sent him a dangerously seductive smile and turned back to her tray of food. I laughed quietly and looked up to see Edward standing next to the chair, watching me. I smiled at him and motioned for 

him to sit down. He sat down silently and sent a smile at me. I bit my lip and moved my hair to cover my face. I saw him frown as he reached out a hand to sweep my hair back behind my ear. I felt my body react in shock as his warm fingers swept across my cheek. I could feel the blood lust building in me, but more surprising was another feeling. What was this?

.:Edward:.

I sat down next to Bella and smiled at her. She bit her lip and moved so that her hair covered her face. I frowned. Why is she covering her stunning face? Before I could question it, I reached out and swept her hair back behind her ear. My finger's grazed her cheek and I felt like frozen fire danced through my fingertips and into my blood making my body shiver in complete pleasure. What was this feeling? I wasn't sure, but I never wanted it to stop. She looked up at me through her long lashes and smiled her thanks. I nodded and turned to my food, ripping my gaze away from her liquid gold eyes. No food looked appetizing today. Not when I had the delicious scent of Bella filling me. I took a deep breath and smiled. Yes, she was the most filling substance I had ever encountered.

"So I was thinking, that this weekend was a perfect weekend for a get together." Alice said smiling. Both Bella and I whipped our heads up to stare at Alice.

"What?" I asked shocked. She nodded, smiling coyly.

"Yes, I think it's a perfect weekend to get to know each other better." She said with a note of finality in her voice. I knew I was not going to get out of this no matter what and nodded in defeat. I glanced at Bella who was staring at the table as if it were going to speak to her in a minute. She took a deep breath and nodded. She looked to be having an internal fight with herself. I wanted nothing more in that moment to reach out my hand and hug her, to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Instead I grabbed my water and took a long sip from it. I looked up to see Alice and Jasper staring at each other, no words were being shared, yet the moment was too intimate, too personal, so I looked away. I looked to Emmett and Rosalie, who were speaking quietly. Emmett was looking at Rosalie with longing and she would return those glances for only moments at a time. She felt just as passionate for him as he did for her. I smiled at this knowledge, not that I would tell Emmett. It was too funny to watch him struggle.

I turned back to gaze at Bella and was surprised to see she was watching me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She pulled out a small note book and pen. She wrote quickly and handed me the page. I read her elegant script and smiled.

_**Would you like to take a walk?**_

I looked up at her and smiled. I nodded my head and she grinned. She gathered her things together and waited for me. I grabbed my back pack and tray. Everyone looked up at us as we stood. "We're going to get to class." Bella explained. Everyone smiled as if they knew better. I just nodded at Alice and Emmett before following Bella out of the cafeteria. We walked slowly down the empty hall. She was silent for a moment.

"Do you miss her?" she asked softly. I looked at her and frowned.

"Who?" she bit her lip.

"Your mother." I stopped walking, trying to take in the question. It was a logical question, but I couldn't find an answer. I took my time.

"Yes." I said finally. "But I'm very lucky to have Esme. She's like a mother to me." I explained. She nodded.

"I could see that." I nodded.

"What about you? Do you miss your mother?" She looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with pain and sadness.

"Yes. I loved both of my parents very much. It nearly killed me when they died. I'm so lucky that Carlisle took me in." she breathed. I watched her face. She looked pained then smiled sadly. She bit her plump lip and smiled up at me.

"So tell me about yourself." She said smiling. I laughed.

"There isn't much about me to know. I'm from Chicago. Alice is my twin. Now I'm here." I said shrugging. She frowned.

"I'm sure you can think of more things." She said moving to a locker. I watched as she spun the lock open lazily. "What's your favorite color?" I smiled.

"Gold." I told her. She smiled.

"What is your favorite food?" I frowned.

"I'm not sure." She sent me a look and I laughed.

"Who is your favorite band?" I smiled.

"That is not a question you can ask and expect a short answer to." She seemed intrigued. We walked to class talking about music. We sat down and she smiled.

"The Spill Canvas?" she asked.

"Love them."

"Linkin Park?" I smiled.

"Classic. They are amazing." Her smile grew wider.

"Frank Sinatra?" I scoffed.

"Of course!" I enjoyed her questioning. It went in a seemingly random order and always kept me guessing.

"Death Cab for Cutie?" I grimaced.

"Guilty pleasure." She laughed. The sound was enchanting. Like thousands of bells and birds singing with her in a beautiful melody.

"Faith Hill?" I shuddered.

"Ugh, no. Country." I shuddered again and she laughed.

"You don't like country?" I shook my head. She seemed amused by this.

"What about you Miss Cullen. What do you like?" She smiled.

"I doubt we have time for a list that long." She said quietly. A dark look passed through her eyes and I frowned. Before I could ask, I heard a horribly high and squeaky voice.

"Hello Edward." I cringed before turning to face Jessica Stanly. She was leaning on the lab table pushing forward her cleavage and giving me, what I suppose she thought was a 'sexy' smile.

"Hello Jessica." I fought to keep disdain from showing in my voice.

"So I was wondering, you know. If you were busy tonight. I don't really understand this lab we've been working on. I would love some help." She said batting her short, mascara clumped eyelashes. I fought back a gag.

"You know Jessica, I hear Michael Newton is quiet good at biology. I'm sure he can help you." I looked over, surprised at Bella. She was smiling sweetly and I smiled my thanks to her. Jessica sputtered and Mike, at hearing his name came bounding over.

"Did you call me Bella?" He asked hopefully. She rolled her eyes so only I could see before turning to Mike.

"Yes, I was just saying how wonderful you are in biology. I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping Jessica would you?" she purred. Mike's eyes glazed over before he nodded dutifully. He turned to Jessica.

"Come on Jess. I'll help you out." He said smiling. She glared at Bella before turning away back to her desk.

"I guess she doesn't need help. Do you need anything?" Mike asked suggestively, turning back to Bella. She glared at him.

"No Michael. Go sit down." He turned and left without another word. "I really don't understand the teenage mind." She mumbled. I frowned.

"Neither do I." I said quietly. She looked up at me startled. I suppose I wasn't supposed to hear that. She examined my face a moment before smiling.

"I think this weekend will be fun." I felt a smile pull at my own lips as I watched her reach into her bag and pull out a note book. Suddenly, I couldn't wait for the weekend.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: okay sorry for the long A/N in the beginning... i just wanted you all to know. i'm working away on the next chapter. It's for Rose and Emmett. hope you guys are excited!**


	11. Playing with Seduction Part 1

**A/N: So because I am on Spring Break this week and you all have been so wonderful in your reply's I thought I might post ANOTHER chapter! Wow guys that's like three in three days! :O**

**I thought it was time for some Emmett/Rosalie fun. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing…**

**Xox**

* * *

Chapter 11

Playing With Seduction Part 1

.:Rosalie:.

That day, when school let out, I walked to my locker and opened the door. I heard Jasper come up next to me and smiled at him. I saw Alice next to him, holding onto his hand. I laughed and smiled at her. She grinned at me a brilliant grin. Then I saw Emmett bounding towards us out of the corner of my eye. He was grinning ear to ear. I quickly stifled my own responding smile and turned my attention back to my locker. I pulled out a text book and placed another one in. "Hey Ali! Hey Jasper!" Emmett said as soon as he was close enough. I turned to look at him. He nodded to me. Did I get no words of welcome? "So Alice, tell Esme and Charlie not to wait up for me. I got myself a date tonight." His smile was cocky and I wanted to slap it off his face. Well not slap it, but kiss it... Alice laughed.

"As long as you don't get finned again. I think Charlie nearly died when Frank brought you home with a fine for indecent exposure." She said laughing. Emmett shrugged.

"That was a fun date." He said nonchalantly. He turned and winked at me before smiling at Alice. "So I'll see you tomorrow probably." He said kissing her cheek before walking off. Alice turned back to us, shaking her head.

"That boy gets into more trouble with more girls…" I didn't realize the death grip I had on one of my pencils until Jasper's hand came on top of mine followed by a wave of calm. I glared at him, snapping the pencil into splinters.

"He has a girlfriend then?" I asked Alice. She shook her head.

"Oh no. Just dates. Very attractive ones." She added. I glared at her.

"Isn't that cute." I hissed. I couldn't believe the emotions that were swelling up in me. What was wrong with me? Jealous of some measly human girl? HAH! I took a deep calming breath. Jasper was laughing at me. I sent him a cold hard glare and he bit his lip.

"Rose what's wrong?" I looked down to see Bella at my side instantly. She looked at Jasper and I could see her enter his mind. She listened for a moment before letting out a loud laugh. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Great, let's all make fun of me. Can we go? Now." I growled. Bella nodded and turned around. I noticed Edward was standing behind her, smiling. I sighed in frustration. Was everyone against me tonight? I felt a small, warm hand on my arm. I looked up to see Alice smiling sweetly at me.

"You know he's just doing it to make you jealous right?" I was surprised. What? "He's not sure how else to grab your attention. He really likes you." She said slowly. That thought made me smile.

"So he wants to play seducer. Well two can play that game."

.:Emmett:.

I was waiting in the car, waiting for Edward. I had told Alice my plan and I was sure she had told Edward since the door to his Volvo was unlocked. I slipped inside the back seat, laying low and prayed no one saw me. Especially Rosalie. Of course, I didn't really have a date tonight. How could I even look at other women with the knowledge that Rosalie existed. I couldn't. But I needed to find a way to make her notice me. So I devised a plan that Alice promised to help out on. I was surprised at how simple it was. Pretend to go on a date with someone, make her jealous. Easy enough. I just hoped it worked. A moment later, the passenger's door opened and I looked up. I was surprised to see Jasper stepping into the car. I sat up and frowned. He looked back at me and smiled. "Hello Emmett. How is your date?" He asked in a teasing tone. Edward stepped in and looked back at me with a smirk.

"Oh you know, can't complain. She's gorgeous, great body and super fast." I said caressing the back seat of Edward's precious Volvo. Jasper laughed.

"Oh no Edward, I think he may be moving in on your girl." He teased. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Emmett stop that." He growled. I grinned at him, holding my hands up in the air.

"So what are we up to today?" I asked leaning forward on the two front chairs. Jasper smiled sweetly.

"Well first of all, we are going to get you a real date. Knowing my sister, she'll show up where you are to make you jealous. Bella thinks that we should make Rose more jealous." Lights flashed in Jasper's eyes and I laughed. How devious was this family?

"Okay, so real date. Who?" Jasper frowned in concentration. He looked to Edward who looked just as equally in thought.

"I've got it!" Edward said smiling. We both looked at him, waiting for his answer. "Robyn Adams." He said simply. I smiled. Perfect. Jasper frowned.

"Who is Robyn Adams?" I smiled at him.

"Robyn Adams is daughter of Jason Adams who is good friends with my older brother, Charlie. Robyn is my age, she's down at Evergreen College though. She's pretty hot and super feisty. I think this is going to work out well." I said pulling out my cell phone. I pressed send and smiled.

"Hello?" her voice was cheery, as usual.

"Robyn? Hey it's Emmett." I could practically hear her smile.

"Emmett! Hey how are you?" I shrugged, not caring she couldn't see me.

"I'm good. But I need a favor. Are you busy tonight?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

"No, why?" I smiled.

"How would you like to take part in a devious plan to snatch me the girl of my dreams?"

.:Rosalie:.

I went home with Bella and Alice. It was the first time any human had been invited over and I was a little excited to tell the truth. Bella and I led Alice up to the front door and through to the large living room. She gasped and smiled, examining the entire room. "It's very nice." She said impressed. I smiled at her.

"It's mostly Bella. We fought for weeks about who was going to decorate. She won of course, only because she is so stubborn and persistent. I agreed just to shut her up." I joked. Bella stuck her tongue out at me and Alice smiled.

"I can see Bella in this." She said nodding, Bella smiled at her.

"So shall we go get me ready for destroying Emmett?" I asked them. Alice's luminous smile was outstanding and I laughed. Bella and I grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. We made it to my room and into the bathroom. I danced around, pulling out all the tools we would need. Alice was staring at the bathroom in awe.

"This is beautiful!" she breathed. I smiled at her. "I mean just look at the counter space! And the beauty chair! Oh my god it's like a dream!" She squealed. Bella and I laughed at her.

"I think you should just move in." Bella joked. Alice whirled on her.

"Oh my goodness I would love that! We'd be sisters!" She said throwing her arms around Bella. She smiled and hugged her back. Alice let go and turned to me. "Now sit." She said pointing to the chair. I smiled and sat down. Alice started moving around the room and started on my hair. I suddenly felt completely happy. This felt right. Alice, Bella and I, sisters for eternity.

.:Bella:.

I watched as Alice worked her magic on Rosalie. Alice was amazing. Even without vampirc speed, she still managed to work exceedingly fast. She smiled once she was done with hair and makeup and danced to the closet. Rose and I followed her, curiously.

'_Bella! She's amazing! I feel like she's already our sister!'_ I heard Rosalie's voice flit through my mind. I smiled over at her.

'_I know exactly what you mean. I wish we could keep her.' _Rose laughed and we turned back to Alice. She emerged from the closet holding up a flaming red skin tight dress. I looked at Rosalie and nodded. She smiled and slipped it on. Alice handed her a pair of extremely tall red pumps and she slipped them on. The dress was skin tight and came down to her mid thigh. The dress itself was satin and the top was cut to expose dangerous amounts of cleavage. On anyone else it would have looked trampy. On Rose it looked seductive and stunning. She smiled and tossed her blond hair. Alice and I nodded to each other, wearing identical smiles. Rosalie looked in the mirror and smiled, satisfied.

"Yes, this is going to work amazingly." She said nodding. I bit my lip to keep the smile away. She had no idea what she was in for.

.:Edward:.

We drove back to the house and Emmett got ready. Jasper and I sat on the couch talking easily. "So you live with your uncle and cousin?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but Esme is so much more like a mom. She's great." I said slowly. Jasper nodded.

"So, not to change the subject, but you seem to bring out a side of Bella I've seen, only in fleeting moments." He said smiling. I shrugged nonchalantly. I felt my stomach do a flip.

"Well you seem to be doing the same with Alice. Which, by the way, thank you. She hasn't dragged me shopping or threatened once since she's met you." I said smiling at him. He laughed.

"I hope that she hasn't decided I am taking your place." His eyes danced with amusement. I shrugged.

"We'll see." I heard loud thumps and saw Emmett making his way down the stairs. We stood up.

"Alright, let's go pick up Robyn." He said smiling. I nodded and moved outside towards my car.

"Is that an Aston Martin?" Jasper asked looking in the garage. I nodded. It had just arrived. I loved that damn car. Jasper grinned. "Would you be horribly against Emmett driving that?" I was shocked at the question. Jasper continued to explain. "Rose is a car freak. Just the sight of that car will drive her insane." He said grinning. I laughed. That would be perfect, but Emmett behind the wheel of my baby? I bit my lip.

"Don't worry Ed. I won't wreck it. If anything happens to it I'll buy you a new one." Emmett said clapping my shoulder.

"Emmett, do you have any idea how much those cars cost?" I asked coldly. He grinned.

"Not a clue, but Rose does." He looked so excited, so hopeful, I couldn't turn him down. I went inside and retrieved the keys. I pressed them into his waiting hand with a low growl as a warning. He nodded, suddenly serious. I moved to the Volvo and got in with Jasper. I pulled out of the garage and Emmett followed behind in the Aston Martin.

"Emmett, we'll meet you at the restaurant." I called out the window. Emmett nodded and grinned before taking off. I flinched watching my car out of my sight. Jasper turned to me and suddenly I felt much calmer.

"Don't worry. Your car will be fine." He said smiling. I nodded and took a deep breath. I pressed on the gas and started towards Seattle.

.:Alice:.

We drove to the restaurant in Rosalie's BMW M3. She loved the car fiercely. We arrived in Seattle shortly. I turned to Rosalie. "You should wait across the street until you see Emmett pull up, then come over. Better to make an entrance after him so he notices." I said smiling. She nodded and smiled.

"Good idea. I'll drop you two off." She said pulling up to the front of the restaurant. Bella and I stepped out and walked into the restaurant. I spotted Edward and Jasper in the far corner, talking. I pulled Bella with me as I skipped over to their table, ignoring the hostess. Jasper looked up and smiled at me. Both he and Edward stood as we approached and I kissed Jasper's cheek. He smiled at me and I slid into the booth. Bella followed on the other side of the table and the boys sat back down. The booth was situated so we could clearly see the restaurant, but they couldn't see us. It was perfect.

"So did you find Emmett a date?" Bella asked excitedly. Jasper and Edward nodded.

"A friend of the family's. Robyn Adams." Edward said smiling. I laughed. Oh Robyn was perfect.

"This is perfect. Robyn is about as feisty as Rose!" I said clapping. Bella laughed.

"Another Rose? Oh god." She and Jasper chuckled, shaking their heads. I looked up and saw Emmett walk in with a tall girl on his arm. She had strawberry blond hair and dazzling bright blue eyes. She was absolutely stunning. Emmett smiled at her and led her to a table. The hostess eyed them both before walking away. I smiled. This was going to be so good!

A/N: So here is part one. Just wait! Part two is super Juciy! :D

**oh and p.s.**

**just a little notice. I have up to chapter 20 mapped out so never fear, i'm not planning on stopping anytime soon. :D**


	12. Playing with Seduction Part 2

**A/N: So I wanted to hold off but i get so excited! Here is part two of Playing with Seduction. I hope none of you are confused. :D Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 12

Playing with Seduction Part 2

.:Rosalie:.

I was sitting in the parking lot across the street. I watched as a few nice cars pulled up to the valet. Nothing extremely fancy, nothing in league with my beauty. I stroked the car and smiled. I loved having endless wealth and time to work on my cars.

No matter what people thought of me, I loved my cars more than anything. Of course I loved looking in the mirror too, but working on cars gave me a rush nothing else did.

I froze as a saw a small black Aston Martin pull up to the restaurant. I froze. That car was absolutely stunning. Envy pulled at me. Who could be driving such a beauty?

I felt my body react on its own as I saw Emmett step out of it, handing the keys to the valet. He met a tall strawberry blond woman on the other side of the car and held out his arm for her. She took it and kissed his cheek before they walked inside.

I felt all of my hesitance for showing affection publicly, dissolve as I watched Emmett with the girl. Jealousy coursed through me so strongly, I was shocked at first. I frowned and pulled out my cell phone. This was going to take more than me to bring Emmett to his knees…

.:Emmett:.

I entered the restaurant with Robyn on my arm. She was smiling and looking around. We sat down and I smiled at her. "So how have you been?" I asked. She smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, you know. Busy. College can be a bitch sometimes." She joked. I nodded.

"And here everyone is telling me I was an idiot to flunk senior year." I joked. Her laugh chimed and I grinned. I didn't realize how much I missed Robyn. She was so carefree and happy. "So what's new?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Not much aside from college. I love my roommate. We get along so well. She's so amazing." She gushed. I smiled, slightly confused by her tone.

"What's her name?"

"Lisa. She's such a doll. Em you would love her. You have to meet her." She said smiling. I grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." She was beaming.

"Great! Once you snag this beauty of yours we can double date!" Wait. What? I frowned, confused. Robyn laughed. "Did I not tell you? I'm gay." She giggled. I laughed, suddenly relaxing. That made much more sense.

"Well don't let Rose know." I teased. She smiled and nodded, pretending to zip up her lips.

"So what does this Rosalie look like?" she asked. I smiled dreamily.

"Blond, tall, sexy as hell." I said shrugging. She nodded curiously.

"Like that girl?" She asked nodding to the front door. I turned around casually and felt my jaw drop. Rosalie stood looking absolutely perfect. She wore a tight red dress that left so little to the imagination, but she pulled it off with class. Then I noticed the man on her arm. I felt a growl rise in my chest. Who the heck was this guy?

.:Bella:.

Alice and I were beside ourselves in giggles as we watched Emmett and Robyn. Moments later they looked at the front door and I followed their line of vision. I gasped and I felt Alice do the same next to me. Rosalie stood looking striking as ever with Antonio Marquez **A/N: So this is not a real person to my knowledge. I just, you know, needed someone hot. :D **, a well known model, on her arm. I smiled in delight. We had met Antonio when we were in Spain last summer and Rosalie and I had tried modeling. I couldn't imagine what he was doing here now though. I resisted the urge to jump up and rush to his side. I turned to Jazz who was glaring at me.

"Calm down." He hissed, barely able to control himself. I grinned at my big brother.

"Jazzy! It's Antonio! I haven't seen him in months! Be nice!" I begged. I felt Alice's small hand wrap around my arm.

"You. Know. Him?" she bit out. I nodded and her eyes glazed over. "Oh my god you have to introduce me." She demanded. I nodded.

"Of course Alice. Once this is all over." I added. She nodded and we turned back around to watch the scene. Rosalie and Antonio waltz to a table and sat down, not far from Emmett's table. Rosalie sat with her back to the wall so she could see Emmett clearly. She smiled and crossed her legs slowly for him. I saw him gulp and giggled. This was too much fun.

.:Rosalie:.

I sat down and smiled at Antonio, glancing at Emmett out the corner of my eye. It was just my luck that Antonio had been in Seattle tonight. I silently thanked the bad weather that had delayed his flight.

"So how have you been?" He asked me in heavy accented English. I smiled

_Would it be easier to speak in Spanish?_ I asked in perfect rapid Spanish. He smiled a warm smile.

_Yes, thank you. Does your dream man understand Spanish?_ He asked smirking, looking over to Emmett. I shrugged.

_I hope not. _Antonio laughed.

"Rosalie my dear, you are quite the character." He laughed in English. I smiled radiantly. I forgot how much I enjoyed his presence. I didn't like many humans, in fact most of them I hated. But there were a few I just loved. Antonio being one of them.

I glanced over to Emmett to see the girl had her hand on top of his. Love clear in her eyes. I felt anger flare through me. Who the hell was this child? I stood suddenly, unsure of what I was even doing. I wanted to tear this girl's head from her body. I strode to their table and glared down at her. Emmett looked up at me surprised.

"Hey Rosalie." He said slowly. I glared at the girl, letting the full force of my anger on her. She stood up slowly, eyes locked with mine.

"You must be Rosalie, I'm Robyn." She said holding out a hand to shake. Her voice was smooth and cold. I glared at her, not taking her hand.

"Mind if my date and I join you?" I asked pulling Antonio, who was beside me, down next to them. Robyn shrugged and sat down. She didn't even seem interested in Antonio. I huffed in anger.

"Emmett, Robyn, this is Antonio." I said shortly. Robyn smiled at him and shook his hand. Emmett just glared. I held out on the triumphant smile that threatened my lips.

"I'm Robyn." She said reintroducing us.

"So how long have you known each other?" Antonio asked as a gentle man would. I silently cursed his politeness. Robyn smiled sweetly.

"Oh since forever. Emmett here was my first kiss back in second grade." she said smiling. Emmett blushed lightly and shrugged. I had to clutch my knees under the table to keep from killing her. God this night was going to go on forever.

.:Jasper:.

"Bella!" I hissed. She looked up at me and frowned.

"What?" I closed my eyes tightly, trying to suppress the rage coming from Emmett and Rosalie. Bella's eyes went wide as she placed a hand on my arm. "Jazz is it time to end it?" She asked. Edward looked at her curiously and Alice was rubbing a soothing circle on top of my right hand. I took a deep breath. Alice froze for a moment, her eyes glazing over. She was still for a moment a little longer than a heartbeat and then she was back to normal. She was suddenly frantic. She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing. I placed my hand on top of hers and sent her calmness. She sighed, taking a deep breath before speaking into the phone.

"Hey Robyn. It's Ali." She said smiling. She sounded calm. "Yes I know what's going on. I was wondering if you could bow out soon. Just got a feeling." She chimed. Alice giggled and nodded. "See you soon!" she said hanging up her phone. We all were looking at her. She smiled. "I saw Rosalie beating up Robyn." She was lying. I could tell. She was scared, more than I had ever seen.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked in her ear. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'll tell you later." she whispered. I nodded. I felt a surge of protectiveness overcome me. I tried to control my emotions and managed a moment later.

"Look, Robyn is leaving with Antonio." Bella cried. Alice perked up and I laughed. "Let's sneak out the back and catch them in the front. We'll leave Rose and Emmett to talk." She said smiling. I nodded eagerly. Anything to get away from those two.

We slipped out the booth and left money on the table as we slipped out the back. We moved around to the front where Antonio was speaking with Robyn. I saw Bella jump as she squealed. Antonio flinched, looking around worried before seeing Bella. His face broke into a huge grin. She ran over to him at human pace and launched herself into his waiting arms. He swung her around happily speaking in rapid Spanish. I turned to see Alice squeezing Robyn tightly. They were both laughing. I saw Edward out the corner of my eye and laughed. He was emanating jealousy and anger. He was just as bad as Emmett and Rose. I saw Antonio release Bella and he looked to me. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Jasper!" he cried. "How have you been?" he asked in his heavy English accent.

"Good Antonio. Very good." I said pulling away, smiling. Bella proceeded to introduce Edward and Alice to Antonio and we were introduced to Robyn. She smiled warmly at us before checking her watch.

"It was so nice to meet you all but I have a huge essay do tomorrow." She said apologetically. We all nodded.

"Of course Robbie! It was so good to see you. We must go shopping soon!" Alice cried. Robyn nodded.

"Do you have a ride?" Antonio asked. Robyn's face suddenly fell.

"Damn, no. Emmett drove me." Antonio smiled.

"I'd be happy to drive you. I need to get back anyways." He said smiling. She nodded and turned to us, hugging each one of us in turn.

"Bye Robyn. Bye Antonio." We called as they headed towards valet. I turned to Alice and Bella who were speaking quickly to each other. Edward was watching them too, amused.

"They're going to be out here soon." Alice announced. I nodded. A rule came with Alice. She was always right. "Rose is going to want to drive the Aston Martin and so Bella and Jazz will drive her M3 back." She said nodding. I saw Edward flinch.

"Don't worry. Rosalie worships cars. She wouldn't do anything to harm it." I said softly. Edward looked up at me and nodded, still apprehensive.

The front door to the restaurant opened and Emmett and Rosalie emerged looking absolutely stunning together. They both emanated passion, lust and love. I took a step back quietly groaning. Rosalie looked at me and smiled apologetically before turning to everyone else.

"Thanks guys." She said smiling. Bella and Alice grinned widely.

"Looks like our work here is done." Alice said high-fiving Bella.

.:Emmett:.

After Rosalie had joined our table, Robyn got a phone call. She laughed merrily and hung up, glancing at me before turning back to the conversation. "So, how did you two meet?" Robyn asked smiling. Rosalie sent me a seductive smile before glancing at Antonio. "Well a few years back my father moved us to Spain. My sister Bella and I wanted to try modeling, and that's where we met." She said smiling at him. He grinned back a heart throb smile. Jerk.

"Rosalie absolutely took my breath away. She was a tiger in the modeling field." He said in his smooth accent. She smiled politely at him and I suppressed a growl.

"Oh please. You know Antonio just signed a contract with Oscar De La Renta?" She was bragging and I knew it. Well two could play at that game.

"Really?" I asked, my tone steely. "Well Robyn is going to school for journalism and she's already being recognized by huge magazines." Rosalie glared at me.

"Well Antonio speaks seven languages." She spat.

"Robyn speaks nine." We were glaring at each other fiercely now.

"Um sorry to interrupt, but I think it would be a good time to bow out. It seems you two have things to talk about." Robyn said standing. Rosalie and I straightened up, glancing at her. Antonio stood as well.

"I think I will go too. I will see you later my Rose." He said kissing her hand. She nodded and smiled at him and watched as he escorted Robyn from the restaurant. I suddenly felt awkward. 

What was I supposed to do now? Rosalie was sitting with her legs and arms crossed, glaring at the wall behind me. I frowned.

"Rose?" I asked after a moment. She glance at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry I came here and ruined your date." She said softly. I was surprised.

"What?" she nodded.

"I was just so caught up in my jealousy, I didn't know what to do. Will you forgive me?" She asked softly. I nodded.

"Rose, don't worry about it. I only went on this date to make you jealous." I said grinning. Her eyes meet mine and she glared.

"I know." I laughed.

"So, did it work?" I hedged. She sighed dramatically before unleashing her dazzling smile.

"You have no idea how well." I laughed.

"So will you consider joining me this weekend in whatever grueling activity Alice has planned?" she laughed and I smiled. She was so beautiful.

"Yes I guess I wouldn't mind that." She said slowly. I grinned, unable to keep it from my lips. In those moments I knew that I could love this woman for the rest of my life.

* * *

**So did you like it? Lots of you have been asking about Carlisle and Esme. Don't worry they are up in like two chapters or so. :D The next chapter is some Rose/Esme bonding. Oh how precious! :D **

**xox**


	13. ‘I promise you that you will be okay’

**A/N: First off I want to thank ****StarryNightT who brought it to my attention I never addressed the vision Alice had last chapter. Let me explain…**

**Alice saw Rosalie loose her temper and then suddenly there was blood everywhere. She didn't see what happened, only that someone was killed. Then she saw the Cullens/Hales leaving and she lost Jasper. That's why she was so terrified. **

**Hope that clears it up for everyone!**

**Anyway…**

**So I thought it was time for more Esme. So here is some Rosalie Esme bonding time. :D**

* * *

Chapter 13

'I promise you that you will be okay'

.:Alice:.

I was so excited for the weekend to come. I had been having wavering 'visions' of something major happening, but I couldn't pin it down. I know Jasper was curious, he seemed to know I was seeing something and that it annoyed me I couldn't clearly see it. He was apprehensive after my last 'vision' I shared with him in the restaurant, and I couldn't really blame him. That one vision was one I would have been happy never to have had. I shuddered at the memory of it.

"Alice?" I looked up to see Jasper's deep warm eyes watching me. I smiled and leaned into his side. He brought his cold arm around me, hugging me tightly. I felt his lips touch the top of my head and I smiled. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

"Not right now." I said glancing up at him through my lashes. He nodded and turned his attention back to the table. I too looked. There Bella and Emmett were having a very heated argument about who was going to go to the world series.

"No way are they going! Have you seen their stats lately?" Bella spat. Emmett glared at her.

"Oh come on they are better than who you think will go." He scoffed. She glared at him and he glared back. I saw Rosalie roll her eyes.

"Don't you like sports Rose?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"I live for sports. I'm usually the one fighting with Bella. But I'm perfectly content not getting in it right now. It's funny to just watch." She said grinning. I laughed and turned my attention back to Bella and Emmett.

"I bet you my team will go to the World Series and beat out your team." Emmett challenged. Bella grinned and glanced at me. I shrugged. I knew the team she was voting for and I knew they had better chances of going than Emmett's; and that was without the physic mind thing. Bella turned back to Emmett, a large grin across her face.

"Okay Em, but what does the winner get?" I smiled.

"I know!" I cried, sitting up. Everyone looked at me. "The loser has to come shopping with me for a whole day!" I cried. Emmett would be fun because he could carry a lot, but Bella would be great because I could dress her up so either way I won. Bella grinned.

"Good idea Alice. Deal, Emmett?" She asked, holding her hand out for him to shake. He shook it enthusiastically. Edward laughed shaking his head. He leaned forward and whispered in Bella's ear. She smiled slowly and looked at him. I looked away. The moment had instantly become too private for me to see.

"Hey Jazz, do you think my new parts will come today?" Rose perked up. Jasper shrugged.

"I hope so. You've been driving us insane about those for the past week." He joked. Rose shrugged lightly.

"I want to fix my car." She said simply. I smiled at her. Rose was a beauty on the outside, but a tomboy on the inside. It was an odd mix but she pulled it off with elegance and class.

"So are you all excited for tonight?" I asked everyone. Five pairs of eyes looked at me and nodded. "I have something special planned." I said grinning. Bella and Edward eyed me as if trying to read my mind so I switched thoughts. Instantly I started thinking about school and it seemed to throw both of them off. I smiled at my small victory. "So Esme wants to meet you all officially and to meet your dad." I said after a moment. "So I think she's going to come with us over to your house tonight just for a few moments to make sure there is a parental figure there." I joked. Everyone laughed as the bell rang. I stood up and Jasper took my tray. He disposed of it and I smiled my thanks to him. I watched as Bella and Edward walked off together toward their first class, talking quietly with each other. They were so perfect for each other. I grinned and turned to see Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie was twisting a lock of Emmett's hair in her finger and smiling seductively at him before she kissed his cheek and strode off to class. I laughed and watched Emmett follow her out. I turned to Jasper. He took hold of my hand and walked with me out of the cafeteria. He walked me to my class and kissed my cheek before walking to his own. I sighed heavily. Jasper was just too perfect.

.:Esme:.

As soon as the final bell rang, my class all stood to leave. I noticed that Edward and Bella had been inseparable and smiled. I was so happy for them. I turned to my desk gathering my things. Edward approached with Bella and I smiled at them.

"Hello you two." I said pulling out my bag. I put my folder in it and smiled.

"Hello Esme." They greeted. Bella had a warm smile that was sweet and kind. I heard the door fly open as Alice entered followed by Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hello children." I called. They all smiled back at me.

"Hey Esme!" Emmett hollered. I smiled at him.

"So are you ready to act all responsible and make sure there is a parental figure at the house watching us tonight?" Alice giggled. I playfully glared at her.

"Oh Alice you know I trust you all. I just worry. Mother's instincts." I joked. They all nodded. "What time are you going over?" Alice shrugged.

"Well I'm going to go over now to set up with Jasper. Rosalie and Bella are going home with you Esme because it's still a surprise, what we are doing." She giggled. I nodded and saw Rosalie and Bella exchange a glance. "Then you guys all come over around seven." She instructed. I nodded.

"Okay, as long as you have Dr. Cullen's permission for whatever you are planning." I said throwing Alice a look. I knew Alice and she probably would have done whatever she was planning with, or without permission.

"Of course Esme!" she said jumping up and hugging me. "Come on Jasper! Let's go get the house ready!" she cried pulling Jasper out the door. I saw Bella toss a pair of keys to him and he nodded. I turned back to everyone else.

"Alright then. Shall we?" I asked. They nodded and we started out to the parking lot. I watched as Edward headed towards his car with Bella right next to him. "Are you two riding with me or them?" I asked Emmett and Rosalie. They glanced at Bella and Edward and then back to me.

"You." They said at the same time. I laughed and walked over to my car. I unlocked it and to my surprise, Emmett held the door open for Rosalie and she slid into the front seat while Emmett got in the back. I smiled at Rosalie and she smiled back. It looks like she was turning our wild Emmett into a gentleman.

When we got to the house, Bella and Edward were already there. I couldn't see them, but I heard music in Edward's room. He must be showing her his music collection. At least that's what he better be doing. "I'm going to check on our dear Eddie." Emmett said snickering. He leapt up the stairs before I could stop him. I turned to Rosalie.

"Are you hungry dear?" I asked. She smiled sweetly to me.

"No thank you. This is a lovely home." She said looking around. I smiled at her.

"Thank you. It's small what with all the boys living here but I don't mind it. It's home." I said moving to the kitchen. She followed me and sat down at the table in there. I started preparing snacks for Emmett and Edward. Those two ate more food a day than I did over a month's time.

"It's so wonderful that you are like a mother to them." She said softly. I turned to her and smiled.

"I do what I can. I lost my own child a few years ago and that left me baron." I tried to hide the sadness from my voice; though I'm not sure I succeeded. Rosalie surprised me when she stood up to help.

"I'm so sorry Esme." She said softly. I patter her arm and smiled.

"It's alright. I've learned to compromise." I said joking. She grinned slowly.

"I've always wanted to be a mother." She confessed to me a few minutes later. I looked up at her.

"I think you'd be an outstanding mother." I told her softly. She smiled at me.

"I wish I could be. I just recently discovered I too am barren." I stopped what I was doing and pulled her into a tight hug. I felt her stiffen in surprise then hug me back. I could have sworn she was crying; her whole body shook so hard; but I felt no moister on my shoulder. She pulled away after another moment and took a deep breath.

"Rosalie darling listen to me. I know it's difficult to face and you want to reject the idea, but eventually you will come to terms with this and I promise you that you will be okay." I said softly. She nodded and took a deep breath. I hugged her once more before turning back to the food. We finished cooking in silence.

So I hope you liked it. I know it's on the shorter side but I'm going to post the next chapter very soon so never fear!

**ooo and something to excite you... Esme meets Carlisle next chapter! :O !! Are you as excited as i am? :D**

**xox**


	14. Instant Chemistry

**A/N: So I thought it was time to bring back some Esme and Carlisle. I know you all have been practically begging for this chapter so here it is. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 14

Instant Chemistry

.:Esme:.

Seven o'clock finally came around and I drove over to the Cullen house. Rosalie and Emmett were riding with me again while Edward and Bella followed in his car. The drive was silent, apart from the radio and Emmett singing along randomly.

We pulled up to a large blue/grey colored mansion. It looked to be three stories at least. I gasped. Rosalie smiled.

"It's all Bella. She decorated everything." She said softly. I nodded and got out of the car following Rosalie and Emmett. Edward and Bella were there already walking to the door. I stepped inside and gasped. The living room had dark cherry wood floors and beautiful blue walls. The furniture was all shades of blues and whites with accents of gold in it. Bella did have an eye for this sort of thing.

"Bella darling this is absolutely exquisite!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me quickly.

"Good! You are all here!" I looked up to see Alice dancing into the room. She smiled sweetly as she hugged all of us. "Now! Everyone upstairs and change!" she ordered. Everyone frowned and Alice sighed dramatically. "Bella, Rose. You know where your rooms are. I have put out clothes for you to wear as well as clothes for Edward and Emmett. Now move!" she ordered. I watched as they all disappeared up stairs. Alice turned back to me. "And you want to meet Carlisle." She said grapping my hand. I laughed as she pulled me through the house and up the stairs. We stopped on the second floor and she knocked on the first door on the right. "Carlisle? My cousin Esme is here to speak to you." She called. The door opened.

"Thank you Alice." The first thing I noticed was his voice. He had a British accent and I fought the urge to swoon. I looked up at him and felt my whole body freeze. He was tall with beautiful blond hair and warm gold eyes. His facial structure was perfect, a face any male model would kill for. His smile was light and infectious and I soon found it difficult to breathe. "Hello, you must be Esme Swan." He said taking my hand in his and kissing the back of it. Suddenly ever single fantasy I had ever had as a girl about marrying prince charming (who was of course, British) came flooding back to me, warming my cheeks. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you."

.:Carlisle:.

Never had a seen a woman more beautiful than the one who stood before me. Her warm pale skin looked soft and smooth and her hair was a beautiful rich caramel color. Her eyes were warm and inviting shade of hazel and her smile spread a warmth through me. "Hello, you must be Esme Swan." I said taking her soft, warm hand in mine and kissing it softly. She smelled incredible. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you." I said slowly. She smiled a radiant smile.

"You as well Dr. Cullen. I've only ever heard good things about you." She said in a sweet voice. That voice belonged to an angel.

"Please, call me Carlisle." I said moving to the side of the door so that she could enter. She did and I followed her inside. I pulled out a chair for her to sit in by the fire place and she smiled. I sat next to her grinning back. I felt like a teenager all over again.

"So, Carlisle. You took in Bella, Rosalie and Jasper?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"My sister passed away some years ago and I agreed to take Rosalie and Jasper under my wing. Then we meet Bella who had just lost her parents. She and the twins clicked so instantly I couldn't deny her. She is so much a daughter to me." I said slowly, telling the tale we told all humans. A part of me wanted to tell her the truth, but the sensible part of me kept that information secret.

"You can't be older than me. How did you manage a Doctor's degree with three growing children?" she asked curiously. I smiled slowly.

"I'm not sure. The children have always been supportive of each other. They are all very independent and like to figure things out for themselves. I've found setting guidelines works for them. That way they know what not to do but can still discover themselves without my influence." I explained. "They never get in trouble, for which I am thankful." I said smiling. She smiled back and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I was in the presence of an Angel.

"Well you have raised them all well. They are exceptional students and people." She said gently. I wanted to hear more of her voice.

"So tell me," I said slowly. "How are you managing being a mother figure at such a young age." I said slowly. Her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh I love it. I've always wanted a large family to look after and I couldn't ask for a better one." She said smiling. "Ever since I was a little girl, all I wanted to be was a mother. Now I am just that and I couldn't be happier." I saw a flash of pain in her eyes, but it was gone so quick I wondered if I imagined it.

"Well you are doing a superb job. I've never seen my children as happy as they have been since they've come here." I said honestly. She looked up at me through think long lashes and blushed.

"I can't take credit for that. That is strictly the chemistry between them all." She said softly. Chemistry. Yes I felt it between us almost instantly. And the way she was looking at me now, I could tell she felt it too.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Short Chapter, I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get on. If anyone can guess what Alice has planned properly then I will pm the chapter to them a few days earlier than anyone else gets to see it… or something like that. :D

**Oh and I hate to advertise and all but on my profile are some stories I'm thinking about writing. Read the summaries. If you like what you read, give me a holler! xox!**


	15. The Date

**AN: The chapter you've all been waiting for! teehee. Congrats to AmberGlow2 for guessing correctly what the 'date' was. And a huge thanks to her for helping me fix the little problems here and there in the chapter. So this one is dedicated to her.**

**I hope you all enjoy and i hope you're not dissapointed...**

**OH! One more thing. If you read Demons in the Dark, you already know this (maybe) but i just found out that Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince comes out on November 21, my 18th birthday is November 30 and Twilight comes out December 12! That's like three weeks of YES!! Oh and Breaking Dawn comes out in August so I will be plenty occupied. :D**

**anyway... enjoy! xox**

* * *

Chapter 15

The Date

.:Rosalie:.

I wasn't sure what this pixie had planned but I was sure that I liked it so far. I walked into my room, followed by Emmett. He was looking around, assessing it. I smiled a coy smile at him as I reached the bed. I picked up a pile of clothing that was Emmett's and tossed it to him. I picked up my own pile and walked to the bathroom.

I changed at human pace, wanting to take my time with my hair. Alice had placed out a pair of jeans, a warm flannel long sleeve shirt and some warm socks. I slipped them on, fluffed out my hair, reapplied my lip gloss and stepped back into my room. Emmett was standing at the fire place, looking at the mantel. I walked over and saw he was looking at the vast amount of pictures framed there. Most of them were very recent, Bella Jasper and I in a photo booth, Bella and Carlisle while they were swimming in a lake in Canada, Jasper and I hugging in the rain, Bella and Jasper playing chess, Bella challenging Carlisle to video games and one of Carlisle and I working in the garage. Well me working, and him observing. I smiled at the memory each one gave me. Emmett was staring at one of me Bella had taken in the garage. I had grease on my cheek and my hair was a mess. My hands were on my hips as I glared at the camera. I laughed. "Bella caught me by surprise." I said nodding to the picture. He looked at me and smiled.

"You look absolutely stunning." I smiled at him and cocked my head to the side. I took in what he was wearing and smiled.

"It seems we have an outdoor adventure awaiting us." I said smiling. Emmett grinned and took my hand in his as he walked toward the door. We meet up with Bella and Edward on the first floor, both dressed similarly to Emmett and me. "Any clue?" I asked Bella. She shook her head frowning.

"It's driving me insane." She muttered. _Jasper forbade me from looking through her mind. He said he would know if I did and if I cheated he would do something drastic._ She rolled her eyes as she sent me the thought. I laughed softly. You had to love Jasper.

.:Edward:.

I was apprehensive, to say the least. Alice had a history of going over the top when she was planning something and I didn't want this to be dragged out to be such a big deal. Though I guess it was because before tonight, I had never been to the Cullen/Hale residence and I had never met Dr. Cullen. I still hadn't though, I expected he and Esme were talking. I smiled at the thought. I hoped they got along. From what I had heard about the Doctor, he was sweet and caring and a family man; a perfect fit for Esme.

A hand slid into mine, breaking my train of thought. Bella smiled at me slowly.

"What has got you smirking?" she wondered aloud. I smiled.

"Just thinking about Esme. I'm hoping she and Carlisle hit it off." I told her honestly. She grinned at the idea.

"That would be so perfect!" she cooed. "They are just right for each other." I laughed. She was radiant with her sudden joy.

"Okay everyone!" Alice sang skipping into the room. "Time to go outside!" We all followed her as she led us outside to the back yard. I heard both Rosalie and Bella gasp. A large projector screen had been set up on the patio outside. It was huge and how Alice managed to get it up I'll never know. There were three love seat couches around the screen and large patio heaters on each side of the couches. There were piles of warm blankets placed on the couches and in front of them was a large table filled with food and drinks. Bella and Rosalie turned to Alice and kissed her cheeks.

"Alice this is brilliant!" Bella cried, looking over at the make shift theater again. Alice was beaming.

"I knew you all would love it!" she cried. We walked over to the couches and sat down. Bella sat next to me on the right couch, Rosalie and Emmett in the middle and Jasper and Alice on the left. I pulled up the blankets around us and suddenly Bella smiled. She stood up, put a thick wool blanket down first then layered the rest over them. She then slid in next to me and cuddled into my side with the blankets over us. I could feel her icy skin through the thick flannel of both of our shirts. She grabbed a cord and flipped on a switch. I frowned. I hadn't even seen that. Suddenly the wool blanket started warming up and I smiled at her. Electric blankets. Alice really had thought of everything.

"Which movie should we watch first?" she cried standing up. "Romeo and Juliet, Mission Impossible or The Bride of Chucky?" She asked holding up three DVD's.

"Chucky!" Jasper and Rosalie yelled almost at once, while Emmett screamed for Mission Impossible. I saw Bella send glares at her two sibling who both smirked and high fived. Alice turned to me.

"Do you not like Chucky?" I asked Bella softly. She grimaced.

"My stupid siblings like to torture me. I can usually handle scary movies, but Chucky is a doll and that's just wrong." She said shaking her head. I laughed.

"Do you mind watching it if I promise you can hide your eyes in my chest when you get scared?" she smirked up at me.

"I guess so." I turned to Alice.

"Put on Chucky." Both Rosalie and Jasper smiled wickedly and settled down into their couches. It was a little unnerving, but mostly funny. Alice danced inside of the house and up to the second story. She appeared in a window and popped the movie into the DVD player hooked up to the projector. Then she danced back down stairs as the movie started.

It was a funny experience, watching the usually calm and collected Bella get scared by a couple of ragged dolls. She would scream and bury her face into my chest whenever the music changed slightly. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing out loud. Finally when the movie was over she sighed. I turned to look at her. "It wasn't really that bad was it?" I asked softly. She glared at me, but I saw a small smirk on her lips.

"For you maybe." She said snuggling in, closer to my side. She rested her head against my chest and sighed. "Let's watch Romeo and Juliet now." She said for everyone to hear. Rosalie and Jasper sighed.

"I guess since we made you sit through that movie we can watch it." Rosalie said rolling her eyes. I smiled at her and she winked back. She stood up and stretched before moving towards the house. She came back moments later with a huge grin plastered on her face. "You will never guess what I just saw!" she squealed. Bella sat up, her eyes large and round in confusion. Jasper too looked confused.

"What is it?" Alice asked, the only one able to match Rosalie's excitement.

"Carlisle and Esme are totally cuddling on the couch in the living room!" she squealed jumping up and down. I had never seen her like this and it seemed strange. But Bella jumped up instantly.

"What?" she hissed, excitement growing on her face. Rosalie nodded.

"It was so precious, I wish you guys could have seen it!" she cried. Bella and Alice started towards the house in silence, running the whole way. I looked at Jasper and Emmett who just shrugged. Rosalie sighed. "You guys just don't get it. This is a very good thing." She explained.

"I know that." I said frowning. And I did. I wanted Esme all the happiness in the world. "I just don't understand why you guys need to see it." Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"It's just a girl thing. That's what we do." She said shrugging. I rolled my eyes just as Bella and Alice were coming back outside. Their heads were huddled together and they were whispering to each other and giggling.

"That's was so cute!" Bella exclaimed sitting next to me again. Alice nodded in agreement. Suddenly the lights on the patio came on and we all looked up to see Esme with her arms folded over her chest glaring at us. Carlisle in the exact same position.

.:Jasper:.

I could feel the anger and humor rolling off of both Esme and Carlisle, but even more I could feel the love. I smiled as Carlisle caught my eye and he sent me a brief smile before turning back to the rest of us.

"I suppose you think it is appropriate to spy." Esme's voice was clear as a bell and carried over all of us. She was embarrassed most of all.

"No Esme!" Alice said quickly. Esme's eyes cut to Alice and she stopped talking. In those moments I had never been more afraid of a human.

"Everyone get in the cars. Now. We are going home." No one dared objected. Edward, Emmett and Alice stood silently and walked over to Esme. She watched them file inside then turned to look at us.

"Goodnight." She called out to us.

"Night!" we all mumbled back. I saw her turn to Carlisle and he whispered something in her ear which made her turn a delicate shade of pink. She nodded her head and he kissed her hand before she departed. Carlisle turned back to us.

"What have all to say for yourself?" he asked, walking over to the couches. Bella and Rosalie exchanged a glance.

"It was all Jasper!" they both cried. "He made us curious!" I glared at my sisters.

"What?" I yelled. They both turned to me and glared, daring me to say otherwise. I was outnumbered. Again.

"Don't worry Jasper. I'm not here to point fingers." He said softly. I nodded slightly relieved. "But we do need to have a family meeting." He said softly. We all nodded and waited for him to continue. "I think it is in our best interest to tell them." I expected Rosalie and Bella to scream protests but they remained silent. I had already been planning on telling Alice. I had to.

"I think you are right Carlisle." Rosalie said after a moment. Bella nodded in agreement. "We have to be honest. I know that just leaving them is not an option for me." She said softly. We all nodded. "What other choice do we have?" Bella took a deep breath and sighed. Emotions started spilling from her. Fear, worry, anticipation, pain.

"Bella." I said moving to her side. She looked up at me slowly. "He's not going to hate you because he knows what you are. He loves you. Nothing can change that." I told her gently. She nodded and collapsed against my side.

"Thanks Jazz." She said gently. I nodded.

"So it's settled? Before the weekend is over." Carlisle said standing. We all nodded. "Good. Now let's get this place cleaned up."

.:Esme:.

I was scared, to say the least. I had acted out of impulse earlier when I pulled everyone out to the cars. I felt bad about it now of course. "Esme?" I looked up and saw Alice knocking hesitantly on the door. I smiled at my cousin.

"Come on in Alice." I said softly. She came in silently and sat down on her bed facing me.

"I'm really sorry I embarrassed you earlier." She whispered. I smiled at her.

"It's quiet alright Alice. I wasn't really too embarrassed. I was just startled. A little scared I think." I admitted. Alice frowned at me, her delicate face confused. "I've never met someone I've been so instantly attracted to." She smiled and waited for me to continue. "I was so wrapped up in my own little world with Carlisle, I didn't get a chance to really see any other emotions than the attraction I felt towards him. It's stronger than anything I've ever felt and as soon as I heard you girls, I was snapped out of that reality and into this and everything came rushing in. I panicked. I'm so sorry for tearing you three away like that." Alice was up and hugging me before I could blink.

"Don't worry about it Esme. It's all going to work out. Don't be scared to love Carlisle. He's right for you." I nodded slowly.

"I'm just so frightened how fast it is going." Alice nodded.

"I know you've been hurt. But don't be afraid. Carlisle is a good man. He's good for you. You two balance each other out. Just trust me." She said softly. And I did. I felt her words and I knew them to be true. I smiled.

"Thank you Alice. I don't know what I would do without you." I said kissing the top of her head. She just grinned.

"Well for one thing, you'd be dealing with Emmett all on your own."

I laughed. "Yes, that's true."

* * *

**So was it up to par? I hope so. I hope i clarified why Esme just up and left suddenly with the gang. If not, just let me know, i'd be more than happy to clarify.**

**xox to you all!**


	16. The Truth Part 1

**I know it's been FOREVER! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I'm posting the next three chapters TODAY as well since they go together.**

**we have hit over 100 reveiws! this is SOOOO encouraging guys!! YOu have no idea!**

**Thank You SOOOOOOOOOOO much to AmberGlow2 for all the Beta work and moral support. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

The Truth Part 1

.:Rosalie:.

I decided to break the news to Emmett over dinner. I figured if he was well fed, he might be more open to the idea. Bella helped me cook because I didn't have any idea as to what to make. We eventually ended up ordering steak and having it delivered to the house. Jasper was taking Alice out somewhere, I wasn't sure of the exact location and Carlisle had decided a picnic on the beach with Esme would suffice. "Bella have you decided how to tell Edward yet?" I asked softly, while flipping through a magazine. Bella was sitting on my bed, painting her toenails silently. She bit her lip and her hand faltered.

"I don't know." she whispered. I sat up and grabbed my phone. I dialed Emmett's number before Bella could stop me.

"Yellow!" I smiled at Emmett's greeting.

"Hey Emmett, could you help me out a bit?" I asked glancing at Bella. She was capping her nail polish but not stopping me.

"Of course Rosie! What's up?" I glanced at Bella again and continued.

"Well you see Bella wants to spend some quality time with Edward today and she doesn't know where to take him. Got any ideas?" I asked. I could practically see Emmett's grin.

"Well he's always going running and I heard him talking to Alice about some meadow he found…" I smiled and interrupted him.

"Perfect. Get him to take Bella there today." I said grinning. Bella frowned slowly.

"Rosie, I think he was already planning on it." This was perfect.

"Okay, then I will see you later. Buh bye!" I sang hanging up. I turned to Bella. "Did you hear that?" she nodded and a small grin came on her face.

"Thanks Rose." She said softly before walking towards the door.

"Anytime Bella."

By the time Emmett came I had the entire place cleared of my family and had the food set up in the dining room. There were three large knocks on the door and I strode over to answer it. To say Emmett looked nice would be an understatement. He wore a light grey button up shirt and his brown curled hair soft and shiny. He wore dark blue jeans and some nice dress shoes. I smiled at him stood aside letting him in. I watched as he eyed my red silk blouse and black knee length skirt that hugged my perfect curves and rode up to my waist giving it a fifties feel. I wore my lovely red pumps and my hair was up out of my face. "Hey." He said handing me a large bouquet of flowers; a mixture between calla lilies, tiger lilies and lavender. I smiled at him and took the flowers. They smelled wonderful.

"Thank you Emmett. Usually people try to win me over with roses. These are exquisite!" I said smiling. He grinned.

"The calla lilies represent beauty and the tiger lilies represent pride and wealth and the lavender represents devotion." He beamed. I was impressed. I had never received a bunch of flowers so thought out.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him. He nodded and followed me into the kitchen. "So was it Edward or Alice who helped you? Esme maybe?" I asked putting the flowers in a vase. Emmett's smile became sheepish.

"Well Edward gave me a list of flower meanings and stuff but I put it together." I was surprised. So it was truly from him. They meant just that much more now. He sniffed the air. "Is that steak I smell?" I smiled and nodded. He grinned as if it were Christmas.

I led him into the dining room where we sat down next to each other. I pulled up a plate for him and he grinned.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked curiously. I shook my head and he shrugged. I watched him as he ate for a moment, completely fascinated. "You look amazing by the way." He said grinning. I smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself there tiger." He winked and I let out a small laugh, releasing a small fraction of the anxiety that had covered me.

"You know, there is something about you." He said gently, staring at me intently as if the answer was going to pop out at him.

"What?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"You're not like other girls Rose. That's why I was so attracted to you at first. I mean, don't get me wrong. You're the most gorgeous woman alive," he said smirking. "But there was something about you that's different. You're not just a pretty face Rose. You're so much more." I was touched by his words and suddenly found my courage to explain everything to him.

"Emmett I need to tell you something." I said after another minute. He served himself a third helping of potatoes and nodded. He looked at me curiously while chewing his steak. I took a deep breath. "I don't know how I am going to get this out but I just want you to know that I am telling you this because I really care about you." I said slowly. He stopped eating and put his fork and knife down. His large hands encased mine, rubbing soothing circles into the backs of them.

"Rosie, whatever it is you can tell me. My feelings won't change about you." He whispered. I nodded and took another deep breath.

"Emmett, I'm not human." I blurted. He looked at me and frowned, but made no joke so I continued on. "I know this sounds insane and I can't even begin to make this make sense but I'm a vampire." I was surprised he didn't laugh at me. He just brought my hands to his lips and spoke gently.

"Does this mean I can't see you anymore?" he asked softly.

"No of course not!" I cried.

"Are you in any danger from this?" I shook my head slowly.

"Then I don't care what you are. As long as we can be together and you aren't in danger." He said kissing my hands. If I could have cried I would have been. I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He just brought me closer to his chest, hugging me tightly. "Rosalie I love you. No matter what or who you are. Nothing could ever change that." He said softly. I wished I could cry.

"Emmett I think I love you too." I confessed. I looked up to see his eyes. He was grinning widely now. "What?" I asked smiling.

"Well, I always wondered how strong my powers of seduction were. They must be pretty amazing if I could rope in the sexiest vampire there ever was." I burst into laughter. Only my Emmett…

* * *

**How'd it go? A yes? Maybe? I hope so. I'll post the next chapters soon!**


	17. The Truth Part 2

**I'm sorry it's been a longish wait. I meant to have it up yesterday but i just had some seriously devistating news. My favorite uncle just passed away last night and i'm not really sure how i feel right now. The author's note bellow i wrote a while ago so it might have a different tone than this one. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but i don't know how quick I can be.**

**Thanks for understanding...**

**

* * *

**

Alrighty then. Here comes Jazz and Ali! Quick little thank you to AmberGlow2 (who is writing Sacred Legends which is soooo good) for all the Beta work. She is the coolest woman ever. Check it.

**Alright, second of all... thank you for everyone being sooo patient with me. I love you all for it. Really. I'm trying to get these done, but i'm not doing well in school... well. you know the drill. **

**anyway... here is chapter 17.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17

The Truth Part 2

.:Jasper:.

I had planned a romantic night in the harbor in Port Angeles. I had rented a boat and had it decorated elaborately, as if Alice had done it herself. She looked absolutely stunning when I picked her up. She wore a simple black strapless dress and black pumps. I had to take a few deep breaths to regain my self control. "Hello Jasper." She said softly. I smiled and handed her a large bouquet filled with orchids and pink, white and red roses and forget-me-nots. She gasped and took the flowers delicately. "Jasper these are stunning!" she cried. "Orchids for love and beauty, forget-me-nots for true love, red roses for love, pink roses for perfect happiness and white roses for eternal love." She whispered. I smiled. She had nailed every flower with its meaning. She finally tore her gaze from the flowers. "Let me just go put these in water." She said running inside. I waited by the door and when she returned she had a forget-me-not pinned in her hair. I smiled and took her hand.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, kissing the back of her hand gently. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, let's go."

The drive there was filled with Alice's beautiful voice as she spoke about anything and everything that came to mind. It mostly revolved around fashion, though she spoke of Edward just as much. She loved her brother; it was obvious without my talent.

I never felt the need to have to use words with Alice. She just knew what I was thinking, so she spoke for both of us, which suited us just fine.

I was so in tune with her emotions, so much more than with anyone outside of my family. Right now she was nervous, excited and the most overwhelming emotion; in love. I took her delicate hand in my own and kissed it. She looked up at me and smiled.

I pulled into the harbor and parked. I quickly ran at a human pace to Alice's door and held it open for her, helping her get out. "Thank you." She said sending me a dazzling smile. I nodded, returning her smile. I led her down the docks and stopped just before the boat came into view. I turned around to look at her.

"Close your eyes." I whispered against her ear. She did as she was told and smirked.

"Jasper, we are walking on an uneven dock. I am wearing four inch pumps. I'm afraid not even I would be able to make it with my eyes closed." Damn. She had a good point. I smiled.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"With all of my being." I smiled and placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead before scooping her up in my arms, bridal style. She squealed and laughed, but kept her eyes shut. I walked over to the ship and smiled. It was completely lit in tiny white lights. Flowers were set on almost every flat surface and there was soft music playing. I stepped on the boat and set Alice down on a soft bench.

"Wait right here and keep your eyes shut." I whispered. She nodded and I turned back to the thick rope that was keeping us on the dock. I untied it quickly and went upstairs to start the engine. It started almost silently and I drove out into the bay, watching Alice the whole time. Once we were where I wanted, I stopped and dropped the anchor. I ran back down to Alice's side; she still had her eyes closed and a small delicate smile played on her perfect lips. "Alright. You can open them now." I whispered. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. I watched and felt as her emotions ranged from shock, to awe to complete and overwhelming love and happiness. She flung her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek, hugging me tightly.

"Jasper it's so beautiful!" she said into my neck. I smiled. I had to tell her. I wanted it to be over and done with.

"Alice, I need to tell you something." I said pulling away. She nodded, slightly confused. I walked her over to the bench and we sat down.

"As long as I can still be with you I don't care what it is." She said confidently. I bit my lip. I knew Alice tended to have, vivid 'visions'. Did she have one about tonight? "I've been having these flashes of tonight all week. But I never saw this." She said waving her hand out to the boat. She smiled a beautiful smile. "I saw you trying to tell me something, and you were so nervous, I got nervous then you wouldn't tell me. Then I saw you tell me something and then you got angry, then I got angry then we didn't talk. Then I saw you telling me after that, it was happiness. That's all I could see. We were together and that's all I need to be happy." I felt like I wanted to cry. I didn't deserve Alice. She was so perfect. Such an angel.

"Alice," I said reigning in my emotions. I took her soft hands in mine and took a deep breath. "You know that I love you right?" I could feel her pulse quicken at my words and she nodded.

"Jasper, I love you too. I've been waiting for you for so long it seems." She said gently. I nodded, taking courage from her words.

"Alice, what I'm about to tell is going to seem absolutely insane. I don't know what else to do because you are everything to me." She nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Alice, I'm a vampire." I watched her face as she studied mine. I desperately tried to keep my emotions neutral, wanting her to be able to express hers without my sway. She smiled slowly, unsure. I could feel her emotions rubbing my senses. Confusion, love, calm and a very small hint of fear. "Alice my love, there is nothing to fear." I said gently not moving too quickly. I was suddenly worried I had scared her. She took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry. It was a lot to take in." she said with a smile. All of her fear and confusion was replaced with tender love. "I'm okay. Really." She said softly. I studied her face, completely stunned. "What?" she asked worried.

"I just told you I was a mythical creature and you just smile?" I asked gently. She blushed and shrugged.

"Well it logically makes sense. I mean, there is no way you can be human. You are so much more. I just wish I came to the conclusion on my own." She admitted with a small grin. I couldn't stop the suddenly overwhelming joy I felt at her words. She really, truly loved me.

**

* * *

**

So i am going to try to get the next chapter up asap. It's done but my computer is having spazzing freaking out time right now so i'm going to shoot for tomorrow or the day after. Def before the weekend is up though. Pinky Swearsies.

**Oh! Also i started a C2 group. It's nice. It's called "A little Heart Warming Treat" It's niiiicee...**

**OH! ANOTHER MAJOR THING! IF YOU GUYS READ DEMONS IN THE DARK, THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT IT AND I NEED HELP TO GET THE CHAPTERS OUT(Baby Gender anyone?)! okay, enough caps for me.**

**xox**


	18. The Truth Part 3

****

Hey i promised before weekend is up right? Well in my mind, the day (or night) doesn't end until you sleep or six am. That's my rule. It is now, 12.15 on the dot. so i'm not late. :)

Thanks so much to everyone for the well wishes about my uncle. I'm still not sure about it but it's definintely helped. thanks so much.

So lots of you thought it was Bella and Edward next. How could I leave out Carlisle and Esme? Simple. I couldn't. So here they are. I saved the best for last so Edward and Bella are afterwards. :D

* * *

Chapter 18

The Truth Part 3

.:Carlisle:.

I had physically known Esme for a day, but it felt like so much more. She was the most wonderful person I had ever met in all my years of living. She was kind, intelligent, patient, understanding and so, so beautiful. I couldn't even begin to describe her beauty, for there were no words that would do her justice. The way her hair fell freely around her shoulders in soft waves and her smooth pale skin that was so soft and delicate. Her slow, graceful walk where her full hips swayed delicately. And her eyes. I could just spend the rest of eternity staring into her eyes. Those deep hazel pools that left me aching to touch her in so many ways. Yes I was irrevocably in love with Esme Swan.

Knowing how intense my emotions were for Esme made me excited and hesitant at the same time when I thought of revealing my closely guarded secret. I wanted to tell her so desperately, yet I was afraid she wouldn't understand. I didn't want to scare her off, but I knew that her knowing the truth would make my life more complete in ways I didn't think it could be. I had had countless debates with my children, regarding god and our souls. It was usually Bella who would speak with me about the topic. I often ended up much more confused than I started out and Bella would always smirk at me and dance off, as if she held all of life's answer's in her well protected mind. She probably did.

But as I drove to pick up Esme, I found myself questioning if God had truly placed us on this earth to be punished as so many believed. He had not damned us to eternity but blessed us with immeasurable amounts of time to find the ones we were destined for. And in my cold, silent heart, I knew Esme and I were two parts of a puzzle.

I pulled up to the house where she lived with her father and cousins. I could hear her inside, speaking to Emmett.

"Don't break anything. Don't get arrested. Don't do anything stupid." She was listing off a number of rules to Emmett as I walked up to the door. "Oh and whatever you do, if I come home and this house is no longer here so help me god," I heard Emmett shuffle away.

"Don't worry Esme, I'm going over to see Rose. Not staying here." He said, panic clear in his voice.

"Then don't you dare do anything to that beautiful house of theirs. If one thing goes wrong I am holding you personally responsible and you get to pay and provide labor if it is needed." She growled. I smiled. Even when she was threatening, she sounded absolutely perfect. I heard Emmett grumble a yes before I knocked on the door. I heard her lovely heart beat speed up and I smiled. She opened the door and I felt my breath taken from me. She was wearing a green flowing skirt that ended at her knees, a white blouse and tan sandals. Her hair was down and it flowed freely. I smiled at her and took her delicate hand in my own.

"Good evening." I said pressing a soft kiss into her hand. I felt her heartbeat quicken and watched as a chill danced down her body. She smiled at me.

"Hello Carlisle." She said shyly. I held out the large bouquet to her. It was simple with red carnations and baby's breath. She gasped and took it into her hands gently. "Oh Carlisle, they are beautiful!" she cried. You are beautiful my love.

"I thought it appropriate." I said slowly. She looked up at me, the question in her eyes. "The red carnations mean that my heart aches and belongs to you and the baby's breath means everlasting love." I explained, slightly worried I was scaring her by being so forward. She only smiled wider.

"Let me just put these in a vase." She said slipping into the kitchen. I waited at the front door and saw Emmett come down stairs.

"Hey Carlisle!" he said loudly. I smiled at him.

"Emmett." He was pulling on a coat.

"Well I'm off to see Rose. Do me a favor and keep Esme out as long as possible, and bring her back happy." He whispered once he neared me. I laughed.

"As long as you keep your hands off my daughter." I warned with a smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing doc. See you sly dogs later!" he said jumping into his jeep. I laughed. I wouldn't mind having Emmett around for the rest of eternity. Sure he would be annoying sometimes, but he seemed like a light hearted happy man, perfect for my Rosalie.

Esme came back and slipped on her tan leather jacket. I smiled and lead her out to my car, holding the door open for her. She smiled her thanks and slipped in. I stepped into the car and pulled out smoothly onto the high way. I wanted to know everything about the amazing woman sitting next to me, but I wasn't sure how to ask.

"You know what Carlisle," she said turning to me. I smiled and looked over into her beautiful full eyes. I loved the way my name rolled off of her tongue and slipped between her perfect pink lips.

"Yes Esme?" I purred. She smiled, her heart beat accelerated slightly, though she remained calm.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel safe with you. I feel like I've known you my whole life, not just a day and I feel as though it would hurt very much to be separated from you." She admitted in a whisper. I pulled up to a stop and leaned towards her. I placed my hand under her chin, tilting her face up to see me.

"Esme, I know exactly how you feel." I said gently. "It's not everyday you encounter your soul mate." I said slowly. I felt as though I was rushing things, but she simply dazzled me with a stunning smile.

"Is that what we are Carlisle? Soul mates?" She asked with a sly grin. I watched her face seriously.

"No." I said slowly. I saw confusion cloud her eyes a moment and I smiled. "We're more than that." I felt her soft lips come in contact with mine and I wanted so badly to crush her to me. But she was so fragile, so breakable. I carefully pulled my left hand around the back of her neck as I pulled her closer to me. I wanted her. In every way possible. Her love, her mind, her body, her blood. I froze at that thought. I didn't want her blood. I only wanted her to be with me forever.

I pulled away gently. I only then realized that her hands were tangled in my hair and we were much closer than we were moments ago. I smiled to her. "Come on dear. There is something I want you to see and something I want to tell you." I said gently pulling away. She nodded, licking her full lips. I had to use all my self control not bend over to lick her lips the way she so often did. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out, hurrying to Esme's side to help her out. She stepped out and gasped. It seemed she only just realized where we were. I had taken her out to the beach, on the top of a cliff that overhung the water. It was absolutely stunning at sunset, though it was overcast right now. I knew that the sun would come out for a few moments before it went below the horizon. Alice had been so kind as to inform me of this.

I pulled out a thick blanket and set it on the floor. I sat down and Esme sat next to me, snuggled into my side. She smelled so wonderful, so warm and inviting. I pulled my arms around her tiny waist, never wanting to let go of her.

"Carlisle?" She asked after a moment. I looked down to see her large doe eyes watching me. "You said you wanted to tell me something." She said gently. I nodded.

"Indeed." I took a deep breath, unsure how to begin. "I want to tell you a story Esme. I want you to just listen and be open to it no matter how strange it sounds." I requested. She nodded, slowly. I took another deep breath and began my tale. "It all started in England about three hundred years ago." I said gently. "There was a man of God who led crusades against demons that roamed the earth and fed off of the blood of humans. He had a son who was 23 years old and eager to follow in his father's footsteps. One day, his son was leading an angry mob towards the hiding place of these savage demons. He was leading the group when one of the demons turned on him and started to feast from his blood. He was fortunate enough to escape into a cellar where he hid himself in rotted potatoes for three days. He knew if his father had seen that he was attacked by the demon, he would have had him burned. His father had everything that was touched by the demons burned. So he waited out the days until he woke up with a new body, new senses and a new thirst. He knew he had become one of the demons.

"So he slipped away during the night, resisting the smells of the human blood, not wanting to be a monster. It was by accident one night that he stumbled across a doe. He was weak and almost feral with hunger and attacked the doe. It was to his surprise that he was able to feed from her and be sustained. So he began his new life, feeding from animals so that he could survive." Esme was quiet for a moment, taking in my words with great care.

"Carlisle, are you trying to tell me," she stopped, measuring her words. "Are you speaking about vampires?" she asked softly. I nodded, waiting for her to speak. "Why?" She asked gently. I took a deep breath.

"My father was a priest in 1630. He led many crusades against vampires, trying to rid the world of their evil." I said slowly. I watched Esme's face as she connected my words together.

"Carlisle, are you a vampire?" she asked gently. I looked deep into her eyes and saw only love and curiosity.

"Yes my love." I said taking her soft, warm hands in my own. "I am so sorry that I am scaring you. I felt so compelled to tell you." I shook my head looking away from her deep eyes. "I have never felt so strongly about anyone before, and in all my long life, I feel as if I am finally complete, sitting here with you." I said gently. I felt her warm hands on my cheek and looked up back into her loving hazel eyes.

"Carlisle, please don't worry about offending me. I am glad you told me." She said slowly. "I never knew that I could feel so happy." She had tears in her eyes. I smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "I am curious though," she said gently. I looked down at her, waiting for her question to be asked. "Are any of the legends true?" I smiled.

"That is entirely another story in itself." She smiled.

"Tell me?" I looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled. I couldn't refuse her anything. So I told her of the legends that weren't true, the few that were close and the actual truth. "What about the sun?" She asked eagerly. I smiled.

"Well it doesn't harm me. In fact I really do enjoy it. But I become quiet conspicuous in the public eye." She frowned.

"I don't understand." I looked up at the sky and notice that the sun would be coming out soon. I smiled and stood up.

"I'll show you."

* * *

**Don't you just love Carlisle? He's sooo sweet! :D**

**I hope it was up to par. Edward and Bella coming up! (and trust me. It is pretty lengthy.)**


	19. The Truth Part 4

**So here it is! I liked writing this chapter because you really get all of the history and stories out. Thanks SO MUCH to AmberGlow2 for all the Beta Work. She's so great.**

**And another thanks to all of the kind words. you guys just make my day. So please; Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

The Truth Part 4

.:Bella:.

I was pacing in the hall way by the front door. I glanced at my watch. It was only three in the afternoon. It was perfect. I wanted to tell Edward my true nature. I wanted to be free and normal around him. I didn't want to scare him off though. I didn't want him to fear me or hate me. It was a disturbingly frustrating situation. I saw Jasper walking through the house, moving up stairs to get ready. He was taking Alice to the harbor in Port Angeles. He glanced over at me and smiled a small smile. "Bella, you'll be fine." He said softly. I nodded, trying to control my scattered emotions.

"I know Jazz, I just. I don't know." He moved to my side and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Please, don't worry. Just be yourself. The girl you were before your change and let the pieces fall where they may." He said softly. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Jasper." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Always Bells. I'll see you later." I nodded.

"Have a good time with Alice." I said as he walked away. He smiled at me and disappeared up stairs. I took a deep breath, only slightly calmer than I was before. I heard his heartbeat and smelled his amazing scent before he knocked on the door. I heard three soft knocks and I was at the door in an instant. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I pulling it open.

He was standing there, wearing a light tan sweater with a white button up shirt underneath. I smiled.

"We're wearing the same thing." I said smiling. He looked down, his eyes roaming over my body before he looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Indeed we are." I felt slightly dazzled by his smoldering green eyes. I suddenly felt very stupid. I was a horrible vampire, being dazzled by a human. I shook my head, clearing it. "These are for you." He said softly, handing me a small bouquet of wild flowers. I smiled. They were the most stunning flowers I had ever seen.

"These are absolutely stunning! Where did you get them?" I asked smiling. He grinned.

"I'll show you." I smiled.

"Let me put these in a vase." I said gliding into the kitchen. I pulled out a vase and poured water in it before running it upstairs to my room. I came back down stairs and smiled to Edward.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked softly. I nodded with a smile and he took my hand.

He led me out to his car and opened the door for me. I slid in with a smile and sat down. He walked to the driver's side and stepped in. "Are you excited?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"Extremely curious as well." I said honestly. He laughed.

"I'd bet you are." I smiled.

The ride was short and quiet. It was a comfortable silence though and I didn't mind. Edward seemed excited and I briefly contemplated sneaking into his mind. I scowled at the thought. I couldn't do that to Edward. As much as I wanted to, his mind was much too precious and I wanted him to tell me what was going on within it; I didn't want to have to force it out of him. "What are you scowling about?" He asked laughing. I pulled myself back to reality and bit my lip, moving my hair in front of my face. I was glad I could no longer blush, because I was sure I would have been scarlet right now. I felt his warm fingers graze my cheek as he swept my hair back up behind my ear. I turned to look to see him smiling gently. "You do that when you are embarrassed." He observed. I bit my lip and nodded. "Why?" I smiled softly.

"It's a very long story." I said softly. He smiled.

"We have all day." He said nodding. I glanced out the window to see we had parked. There was forest all around us and a small trail in front of us.

"Where are we?" I asked. Though vampires generally had an impeccable sense of direction, I didn't. I often got lost and confused, simply because I never paid attention to how I got from point A to point B. Edward smiled at me and stepped out of the car. He walked around and opened my door, helping me out. I smiled at his politeness. He walked to the trunk and pulled out a back pack. He smiled.

"Ready for a little hike?" I nodded. As a human, I had been extremely clumsy. Now I was only occasionally clumsy and that was only when I was walking at human pace. I had a feeling I was going to be falling a lot on this hike.

"You better be ready to catch me. I have a tendency to fall down." I joked. Edward grinned.

"I'll always catch you." I felt warmth spread through me at his words. If my heart were still beating, I'm sure it would be pounding irregularly.

I started toward the trail and Edward chuckled. I turned to look at him. "What?" I asked curiously. He took my hand in his and led me away from the trail. I couldn't help but notice the shock that erupted when his soft, warm skin touched mine. It was like being electrocuted. The only difference was I wanted more of it and it didn't hurt.

Edward led me over to the forest and started walking. I was skeptical about this and Edward could tell. "Do you not trust my sense of direction?" he teased. I smiled.

"I hardly trust my own and I'm supposed to have a perfect sense of direction." I stated. Edward grinned.

"Don't worry. I come here all the time." His deep green eyes bore into mine and I found myself completely losing all coherency.

We walked in silence. I tripped once, so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize there was a large root sticking up out of the ground enough to trip me. Edward caught me easily before setting me on my feet again. Finally I could see light spilling in through the trees ahead. I pointed to it.

"Is that where we are going?" I asked excitedly. Edward looked at me and frowned.

"We're still rather far away from it." He said slowly. I bit my lip. "What do you see?" He asked gently.

"A clearing in the trees." I might as well be honest since I was going to tell him my most guarded secret soon. He smiled at me.

"Wow, you must have amazing eyesight." He said grinning. I nodded.

"20/20." He laughed. We walked on until we reached the meadow. I stopped as soon as it came into full view. It was perfectly circular and the grass was rich and green. It smelled incredible and I recognized the flowers from my bouquet sprinkled throughout. I turned to Edward and smiled. "Edward this is spectacular!" I cried. He grinned.

"I'm so glad you like it." He started towards the center of the field and I froze. The sun had just come out and I was still hiding in the shadows. Edward looked back at me and frowned in confusion. I bit my lip.

"Edward, I need to tell you something." I said gently. He nodded and took a step towards me. I contemplated my choices and decided show then tell would be best. I held out my hands to Edward in a stop sign. "I want to show you first. Please don't be scared." I said gently. He nodded.

"I'm fine. What is it?" Concern was heavy in his voice. I took a deep breath and stepped into the sun light.

I was curled up on my side on the blanket Edward had pulled out from the backpack. He was sitting there, staring at me, watching my skin sparkle in the sun light. The sun was playing hide and seek with the clouds, coming and going within 5 minute spans. Edward hadn't said much since I first stepped into the sun, merely stared at me in open shock. I was beginning to wonder if that was the best way to go about telling him. "Edward?" I asked hesitantly. His eyes met mine as the sun slid back behind the clouds. It seemed it was easier for him to speak when I wasn't sparkling.

"Yes Bella?" His voice was gentle and smooth.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't look at his eyes anymore. Instead I buried my face in my arms. I had definitely gone about this the wrong way.

"Sorry for what?" he asked softly. I sighed and shook my head, wishing I could cry and slightly glad I couldn't.

"I'm not normal Edward." My voice was muffled by my arms and I didn't care. "I'm not human." I heard a soft chuckle and peaked over my arm to look at him. He had a glorious smile on his face.

"Well I figured as much." He said with a smile. I frowned. What? "I was actually wondering if you are in fact, an angel. It would make sense. You are completely stunning and it's hard to look at you without forgetting how to breathe." The warmth was back at his words, reaching down to my toes and all the way to my cold heart.

"I'm no angel." I muttered. Edward shook his head.

"I don't believe that." I bit my lip.

"Trust me. I'm so much worse." I sighed and closed my eyes tightly. I could practically hear Edward's frown.

"Then if you aren't an angel, what are you?" he asked softly. I smiled.

"A demon." He laughed.

"Impossible." I opened my eyes and shrugged.

"Not really. Many cultures view my kind as demons, sent on this earth as a plague." I said slowly. He frowned.

"I don't see how they could think that." I smiled.

"Edward, do you know what legends I'm speaking of?" he shook his head slowly and I sat up. "Vampires Edward." He was still a moment, absorbing my words.

"You're a vampire?" I nodded very slowly. He frowned. "Then I don't know about you but I have been reading some pretty bogus vampire fiction lately." I laughed loudly at his unexpected words. They had caught me off guard and I couldn't contain the giggles. Edward only smiled and took my hand into his. The sun had come out again and Edward was examining my skin carefully. "So what does this mean?" He asked after a moment. I frowned and rested my chin on my knees.

"Well, I'm not sure. Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper are telling your family today." I said gently. Edward nodded.

"So you all are vampires?" I nodded slowly.

"Yes. Carlisle is the oldest, physically and chronologically as well. He was 23 when he was turned. That was about three hundred years ago. I was next. He found me in New York in 1873. I was 17 and I had just lost both of my parents. I was such a wreck. I loved my parents so much, they were all I had since most of the girls my age didn't approve of me. My mother was my best friend and my father was so supportive of me. It seems strange to have parents like that in the 1800's, but my parents were never normal. After they died, I had nothing left. I was dying when Carlisle found me. He changed me and took me in as his own daughter. It was fine for a while; we posed as brother and sister. I learned to readapt to humans and Carlisle went to work as a doctor. He taught me how to live off of animals instead of humans; we were 'vegetarian vampires'." I remembered those days with crystal clarity and whenever I thought back to them, I always seemed to get lost down memory lane.

"I'm sorry. About your parents." He said softly. I looked up into his big green eyes.

"They died in a fire. You're not supposed to remember your human life but I do. At least I remember parts of it. But I remember the night my parents died." I bit my lip and saw Edward nod for me to continue. I took a deep breath. "I had been arguing with my father that night. He had told me that I was going to marry the son of a friend of his. I was furious. I had never acted out against my parents until that night. But that fact was I knew I had no choice. We weren't rich and my new fiancé was. So that night, I stayed up later than normal. I didn't want to sleep, I felt too restless to sleep. We kept a candle in the front room and every night before we went to bed, I would blow it out. It had been a bed time ritual  
for us since I was young. That night though, I didn't blow it out. Instead I let it burn. I was so preoccupied with my mind I forgot about it. I went outside for some fresh air. It was about 3 in the morning. I had fallen asleep by the large tree in the yard. I woke when I felt warmth against my  
face. The house was engulfed in flames and no one made it out." My voice was barely a whisper and I was surprised Edward could hear me. He looked as if he were experiencing the pain I felt as I told my story. He pulled me gently into a hug, settling me down on his lap. I curled up and snuggled into his warmth and the delicious scent of him. "Bella, I'm so sorry that happened." He said softly. I nodded, unable to shed the tears I so wished I could.

"I am responsible for my parent's death. I know it wasn't intentional, but I did it. I killed them." He started rocking me softly. "No Bella. It's not your fault." He said gently. I let his words sooth me  
until I was more under control of my emotions.

"Did Alice ever tell you how our parents died?" He asked me softly. I shook my head and looked up at  
him. He took a deep breath.

"I was always really distant and cold to my family. I didn't mean to be, that's just how I was. My mother always tried to involve herself in my life and I usually pushed her away. I knew it hurt her, but I couldn't bring myself to care. One day, I decided to play the piano at a school talent show. Actually, Alice had forced me into it. My parents were so thrilled I was acting normal that they insisted on coming. Of course I objected. I didn't want them to make a big deal out of it. But my mother insisted and the more I told her I didn't want her to come, the more determined she was to be there.

"The night of the show, it was snowing. There was slick ice on the roads and it was very dangerous. I performed, hiding how glad I was that my mom was going to finally hear me play. I wanted her to be proud of me. My dad too. He was always stern and we didn't talk much. I felt I was a disappointment to him. So I played a piece I had written for them, one of my best works. When it was done, I searched the audience for them. I couldn't see them anywhere.

"After I performed I was angry and upset that they hadn't shown up. My mom had promised me she would and I knew I was being unfair, not being able to have it both ways. That's when Alice found me. I had never seen my sister more distraught. My parents had gotten into an accident on the way to the  
school." I could hear Edward's heart rate change according to his emotions. I hugged him gently, wishing I could ease his pain. "I came to the conclusion that was all my fault they had died. If I had been friendlier to them, let them in more, they wouldn't have made such a big deal about the  
talent show and they wouldn't have gotten to the car accident. If I had played for my mother before, maybe she wouldn't have been so adamant about coming." He spoke in a light whisper I had to strain to hear. I sat up in his lap and took his face into my hands gently.

"It seems we both feel responsible for our parent's death." I said slowly. He nodded.

"But at the same time, I can't help but think that if that hadn't happened. I wouldn't have met you. And although that sounds awful, I can't bring myself to wish for my life to end up any other way." He said softly. I bit my lip and nodded in agreement. "You are so extraordinary Bella, I really hope you see that." He said gently. I smiled slowly.

"I'm not nearly as incredible as you are Mr. Swan." I said smiling. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.  
"I do believe you I am falling in love with you Miss Cullen." I smiled at his words.

"Believe me Edward, if I had a heart beat, it would only beat for you."

**

* * *

**

Yay! backgrounds check! I'm sorry if someting is historically or geographically incorrect. I was too tired to reasearch it fully.


	20. Never Bet Against Alice

**Yay so thank you soooo much to AmberGlow2 and her sister for the beta work on this chapter. They are amazing. Thank you all for the fabulous reviews. I want to reply to all of them but they come in too quickly! so here is my reply.**

**THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ENCOURAGING THIS IS. YOU ARE ALL SO WONDERFUL WITH YOUR ENTHUSIASM AND KIND WORDS. YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

**okay so without further ado. the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Never Bet Against Alice

.:Edward:.

It had been a wonderful weekend. Bella and I had spent all of Saturday just talking. I learned so much about her, the amazing beautiful vampire she was. _Vampire._ I still couldn't wrap my head fully around it. In my mind, there were only people. In TV there were creatures other than that. Bella's news had turned my world upside down. Of course I didn't care what she was. She could have been a troll for all it mattered. She was so kind and gentle and absolutely beautiful. No angel could be more perfect than Bella. It just felt right, being with her. Like our souls were just one that was separated and now fixed. We were a part of each other and I just wanted her with me. And it seemed, she wanted the very same thing.

When I went home on Saturday, Bella came with me. We sat at Charlie's house and talked more until Charlie got home. I introduced them and it seemed Charlie was immediately taken by her. Who could blame him? She was perfect.

"Bella?" She looked up at me, her beautiful golden eyes piercing.

"Yes?" Her melodic voice filled me, making me forget what I had been about to ask her. We were laying on my bed together, listening to soft, classical music in the background. I had woven my arms securely around her waist and she let her head rest against my chest.

"Do you have to go back?" I asked softly. She looked up at me and smiled her glorious smile.

"Only if you want me to." I shook my head.

"I don't ever want to leave you." I told her boldly. She smiled and kissed my jaw with her cold, icy lips.

"Good." I felt a chill run down my spine at her words. She suddenly sat up and smiled. I frowned, missing the feel of her in my arms. "I can hear Jasper and Carlisle." She whispered. I nodded and she turned to me with a smile. I heard a soft knock on my door and looked up to see Esme there.

"Hello Esme, how was your evening?" I asked sitting up. She was positively glowing.

"Wonderful. How was your day?" she asked smiling.

"Educational." She nodded, fully understanding. Bella grinned and jumped up off the bed.

"Well, Carlisle and Jasper are down stairs speaking with Charlie. Why don't you two join us?" I nodded and stood up, taking Bella's hand in my own.

We followed Esme down stairs to see Carlisle and Charlie speaking. Jasper was talking to Alice. Bella let go of my hand and smiled, skipping to Jasper and Carlisle.

"Dad! Jazz!" she cried happily. Jasper turned and wrapped her up into a tight hug. He smiled at her. She was positively beaming. She turned to Carlisle who pulled her into a hug as well.

"Hello my daughter. How was your day?" she grinned and sent me a glance.

"Perfect." He laughed. I smiled, happy to see Bella interact with her family. Alice looked up at me and grinned. She stood up and danced over to me, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist and squeezing me tightly. "Hey Ali." I said softly. She looked up at me surprised. "What?" I asked confused.

"You haven't called me Ali since we were six." She said stunned. I just shrugged and she beamed, squeezing my waist tighter. "It's Bella." She declared. I looked up to see Bella, Jasper and Carlisle watching us curiously. I smiled.

"Well I believe it is time for us to leave. We've all had such exciting days." Carlisle said standing. Bella and Jasper nodded, standing as well. I felt my heart spasm. She said she wasn't going to leave. Bella and Jasper exchanged a glance then looked at me. Bella smiled and skipped to my side, placing a small kiss on my cheek. "I'll be in your room." She whispered to me. I nodded and hugged her, my heart calming considerably. I kissed her forehead and watched as she skipped to the front door. Jasper turned to Alice and kissed her cheek softly before walking out as well. Carlisle shook Charlie's hand then kissed Esme's. She blushed lightly and watched them leave. Charlie closed the door and sighed.

"Seems like you all are getting along with the Cullens." He observed. We nodded. "Good family." He said nodding to himself.

"Well I'm going to go to bed." Esme said softly. Alice nodded in agreement. "Night dad." Esme said, kissing Charlie's cheek.

"Night girls. Night Edward." I nodded and made my way up to my room. I stepped in to find Bella curled up in my bed. She smiled at me.

"Miss me?"

.:Esme:.

I was physically and emotionally drained. I had never really given much thought to mythical creatures, vampires specifically. Now it was all I could think about. Carlisle had spent the majority of the evening, explaining everything to me, answering all my questions patiently. He was so sweet and considerate; I couldn't help but compare him to the modern tales of vampires.

Carlisle surpassed all expectations with flying colors. He was kind and courteous and giving. He had saved Bella and Rosalie from horrible deaths and taken in Jasper as a son. He was a father to the small, odd family and I couldn't help but admire him. I felt my heart swell with pride at the thought of all his accomplishments. He was truly a gift to this world and I felt myself falling deeper for him. Was there ever a man who could rival Carlisle in any way? I was sure there wasn't.

I was taking out my earrings at the vanity when Alice danced into the room with a warm smile. "Hello Esme." She sang. I smiled.

"Hello Alice. How was your evening?" her smile grew wider if that was possible and she giggled.

"Oh Esme we'll have a girls night. I'll go make popcorn. You get in your jammies!" she said jumping in excitement. I laughed and did as I was told as she slipped out of the room. I went to the bathroom and washed my face thoroughly with cold water. It slapped me awake which was what I was hoping it would do. A girl's night with Alice was bound to be long.

I walked back to our room and pulled out my night shirt. It was a simple light green shirt with blue and green striped shorts. Nothing fancy or sexy. Just simple. I couldn't help but ponder what Carlisle would think of them and then mentally scolded myself for those thoughts. We weren't there in our relationship… _yet._ I let the word linger in my mind as I folded back my blankets and slipped in my bed, sitting against the head rest. I knew I wanted to be there with Carlisle; he was perfect in every way. His words echoed in my mind. _We're more than soul mates Esme._ I knew the words were true. I could see him sparkling in the sun, casting thousands of rainbows all around us. He was radiant.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alice skipped back into the room carrying a ridiculously large bowl of popcorn and a six pack of sodas. She placed them on the desk and smiled. "Just let me change then we can start." She said grabbing her pajamas. I nodded and watched her skip down to the bathroom. I wasn't sure how Alice could have so much energy all the time, she seemed to never run out. Though when she was asleep, she was out. Very little could wake her before she was ready.

She danced back into the room wearing a yellow tank top and pink short shorts. She bounced onto my bed with the large bowl in her arms. "Okay. Who should go first?" she asked with a large grin. I smiled.

"Go ahead." Her eyes went wide and she was suddenly very still, trying desperately to remember every detail of the night.

"Well first he picked me up and gave me a beautiful bouquet of flowers. So stunning. Then he drove me the harbor in Port Angeles where there was a boat decorated in all these little lights. It was so romantic." She gushed. I smiled at her overdramatic emotions. "Then he started to tell me, but he seemed so nervous, so I told him about the visions I had been getting all week and he ended up blurting it out. I didn't know how to react. I mean, it was so unexpected and yet, it wasn't." She said slowly. "I mean, I knew there was no way he could be human. I mean just look at the boy. He's gorgeous and flawless." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I'm in love with him Esme." Her voice had grown soft and it threw me off. I was used to loud, bubbly Alice. This Alice was calm and thoughtful. Was this all Jasper's influence?

"Alice, sweetheart. I can tell." I said taking her hands in mine. She looked at our hands for a long moment before looking up at me.

"Is it odd?" she asked softly. I thought a moment. I didn't want to be blunt with her, but I didn't want to lie either.

"It's different," I said slowly.

"But you're in love with Carlisle." She stated. I was surprised by her remark.

"What?" I asked in a breathy voice. She nodded and sat up straighter.

"I can tell. It's in the way you look and move around him. And he's in love with you too. You two are perfect for each other." She declared. I thought a moment on her words. Was she right? Did I love Carlisle? "Esme, need I remind you of our most important rule?" she asked sternly. I frowned in confusion. "Never bet against Alice."

**YAY! okay so i'm thinking next chapter (since i've only just started it) is going to be up this weekend sometime. So, um yeah. I'll try to move through it quickly to get to the really good stuff. Oh and i'm going to put a poll up soon i'd like you guys to help me out with. but i'll let you know when that's up.**

**xox**


	21. Realization

**YAY. So another chapter ready to rock. thanks to AmberGlow2 and StarryNighT for the beta work. you guys rock. and thank you all to everyone for being so cool and all the wonderful reviews that make me want to work a zillion times faster.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Realizations

.:Bella:.

I was glad Edward wanted me to stay with him. Truth be told I didn't think I could leave him even if he asked me to. He was like a magnetic force and I was a little weak magnet, being drawn to him. I felt complete with him by my side. He had answers to all of my unknown questions and I loved him for it.

I felt him shift slightly. He wasn't quiet asleep but he was close to it. I heard a car pull up outside and froze. I sniffed the air. Emmett was home. I sighed and kissed Edward's shoulder lightly. "Edward," I said softly. He stirred, but his eyes remained closed. "Edward. Emmett is home." I said kissing his neck. I felt him shiver and his eyes fluttered open.

"What?" he asked softly. Before I could answer, the door swung open and Emmett stepped inside. Edward and I jumped up and I glanced at the window, wondering if I should leave. I saw Edward shoot him a glare.

"Should I go?" I asked softly. I didn't want to go and I knew Edward didn't want me to either. Emmett was quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nah it's cool. I'll sleep on the couch tonight. But you two owe me." He joked. He grabbed his pillow and a blanket and left the room. I snuggled back into Edward's side as he lay back down. He smirked.

"Great just when I was falling asleep." He pouted. I giggled and bit my lip. I wanted so much to kiss those full, tender lips. He looked down at me and smiled a heart melting smile.

"What?" I asked nervously. He shook his head.

"I'm trying very hard to behave myself." I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach at his words.

"Is it terribly hard?" I teased. His eyes grew darker with his response.

"You have no idea."

.:Edward:.

I stared at Bella and fought with the urge to kiss her. I wanted it so badly, but I wasn't sure where we stood right now. Sure, she had just told me her darkest secret, but did that give me the right to assume in that way? No.

I watched her face as she studied mine. She seemed to be looking deeper than just my exterior. She was looking into my soul and I felt my body pull towards her in response.

"Bella," I said softly, sweeping the hair from her cool face. She took my fingers in hers and kissed them softly.

"Edward I want to try something." She said softly. I nodded slowly, unsure where this was going to go. She turned so she was lying on her stomach, half across my chest. She brought her face close to mine, sweeping the hair from my forehead with her icy touch. I felt cold fingers trail down my cheek, leaving fire in their wake. I wanted her, more than I had ever wanted anything. I needed her.

Slowly she bent her head towards mine and our lips touched lightly. It was an electric shock through my body as her lips came in contact with mine. Almost instantly I pulled my arms up around her waist, securing her to my chest. I laced one hand in her perfect, glossy hair, pulling her down closer to me. Her hands were soft and light, one cupping my cheek, the other running through my hair. I could spend forever like this with her.

All too soon she pulled away and I realized I was breathing heavily. I sucked in oxygen and the dizziness subsided. She placed feather light kisses along my jaw and down my throat. I shivered in response and I heard her giggle.

"Bella, do you have any idea how difficult you are making it not to ravish you?" I asked in a light, joking tone. But I was being serious and she could hear it in my voice because suddenly she pulled away and nodded. I brought my hand up to her cheek and guided her lips back to mine. She smiled and kissed me again. It was complete bliss.

.:Bella:.

I had eventually stopped kissing Edward, though it seemed that was all my body wanted to do anymore. "Great, now I'll never get to sleep." He joked. I giggled and started humming a song I had written. I loved to sing, it had always soothed me. And now it seemed to be soothing Edward. He was soon asleep, lost in a land of dreams. I smiled content and snuggled in further into his chest. I fit so perfectly here. So perfectly in Edward's arms.

.:Edward:.

Small icy kisses brought me awake slowly. They were trailing up my arm to my shoulder and up my neck to coat my jaw. I smiled and pulled my angel in closer to me. She giggled.

"Good morning." She said kissing my jaw.

"It is a good morning." I agreed. She giggled again and wound her icy toes around my leg. I shivered and smiled.

"Charlie is out fishing. Esme is grading papers, Alice has dragged Jasper shopping and I believe that Rosalie is teaching Emmett more about cars." She said softly. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was even more radiant than I remembered her.

"So where does that leave us?" I asked pulling her closer to me. She shrugged, tracing the pattern of my shirt against my chest with a frozen finger.

"I don't really mind what we do." She said softly, putting an emphasis on the we. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Shall we start with breakfast?" she giggled and sat up.

"Can I cook?" She asked eagerly. I smiled wearily. Did she know how to cook? "Please Edward! When I was human I was an excellent cook, though I didn't get a chance to do it often. My mother frowned at the thought of me in the kitchen. But I did know how to cook." She said eagerly. I sighed. I couldn't deny her when she looked so excited.

"Sure, why not." She smiled the most radiant smile and kissed my cheek.

"Come on let's go!" she said jumping off the bed. She grabbed my hand and started dancing out the door. She skipped downstairs where we found Esme at the kitchen table.

"Good morning you two." She said smiling. I nodded to her.

"Morning Esme." Bella smiled and kissed Esme's cheek.

"Edward said I could cook for him!" she cried happily. I had never seen this side of Bella. She was so free and happy. I loved it. Esme chuckled.

"Did he? Do you know how to cook?" She asked with a smile. Bella nodded.

"It's been a while but I do know how. I can make eggs!" she said jumping over to the fridge.

"Would you like help?" I asked. Bella turned to me with an adorable smile and shook her head.

"No. Sit please. Esme are you hungry?" Esme shook her head.

"I ate. Thank you." I settled down across from Esme at the table and watched Bella move about the kitchen. She pulled out a pan and some butter. She started the eggs while gently humming. I recognized the tune and frowned.

"You sang that last night. What is it?" I asked softly. She looked up at me and smiled shyly. She looked back down at the pan, her hair flowing over her shoulders. She was embarrassed.

"It's just something I wrote. It's nothing really." She said softly. Esme smiled at the essay she was grading. I dropped the subject, knowing if Bella was going to talk about it, she'd want to talk about it in private. Bella finished cooking and put it on the plate. She danced over and set it down in front of me with a smile. Esme stopped grading and watched me. Bella handed me a fork and sat down next to me, excitedly. It smelled good, but I still wasn't sure. I picked up the fork and poked the eggs, scooped some up and slowly brought them to my mouth. I chewed slowly. They were actually very good. I smiled to Bella who was waiting anxiously to hear my response to her cooking.

"Bella this is amazing." I said smiling. She grinned.

"You're not just saying that?" I frowned.

"Would I lie to you Bella?" she grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I laughed and turned back to my eggs.

"So Esme, what do you have planned today?" Bella asked sweetly. Esme smiled.

"Well Charlie thought it would be nice to have your family over for dinner tonight." Her smile faltered and she bit her lip. Bella smiled.

"That would be wonderful Esme." She said patting to the top of Esme's hand. "What's for dinner?" Esme laughed.

"Well I was planning on making chicken." Bella nodded.

"I hear that was one of Carlisle's favorite meals as a human." Esme's smile was beaming as she took Bella's hand in her own.

"Thank you." She said softly. Bella smiled and turned to me.

"I've thought of what I want to do today." She announced. I smiled and took another bite of eggs while I waited for her to explain. "It's a surprise." She said smiling coyly. I laughed and nodded.

"Of course." Esme smiled and returned to her papers she was grading. She pulled up a new one and glanced at the name before laughing. Bella and I both looked up at her and frowned.

"Oh it's just Jasper's paper. I couldn't understand for the life of me how one family could excel so much in their school work. Every paper I read from one of you three was just outstanding and so beyond the normal thinking of a 17 year old student. Now it all makes sense." She said smiling. Bella grinned.

"Over the years, your mind forms new ideas and new perspectives on things. Jasper rewrites all of his essays every year. His get better and better. Rosalie and I usually recycle them. As long as I didn't pick up something new, my old ones suffice." Bella explained with a small smile. Esme laughed.

"What an honest thing to tell your English teacher." She said laughing. Bella shrugged and smiled. "I'm glad you are telling me though. It's nice knowing." I nodded in agreement. I wanted to know every little thing I could about Bella. What she liked, disliked. What she had lived through. All of it.

.:Bella:.

After Edward finished breakfast, he went upstairs to shower. I stayed with Esme in the kitchen when the phone rang. "Bella do you mind answering?" she asked distractedly. I shook my head and stood up.

"Hello." I sang into the phone.

"Hello Bella. Do me a favor please." I smiled at Alice's voice.

"Sure, what do you need?" Alice giggled.

"Go upstairs to Edward and Emmett's room." I frowned but started upstairs. I walked into the room and waited. "Alright, now I need you to go to Edward's closet, pull out a blue shirt that is in the top right drawer." I went the drawer and pulled it open. "It's three down on the left." I looked and sure enough, it was there. I pulled it out and waited. "Good, now grab a pair of black pants that are hanging up." I frowned.

"Why Alice?" she sighed.

"Because I'm dressing Edward. He's hopeless without me and since I'm not there to do it, you'll do it for me." I giggled and pulled a pair of black slacks out.

"Alright, now what?" Alice giggled.

"Just put them on his bed. I'm sure he can manage boxers by himself." I nodded and placed the items on the bed. "Alright, now go to Emmett's closet and pull out a tee shirt. I don't care which one." She said lightly. I frowned.

"Why?" she giggled.

"Trust me. You'll find out soon enough." I rolled my eyes but pulled a plain green shirt off a hanger.

"Anything else?" I asked, folding the shirt up into a neat square.

"Yes. There is a first aid box downstairs in the bathroom. Grab it. Oh but wait thirty seconds before leaving the room." I laughed.

"Why?" She only giggled.

"Bella, trust okay? Just trust me. Oh Jazz look a sale!" she squealed. I laughed as I heard Jasper groan in the back ground. "Alright Bella, we'll see you at dinner!" she sang before she sat up. I laughed and shook my head before moving to the door. I opened it up and collided with a warm solid chest. I looked up and blinked, slightly confused. How had I not heard him coming? Then the realization hit. Alice. She had distracted me. The little pixie.

Edward smiled slowly to me and I felt embarrassment coat my body. He smelled even better when he was wet. "What are you doing in my room?" He asked softly, amusement written on his face. I bit my lip.

"Alice called." He frowned and looked up to his bed before cracking a smile. He laughed softly and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you." He said softly. I nodded and let him into the room. I had to get away from his scent. It was starting to overwhelm me.

"I'll wait downstairs." I mumbled. He nodded and moved inside. I sprinted out and down stairs as quickly as I could. I stepped outside and inhaled the clean, cold air. He had never smelled as appealing as he had just now. I felt the venom start to pool in my mouth and I spit it out into a bush. I didn't want to hurt him, but the monster in me did.

I waited till I was a little more composed before going back inside. I went the bath room and grabbed the first aid box. I walked back into the kitchen and hung up the phone and put Emmett's shirt on the table with the box. Esme looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her as I waited for Edward to come downstairs.

.:Edward:.

I dressed quickly. I had watched Bella's eyes change rapidly from light golden to a pitch black. It had scared me and I didn't know what had happened. I slipped downstairs to see her at the kitchen table. She looked up at me and smiled, her eyes the same light golden color.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. Her eyes darkened slightly but she smiled brightly. "Alright, are you ready to go then?" She nodded and stood up.

"Bye you two. Have fun. And dinner is at seven." Esme said smiling. I nodded and kissed her cheek before following Bella to the car. She skipped to the Volvo and slid into the driver's seat. I raised an eyebrow and she only smiled.

"Come on Edward. Let's go." I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest, the keys safe in my hand. I watched as her lips formed an irresistible pout. Her large eyes grew wider and all of a sudden, her face twisted in the saddest expression I had ever seen. That look could rival Alice's. She stood up smoothly and approached me slowly. "Edward, why don't you want me to drive?" she asked in a soft voice. I felt my resolve waver but didn't speak. She stepped closer, bringing her cool hands to my cheeks. "Edward?" she asked softly. I shook my head, desperately trying to stay in control. She looked so beautiful and sad. "Please?" she pouted. I couldn't deny her when she begged.

"Fine." I mumbled. She smiled a slow smile.

"Thank You." She said slowly, one of her small hands stroking my hand that held the keys, the other one placed on my cheek. I felt my hand open and the keys fell from my hand to hers. She smiled and kissed me lightly before skipping to the car. "Coming?" she asked with a small giggle. I shook my head, suddenly free of Bella's gaze. Had she just dazzled me into letting her drive my car? No one drove my car. I sighed and moved the passenger's seat. She started the car and sent me a flirtatious smile. "It's no use pouting. I've had over a hundred years to perfect that. You really had no hope of fighting against it." She teased. I smirked at her and stayed silent as we drove. She was an excellent driver and soon we were pulling up to her house. I smiled as an idea formed in my mind.

Bella parked and I looked over to her, catching her gaze. I let my eyes drop before I looked back up at her through my lashes, my eyes smoldering. I saw her eyes glaze over for a moment before I took the keys from her hands. She let them go without a fight. I smirked and kissed her neck softly. "No hope of fighting at all." I whispered against her neck. She shivered and I pulled away. "Shall we?" she looked confused a moment before looking up at the house and nodding. She got out of the car silently and I smiled at my success. She was walking too slowly.

I walked up next to her and took her hand, bringing it my lips. She seemed to finally pull out of her daze. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's dangerous to dazzle a vampire?" she asked slowly. I laughed and kissed squeezed her hand.

"Not recently, no." she stuck her tongue out at me and slipped inside without another word. I smirked and followed her inside. I heard voices from the garage and a loud crash sound. Bella froze and grimaced. She handed me a first aid box and a tee shirt.

"Go help Emmett." She demanded. I frowned and walked towards the garage, Bella behind me. I stepped inside to see Rosalie and Emmett in the garage. Rosalie was standing, stalk still, her eyes fixed on Emmett's hand which was bleeding freely. I saw Bella stiffen a fraction before she hissed. Rosalie's eyes snapped up and her eyes locked with Bella's. Bella moved to her sister's side and pulled her arm, pulling her out of the garage. I saw Rosalie struggle against Bella's small arms for a moment before she gave up and let Bella pull her out. Emmett was frowning.

"Edward will you be able to handle it?" Bella asked shoving Rosalie into the living room. I nodded.

"I should be fine." I said slowly. Bella nodded.

"Just shout if you need me." I nodded and watched as she left the garage. I turned to Emmett who was cradling his hand in his shirt, which was soaked in blood.

"What happened?" I asked setting the first aid box down. Emmett shrugged.

"I was messing with a knife and it slipped. I guess I was trying to show off." He said slowly. I sighed.

"Great one Emmett."

.:Rosalie:.

I felt horrible. For a few moments, I didn't think I would be able to leave. Then I heard Bella's voice in my head. _Rosalie. Come on._ Her voice was firm and commanding. I tore my eyes from Emmett's gushing blood and met Bella's eyes. She moved to my side and pulled am iron arm around me before pulling me out. I exited the garage and took a deep breath. I could still smell him. I dashed outside to the backyard and sighed. Bella was beside me in a moment and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you." I said weakly. She nodded, keeping her arms firmly around me.

"Rosalie, it's not your fault." She said softly. I couldn't listen. How could she know what I was going through? "Rosie, I almost killed Edward this morning." She said softly. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were far away and sad.

"Tell me." I demanded. She bit her lip.

"He just got out of the shower and his scent was magnified. It completely consumed me and I couldn't breathe. I wanted to just devour him on the spot. I don't know how I was able to get away." She said sadly. I hugged her tightly and sighed.

"Oh Bella." I she wrapped her arms around me as we sat on the back porch steps. "You are so much stronger than you know." I said softly. Bella smiled and looked over at me.

"Not nearly as strong as you. At least Edward wasn't openly bleeding. I'm not sure I would have resisted if he was." She said sadly. I hugged my sister tightly.

"You would have overcome. This is part of who we are now. We can't live both worlds. This is what we have chosen and if we want it, we have to fight for it." I said slowly. Bella nodded.

"You're right. The choice has been made for all of us. Now we have to follow it."

**

* * *

**

So there is a poll up on my profile. i think you all will like it a lot. it's for this story and really, it's a 'you decided who lives/who dies' thing. so go help me out! thanks

**xoxo**


	22. Some Clarifications

**Thank you soooo much to AmberGlow2 and StarryNighT for all the beta work. Those gals are awesome.**

**p.s.**

**did anyone else see the trailer? I almost had a heart attack. freaking amazing. **

**Oh and go read the Host! YAY!!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Some Clarifications

.:Alice:.

"Alice, please. Do you really need more?" Jasper asked softly. I looked up into his deep gold eyes. I could get lost in the depth of those eyes.

"Jasper, just one more sale please." I asked softly. He sighed and nodded. I grinned and kissed his cheek before dancing off to the store, Jasper a few steps behind me. I wanted to find something for Bella. I had a feeling she needed some help in clothing. I entered the store and went straight to the back where the blouses were. I started flipping through them quickly searching for anything that might work. Then I found it. It was a dark blue chiffon blouse. It had three buttons coming down from the top and capped sleeves. There was a belt around the waist with a cute bow in the back. It was perfect for her. She could wear it with a blue tank underneath and a nice pair of blue jeans. I squealed with excitement and went in search for the rest of the outfit.

When I had finally found everything, I headed up the cash registers to pay. "Are we done now?" Jasper asked softly. I giggled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you for playing with me." I said sending him my best smile. He smiled in response. We walked out of the store and headed for the car. I carried six bags per arm and Jasper had double that. I smiled at him and he frowned.

"What?" he asked, somehow managing to open the door for me. I just smiled.

"I love you." I said smiling. He grinned and kissed me lightly.

"I love you too." We loaded the car and hopped in. Jasper started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Are you hungry?" he asked gently. I shook my head.

"Not really. I'll just eat something at the house." He nodded and pulled onto the freeway. I thought over all the wonderful things I had bought when my vision started to blur. A scene played in front of me and I gasped in horror. Jasper's head whipped around to look at me.

"Alice what's wrong?" he demanded. I started shaking my head. "Alice!" his voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I just had the worst vision I've ever had!" I cried. Jasper pulled off the freeway and parked on the shoulder. He turned his full attention to me.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"I got home to Charlie's house and I went upstairs to put it all away and I ran out of closet room, so I went to Edward's room and put everything in there. I came back later and found everything in the garbage, cut up and torn!" I cried.

"All of your clothes or just what you out in Edward's closet?" Jasper asked frowning.

"What I put in his closet!" I screamed.

"Why would he do that?" I glared at Jasper.

"I don't know! He's never had a problem with it before!" Jasper was silent for a moment before relaxing against the window, his eyes drooped closed. He looked exhausted.

"Alice, I thought you were going to give me a heart attack." He said softly. I frowned.

"Isn't that impossible? You heart doesn't beat." I said confused. He nodded and opened his eyes.

"I know." Then he burst into laughter. It was an infectious sound and I suddenly found myself laughing with him. I didn't want to be laughing though; this was a serious problem I had!

"Jasper! Stop laughing!" I cried between laughs. He eventually stopped and I shot him a glare. He started the car silently and pulled back onto the freeway. I sat in silence, trying to figure out a way to save my clothes and get back at Jasper for yelling at me. Then it hit me. I would just have to take over his closet. He wouldn't dare destroy anything and I'd seen his closet; there was room to spare. I clapped my hands and giggled. Jasper looked over at me wearily.

"What?" he asked slowly. I just grinned.

"Go to your house." I ordered. He sent me a look but nodded. I rubbed my hands together in excitement. This was going to be good.

.:Jasper:.

Alice's excitement levels went through the roof and she was suddenly grinning evilly. "What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Go to your house." She ordered. I frowned; trying to imagine what was in store but nodded and headed towards my house.

When we got there, Alice jumped out and started grabbing bags. I frowned. Did she want to show everyone what she had got? She smiled at me and danced inside. I grabbed the rest of the bags and followed behind her. I stepped inside and froze. I looked around to Emmett and my eyes zeroed in on the bandage on his hand. He was sitting with Rosalie whose emotions were everywhere, but calm at the same time. Bella was sitting on the love seat with Edward, her legs curled up under her, her head resting against his chest. His arm was wrapped around her protectively. Alice was giggling.

"Geez Alice. Did you buy the whole mall?" Emmett asked smirking.

"You know I save that for when I'm shopping with you Em." She said with a sweet smile. Emmett shuddered lightly and Bella and Edward laughed. Alice turned her gaze to them.

"Oh don't worry you two. I got you something special." Bella froze and Edward glared at her. Alice smiled and picked up the bags. "I'm just going to go put these away." Emmett, Edward and Rosalie frowned before Bella burst into laughter. I had thought I felt her in my mind. I sent her a glare.

"Oh god Jasper, you asked for it this time." Bella giggled. Alice grinned and danced upstairs. I frowned in confusion and followed Alice. She danced into my room and moved to the closet. She started humming as she hung up everything. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, standing in the door of the closet. Alice danced around, humming to herself as she hung up the clothes. "Alice, what are you doing?" I asked frowning. I heard the door open to my room and looked up to see Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella sneaking in to see what was going on. Bella was giggling. Alice looked up and grinned.

"Hey guys!" she said smiling. Rosalie glanced at Bella who nodded before the both burst into fits of laughter.

"Jasper, she's taking over your closet." Emmett said slowly. Alice grinned.

"Do you know why?" she asked. Everyone stopped laughing and waited curiously, to see what Alice would say. "On the way back I had a vision I ran out of closet space. So I put everything in Edward and Emmett's closets. When I came back, everything was thrashed and sitting in the garbage. So I started to panic and Jasper asked me what's wrong. I told him my vision and he laughed at me. So this is the safest form of punishment I could think of." She explained. Rosalie and Bella were clutching each other, trying to stay up but failing through their giggles. Emmett's laugh shook the house and Edward was grinning.

""Wow, I actually thought of doing that to your clothes too if you tried stuffing them into my closet again when you got home." He confessed. Alice glared at him before turning back to the closet. What had I gotten myself into? I sent Bella a silent message and she nodded.

"Hey, why don't we show the boys the gaming system Carlisle bought us." Bella said Rosalie. She nodded and they went downstairs with Emmett and Edward. I turned my attention back to Alice.

"Alice, may I ask why?" I asked slowly. She looked up at me and stopped. She let the shirt she held slide back into the bag and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Jasper. But I really was worried. I didn't have anywhere to put my new clothes and it made me upset when you laughed." She confessed. I moved in front of her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry Alice. You know I love you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You just scared me so much that it was a relief it wasn't a death or a catastrophic event. I was prepared for the worst." I said slowly, rubbing circles into her back. I felt her tiny arms slink around my waist and she hugged me.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She said gently. I kissed the top of her head.

"I forgive you if you'll forgive me." She looked up at me and grinned.

"Deal." I gave her a gentle kiss before she pulled back from me and rested her hands on her hips, looking at the closet. "I guess I could always ask Charlie…" she muttered. I shook my head.

"It's fine if you leave these here. Just, no more please." She looked up at me and grinned. I felt her arms around me again as she squealed.

"Thank you Jasper! You are the best!"

.:Emmett:.

We were all in the living room. We still had a few hours before Esme wanted us back at the house for dinner. Bella was sitting, wrapped in Edward's arms across from Jasper and Alice who mirrored their position. I held Rosalie next to me on the middle couch. Bella kept glancing at Jasper and snickering who would glare at her then glare at Rosalie. Suddenly a thought hit me.

"Hey so we all know you three are vampires. Do you have super powers?" I asked with a grin. Jasper and Bella exchanged a glance and Rosalie smirked.

"Well, vampires are able to move faster than the human eye. We can't sleep. We're nearly indestructible. Our hearing and sight are much better than humans. Our sense of smell is impeccable. What else?" Rosalie asked Bella. Jasper smiled.

"Basically everything is enhanced." He explained. I nodded. That's so cool.

"And then there is our extra powers." Bella said slowly. I looked up at her and waited for her to continue. "Well when we were humans, we all had certain characteristics. Jasper was very good at building up people's emotions so now, as a vampire he can twist and alter emotions. Rosalie brought her beauty and stubbornness. Not to mention her brilliance when she works with her hands." I snickered and I felt Rose's fist come in contact with my shoulder. Bella frowned, slightly confused.

"What about you?" Edward asked Bella. Bella took a deep breath.

"It's complicated. I can read people's minds and influence them to do whatever I want them to. It's like I have access into people's minds if I open up the door to their minds. I usually keep them shut though. I don't care too much for hearing everyone's thoughts all the time." She shuddered lightly. I smiled.

"Wow that's so cool!" I cried. Bella nodded.

"I guess it is." She said slowly. She looked lost in her thoughts.

"So you guys can't sleep?" Alice asked slowly. Rosalie shook her head.

"Nope. Why?" Alice smiled wickedly.

"If you can't sleep that means you don't get tired right?" Bella nodded slowly, trying to follow her logic. "So if you don't get tired, you have endless energy." Edward and I snickered, seeing almost instantly where this was headed. "Maybe even as much energy as me." Bella snorted.

"Alice, no one has as much energy as you. Human and not." Alice simply shrugged. "But yes, you're right I have lots of energy." She smiled wickedly and Bella suddenly looked scared.

"So you can be my shopping partner!" she cried. I watched Bella cringe as everyone else snickered.

"Alice, you know Jasper and Rosalie don't sleep either." Bella pointed out, throwing a glare towards Jasper. He smirked.

"Oh Jasper is not as fun. I can't dress him up and do his hair…" she stopped and turned to look at him and his face seemed to pale. "Well I guess I could." She said smiling slowly. I howled with laughter. I could just imagine that. Jasper glared at me and I tried to stifle my laugh. It was a pathetic attempt. Alice turned back to Bella and smiled. "But still, not as fun. And Rosalie already dresses amazingly. I'm not going to lie to you Bella. You need my fashion advice." Edward, Jasper, Rose and I roared with laughter at Alice's words. Bella glared at us and I could see the anger in her eyes. We tried to sober up but failed miserably. Bella huffed and glared at Jasper before smiling wickedly. She focused her attention on Alice. Jasper sobered up instantly and growled.

"Isabella Marie don't you dare." He snarled. Bella glared at him.

"Jasper Whitlock don't use that tone with me. Remember, you brought this on yourself. If you would just," He growled, cutting her off. Bella looked over to me and Rosalie hissed.

"Don't even Bella." She growled. Suddenly the room was filled with a tense anger. Bella was glaring at Jasper who was glaring back.

"I wouldn't make a bet like that dear brother." Bella said, suddenly smiling. Jasper grinned and the mood was suddenly lifted. I glanced at Edward who shrugged.

"Bella and Jasper were conversing in their minds." Rosalie said softly, her full luscious lips next to my ear. I smiled and nodded. That made much more sense.

"Hey what would happen if you guys ate human food?" I asked, suddenly curious. Bella looked over at me surprised. Rosalie and Jasper grimaced.

"Nothing. It's like you eating dirt. It's not pleasant and we have to throw it up later but otherwise no physical harm comes to us." Bella explained. I nodded.

"So are you going to be eating the dinner that Esme prepares?" Alice asked curiously. Bella bit her lip and glanced at Edward.

"Well. No." she said slowly. Rosalie and Jasper perked up at the news. All eyes were on Bella.

"I told Esme to make enough for everyone who will be able to eat. It's only Charlie we're concerned about so I'm going to go into his mind and convince him we're eating too. I've spoken to Esme about this and she okayed it. I swear nothing will happen to Charlie. He'll just think we're eating. It's that or we play basketball very discretely." She said slowly. I frowned. I wasn't sure how I felt about her messing with my brother's brain. I mean, I knew he would be fine, but just the thought was strange to me. "Emmett if it makes you uncomfortable, I won't do it." Bella said quickly. I nodded slowly.

"Thanks. I mean I think it would be cool. But Charlie is my older brother. I think that's more than I can handle." I admitted. Bella nodded.

"So basketball it is." Rosalie said smiling. Bella grinned.

"Carlisle will win. He always wins." She said smiling. I frowned.

"What do you mean by basketball?" Edward asked. Jasper laughed.

"Whenever we are forced to an event where we have to eat human food, we usually end up playing basketball, throwing it away and trying not to be noticed by any humans. Carlisle is the best at this game." Jasper explained. I laughed.

"Ah man that sounds so fun!" I cried laughing. Rosalie smirked.

"It is." Wow. How awesome would it be to be a vampire! I froze. Wow. Had I really just thought that? Rosalie pulled me out of my thoughts when she stood up. "We should get going." She said standing. I nodded and stood as well.

"Yeah, let's get going."

**

* * *

**

I love Emmett! :D What a teddy bear. Oh and by the way, my pole up on my profile, so far it's a tie between Emmett and Alice. Who's gonna win? Keep voting! I'll have that poll up for the rest of the week. So go vote!

**Dinner with Charlie coming up next! :D Chapter should be up around, oh lets shoot for friday. :D**


	23. Dinner With Charlie

**Look at me, getting out the next chapter before I said I would. That's saying something for sure.**

**Thank you as always to AmberGlow2 and StarryNighT for all the beta work. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Dinner with Charlie

.:Charlie:.

When I got home, both boys' cars were in the driveway and a black Mercedes was parked in the street. I smiled, looks like the Cullens were here. I parked the cruiser and got out. I walked up to the front door and upon stepping inside I was met with the most delicious smelling chicken I had ever stumbled upon. "Esme?" I called, putting my gun belt down.

"In the kitchen dad." I smiled and walked toward the kitchen. Esme, Alice, Bella and a tall blond woman I assumed was Rosalie all stood around making dinner.

"Sure smells good in here girls." I said walking to the fridge. Esme smiled and kissed my cheek.

"How was work?" she asked politely. I shrugged.

"Same as usual." She nodded.

"Dad, this is Rosalie Hale. You already met Bella right?" Esme asked nodding to the blond. I smiled and shook her hand. I was startled by how cold it was.

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan." She said smiling. She was drop dead gorgeous. I'd hate to have to be her father, having to chase off all those boys.

"You too Miss Hale. Please, call me Charlie." She nodded and smiled.

"Only if you call me Rose." I laughed and agreed before moving out to the living room. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jasper were all sitting around watching the game.

"Hey Charlie!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house. I smiled at my younger brother and sat down in my recliner.

"Hello Emmett. How are you doing Carlisle?" I asked. Carlisle smiled.

"Well, thank you. The food smells incredible." I nodded in agreement and I thought I heard Emmett snicker.

"Esme is an amazing cook. I'd say whoever she ends up marrying is one lucky man." Emmett looked over to Jasper and then to Carlisle before bursting into laughter.

"I'd say so too." Carlisle said grinning. I glared at Emmett who excused himself into the hall where he continued laughing.

"Is he alright?" I asked Edward. Edward nodded with a sheepish grin.

"Inside joke. Once he gets started he won't stop." I nodded. That sounded like Emmett. We continued to watch the game and eventually Emmett came back into the living room.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" I looked up to see Esme was at the door of the living room, smiling. We all stood up and I flicked off the TV. We filed into the dining room where there were fancy plates set out and a delicious looking meal set up. I sat at the head of the table and Carlisle sat on the other end. Esme sat beside him and Alice, Jasper and Bella were beside her. Emmett, Edward and Rosalie sat on the other side of the table to my right. I said a quick grace before Esme started serving food.

"So how are things down at the hospital?" I asked Carlisle. He smiled.

"Great. We haven't had too many major incidents lately.. Although, Emmett, I should probably look at your hand later." I looked to Emmett to see he had his hand bandaged. I scowled.

"Do I want to know?" Emmett shook his head and shoveled more food into his mouth. I sighed and turned to Esme.

"How are things going for you Esme?" she smiled.

"Fine. The students are great. Well, most of them are." She said glancing at Emmett and Rosalie. They both grinned and looked away from Esme's glance. Carlisle laughed.

"Not being a trouble maker are you Rosie?" he asked smiling. Rosalie turned to him and smiled the most brilliant smile.

"No dad. I would never do that." The sincerity in her voice was clear and I smiled. Carlisle knew how to handle his children.

"So Carlisle, tell me how you all came to be a little family." I said biting into the chicken. It was outstanding.

"Well my sister, Carolyn was Jasper and Rosalie's mother. She was ten years older than me. When I was 18, she and her husband got into a car accident. I was always very close with Jasper and Rosalie and since my father passed away when I was 15; my mother wasn't very stable so I decided to take them in. They were ten at the time. Then we moved to New York and found Bella. She and the twins clicked instantly and I knew I had to adopt her. That was six years ago. We've been a family ever since." I was shocked. Carlisle had only been 18 when he had taken on two ten year olds as his own then two years later, adopted another child. He was incredible.

"How on earth did you find time for school?" I wondered aloud. Carlisle smiled.

"Well the kids always were very independent and they got on well with each other. I was lucky really. They were able to help each other when I was studying." The whole family sounded absolutely perfect. I was in awe. "Isabella." I snapped out of my thoughts to see Bella smile sheepishly at Carlisle. He waited patiently and suddenly her face fell. She sighed and took a bite of chicken. The table burst into laughter. What had I missed?

"Wow Esme, you are such an outstanding cook." Bella gushed. Esme grinned.

"Thank you dear." I smiled. This was nice. Just sitting here, enjoying time with my family and our new friends.

.:Carlisle:.

The entire experience of being at the Swan house for dinner was humorous. Bella had told me we were playing basketball tonight and I nodded in excitement. I was always the best at the game.

We were sitting around, watching the game when Charlie got home. He sat down and started talking to me.

"Esme is an amazing cook. I'd say whoever she ends up marrying is one lucky man." Emmett looked over to Jasper and then to me before bursting into laughter.

"I'd say so too." I said grinning. Charlie glared at Emmett who excused himself into the hall where he continued laughing.

"Is he alright?" Charlie asked Edward. Edward nodded with a sheepish grin.

"Inside joke. Once he gets started he won't stop." Charlie nodded. I suddenly felt very guilty. I knew I wanted Esme in my life. I loved her more than I had ever loved anything. But all her superb cooking skills were going to go to waste if that were the case.

Emmett came back into the living room, red from laughter. I smiled at him and he nodded. We turned our attention back to the TV before we were called in for dinner.

Charlie spent most of the evening asking me questions. I replied to them all with our human façade all the while, watching Bella, Rosalie and Jasper shoot their chicken into the trashcan, located behind Charlie in the kitchen.

"Try shooting just past his ear." Rosalie hissed to Bella, much too quick for any human to hear. I heard Bella snicker as she flung a piece of chicken right by Charlie's ear.

"Isabella." I said frowning. She looked over at me and grinned sheepishly. _You know I don't like you aiming for the host!_ I scolded her silently. Her face suddenly fell as she realized I wanted her to eat a bite of chicken. She speared a piece and popped it into her mouth.

"Wow Esme! You are such an outstanding cook!" Bella gushed. I had to hold in the roar of laughter at my daughter's performance. She was a terrible actress. Esme smiled.

"Thank you dear." She said with a grin. I smiled at her and was graced with her blush. We finished dinner a little later and I helped Esme clear the table.

"Alice you should spend the night at our house." Rosalie said smiling. I frowned and noticed Charlie do the same.

"Well girls, it is a school night." He said slowly. Bella glanced at Rosalie and burst into laughter. Rosalie simply smiled. I glanced at Jasper who shrugged, clearly as out of the loop as I was.

"Oh, Uncle Charlie, can't I? Just this one night?" Alice asked turning to Charlie with the most angelic smile I had ever seen. Charlie looked up at me. I heard Esme gasp beside me and turned to look at her. She was glaring at Bella and Rosalie who were smiling as innocently as Alice. Esme blushed a light crimson before she smiled at Alice.

"It's fine with me if you spend the night." She said glancing at me. I frowned. What was going on between the girls?

"Of course we would love to have Alice tonight." I said finally. Bella and Rose grinned. Alice squealed.

"Yay!" she cried jumping up and down. I smiled. Alice had about as much energy as my family did. I could only imagine what she would be like as a vampire.

"Excuse me. I'm going to go use the restroom." Bella said suddenly, darting upstairs. I held back a snicker. I suspected that chicken was about to make a reappearance.

"Well, it's getting late. We should probably get going." I said standing. Rose and Alice stood and smiled.

"Let me go get my bag!" Alice said, darting upstairs followed by Rose. I turned to Jasper.

"I haven't seen your sister's this excited since Fendi released a new line of shoes." I joked.

"Please dad. It was Prada and those shoes were to die for." Bella said coming back down the stairs. I laughed.

"Oh excuse me." She grinned.

"And guess whose new line is to die for!" she squealed. I frowned and shrugged.

"Chanel's new spring collection?" Alice said darting down stairs. Bella nodded and Alice let out a very high pitched squeal.

"When the girls make those sounds I know my wallet is about to hurt." I joked to Charlie. He let out a loud laugh.

"Well they sure do love their shopping." Charlie said smiling. I nodded.

"Alright, it's time to go." Bella danced to Edward's side and kissed his cheek softly. I looked away as she started whispering to him. I turned to see Rosalie embrace Emmett and watched as he planted a kiss on her forehead. I turned to my sweet, sweet Esme and smiled. She blushed lightly and I couldn't help myself. I bent down to place a gentle kiss on her warm cheek. "Goodnight Esme. Thank you for having us over." I said pulling away. She nodded and smiled. I turned to Charlie and shook his hand. "It was wonderful to get to know you a little more Charlie." I said smiling. He nodded.

"You as well Carlisle. Please feel free to stop by anytime. And don't hesitate to send Alice home. I know she can be a bit much." He joked. I laughed.

"I think my girls will keep her entertained." Charlie nodded and we all headed out.

"Dad can I drive?" Bella asked as we stepped out the front door. I frowned. No one drove my car, least of which Rosalie and Bella. Those two drove faster than I did and liked to do all sorts of stunts.

"Not tonight." I said shaking my head. Bella's face formed a perfect pout. One I had seen many times over the years, though somehow, I was not immune.

"Please Daddy?" It was rare Bella called me dad.. She only did when we were in front of humans. It was even rarer when she called me daddy. She reserved that for when she was devastated over something. I felt my resolve completely shatter and I handed her the keys.

"Please be careful with my car." I said slowly. She smiled and kissed my cheek before hopping in the driver's seat. I slid into the passenger's seat and waved one last good bye to Charlie, Esme, Emmett and Edward before Bella pulled away. To my surprise, she drove the speed limit and very cautiously.

We were half way to the house when Bella stopped and pulled the car over. She glanced at Alice who nodded. "Okay Carlisle, this is your stop." Bella announced. I frowned. What?

"Come on Carlisle! We have makeovers to do and we can't do them until we get to the house and we can't get to the house till you get out of the car so move it!" Rosalie ordered.

"Are you under the impression that I am going to run home?" I asked incredulously. They all smiled and shook their heads.

"No. you're not going home." I frowned and Jasper sighed.

"You're spending the night with Esme." He said rolling his eyes. I stared at them in shock.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bella nodded.

"Come on Carlisle. Esme already knows. This is a perfect time for you two to talk. You don't have to make a move or anything. Just talk to her." Bella said smoothly. I rubbed my forehead with my hand. They made a terribly convincing argument.

"I can't. That's impolite." I said slowly. Bella sighed exasperated.

"Carlisle, listen. Esme really likes you. I think this would be a good time to bond. I know Bella and Edward are closer now." Alice said, sending Bella a wink. Bella growled at her before turning her attention back to me.. I sighed and unbuckled my seat belt. Bella clapped in excitement.

"Fine. I'll go. But if I come home tomorrow and the house is demolished I am taking away both of your credit cards and cars for twenty years." I growled. Bella nodded and I saw Rosalie flinch. They would take my threat seriously. I glanced at Jasper. "You'll be okay? In a house with all girls?" He glanced over at Alice and smiled.

"I think I'll manage." I nodded and stepped out of the car.

"Alright then. I'll see you all in the morning." I shut the door and watched as my car sped off instantly. I sighed and turned back around towards the Swan house.

Anyone else catch Esme's double meaning. :D Next Chappy should be fabby. I hope so at least. I'm aiming for Sunday, maybe late Saturday since we all know i'm a vampire. :D


	24. My Sweet Angel

**So a huge thanks to AmberGlow2 and StarryNighT for all the beta work. **

**Thanks to AmberGlow2 for helping me get my creative juices flowing and putting up with all my revisions.**

**I am sorry i took longer than i said i would but i wasn't home all weekend. I mean that in the sense that I was so busy I didn't have time to breath. so happy mothers day to all the mothers and future mothers even though it was yesterday. This is a little mothers day treat if you will.**

* * *

Chapter 24

My Sweet Angel

.:Esme:.

After Carlisle and his family had left, I did the dishes as quickly as possible and bid a good night to the boys. I went upstairs and washed my face and brushed my teeth before moving to my room. I walked to my bed to find a pajama set, laid out from Alice. It was a light green silk slip with black lace trim. I sighed. On one hand I wanted to wear this. On the other hand I wanted to be comfortable. I sighed and went to my closet to pull out my comfortable pajamas. I frowned when I found them missing and growled. Alice must have taken them. I turned back to the green silk slip and scrunched my nose in deliberation. I pulled off my clothes and pulled on the slip, giving up on trying to find an alternative. It hugged my curves graciously and complemented my skin well. I sat down and started brushing my hair nervously. I had never felt so strongly towards anyone. Not even Adam, whom at one point I had thought I loved more than anyone, had had this much pull over me. I wanted Carlisle in every way possible, but I was terrified at the same time. Things were moving so unbelievably fast. I had only really met him three days ago when Emmett, Edward and Alice had had their movie date. It seemed as if a life time had passed in those three days though.

He was perfect in every sense of the word. Kind, generous, thoughtful, loving, patient, intelligent and so unbelievably handsome. He was truly Prince Charming and I felt like Cinderella. It was wonderful now, but how long would this last? He surely couldn't feel as strongly as I felt about him and it was only a matter of time until he realized this and moved on. I felt my heart break at that thought. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him very much to stay.

I felt my hand wander up to my cheek which was still warm from when Carlisle had kissed it earlier. I felt myself grin at the memory of his cool stone lips against my cheek. I tried to imagine those lips other places and shivered.

There was a soft tap on my window that jolted me out of my thoughts. I stood up and walked over on shaky legs to the window. I opened it to find Carlisle sitting on a branch just outside. "Hello." He said softly. I smiled, unable to quite use my voice yet. "Would you mind if I came inside?" I opened the window further and stepped to the side. He was next to me in a flash, closing the window silently. I felt my heart pounding rapidly in my chest. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern clear in his eyes. I smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.

"My heart just gets a little over excited when you are around." I said causally. He grinned sending my heart into a frenzy. _Breathe Esme. Breathe._

"I'm sorry if you think I'm intruding. You see, I have these two daughters who find it terribly funny to embarrass me at all costs." He said softly. I smiled.

"Those must be the same to girls my cousin befriended and plotted against me with. They took off with my comfortable pajamas you know." I said smiling. I felt Carlisle's gaze leave my eyes as it traveled down my body slowly. My cheeks flamed red and I felt my body burning just as warmly from his gaze.

"Hmm.." He said sliding his eyes back up to mine. I gulped and he flashed me a dazzling smile. This was going to be a very long night.

.:Carlisle:.

Esme looked so unbearably tempting; it hurt to look at her. I tore my gaze away from her luscious body back to her eyes. I heard her gulp and I couldn't help but smile. She was just as nervous and unsure as I was. "Would you like to lay down?" I asked, moving out of her way so she could get into bed. She smiled slowly and nodded. I sat down at the desk, a safe distance from her. I wanted nothing more than to lie beside her and hold her in my arms as she slept. To fight off the nightmares, for she was an angel who deserved only the sweetest of dreams. But I was afraid she wasn't ready for that. Afraid she wouldn't want me to hold her. So I sat at the desk and searched my brain for something to talk about.

"Carlisle?" I looked up at Esme. She was lying on her side, snuggled under the quilt, watching me.

"Yes my dear?" I asked gently. I saw her lips pull into a small smile at my words.

"You told me your story." She said slowly. I nodded. I had told her everything about me yesterday. Was it only yesterday? It seemed like so much longer than that. "I would like to tell you mine now." She said in a whisper. I nodded, suddenly fully alert.

"I would be more than happy to hear it." I said honestly. She nodded, bit her lip then sighed before starting.

.:Esme:.

It was easier to tell him if I didn't look directly at him. I told him of my parents who had been madly in love before the divorced. I told him of Renee who was in Florida, whom I hadn't seen in years. I told him of all my friends I had had in high school and college. I told him about Adam, and even told him about the baby. That was the hardest part for me. Replaying that day in my mind as I told him. I didn't realize there were tears falling from my eyes. I could only focus on that day. "I found out after that that I wasn't able to have children anymore. It broke my heart." I said slowly, my eyes shut tight against the tears. I felt strong cold arms wrap around me and I cried into his shirt, soaking it through. I cried, letting all the anguish and pain I still felt come pouring out of me. I cried until I had no more tears to cry and then I held onto him with all my might, hoping he wouldn't leave me.

"Esme my dear I'm so sorry." He said softly, his cool breath playing across my ear. "I truly am. I can't imagine the pain you are going through." His long fingers made soft strokes in a circular motion on my back, calming me a great deal. I buried my face further into his chest and inhaled the wonderful scent that was Carlisle. He smiled exquisite.

"Please don't leave me." I didn't realize I had spoken the words aloud until he responded.

"Of course I wouldn't leave you. You are so incredible Esme. You really are the sweetest angel there is." I felt my heart flutter at his words.

"Carlisle, I feel so conflicted." I admitted after a moment. He pulled away a few inches to look into my eyes.

"About what dear?" I took a deep breath and bit my lip.

"I think I'm in love with you but the logical part of my brain is saying that there is no way that is possible because I've only known you for three days though it feels like three lifetimes." I admitted in a rush. I felt Carlisle freeze as he processed my words before a small smile crept up onto his lips.

"Do you know what?" he asked gently, taking my chin in his hand and stroking my cheek with his thumb. I shook my head.

"I think I'm in love with you too." I felt my heart burst with joy as the words left his mouth. "You are the most beautiful, kind, giving, loving woman I have ever met. You inspire me so greatly. I have never met anyone in all my years like you." He said slowly. I felt tears spring to my eyes. He was so perfect.

"Thank you." I whispered softly. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I felt my skin burn and I suddenly wanted him everywhere.

"Esme, may I ask you a question?" he asked after a moment. I nodded numbly and he slipped out of my bed. I felt my face fall into a pout. No I didn't want him to leave. He chuckled and stood on his knees facing me. "I'm not quite sure how to ask this because please keep in mind last time I had thought about this was over three hundred years ago. But would it be alright if I were to call on you?" He looked so incredibly awkward and sexy at the same time as he asked the question. I felt myself smile at his wording. He was so old fashioned and wonderful. I nodded with a smile. He was the most wonderful man in the world. He grinned and slipped back beside me in my bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest, sighing with satisfaction. "You should probably try to sleep." He said softly. I nodded and glanced at the clock. It was past midnight. If I didn't get to sleep soon I would be a wreck tomorrow at school. "Sleep my sweetest angel. Dream pleasant dreams. I won't leave your side a moment if you don't want me to." He said in a whisper by my ear. I smiled and pressed my lips into neck. I felt a shiver run through him and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said softly before drifting into sleep.

**

* * *

**

AW! So cute! Love those two. anyway. The poll is still up on my profile about becoming a vampire first for this story. Go vote please. It means so much to me and it will really help me write the rest of the outline. I'm having trouble getting to the heart of the story. So do me a favor and vote!

**next chapter should be up by the end of the week. I have a funeral (my uncles) on thursday and i'm going to see Prince Caspian with my dad at midnight on thursday night because we are both nerds then i have my sister's school play on friday. I'm a very busy woman people and i will try to get these chaps out to you because you all are great! **

**xox**


	25. Side Effects

**Thank you forever to AmberGlow2 for the Beta work and throwing around ideas. Let me just say we have mapped out the rest of the plot line and it is looking fantastic. :D so big shout out to her.**

**I'm sorry it's taken a while to post but school is ending and it's a crazy time of year for me. I'm starting college apps and i have to make a dress out of a 1001 paper cranes by June first. I'm almost done with it as far as folding goes but now i have to construct. so yes, i'm busy..**

**anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Side Effects

.:Esme:.

I woke to find Carlisle still beside me. I smiled and snuggled in closer to his chest. I felt his cool lips press into my hair. "Good morning my dear." He said softly.

"Morning." I mumbled against his neck. He chuckled.

"You need to get ready for work. There are young minds that need to be molded." He said playfully. I giggled.

"I suppose you have to go." I couldn't help but notice how sad my voice sounded.

"I do. I need to get back to my house and change and make sure Jasper is still alive. I can't believe he stayed there with the girls. He is so much braver than I," I smiled.

"Well I'm glad you decided to be a coward." I said looking into his deep gold eyes. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I should go. Charlie just woke up and if he decides to come wake you it won't be a pleasant scene. I need to also make sure the girls are getting ready for school. If they had it their way they would probably go fly off to Paris to go shopping." He said rolling his eyes. I laughed.

"Really?" he nodded.

"It wouldn't be the first time either." I laughed.

"They really are like your kids." I observed. Carlisle nodded.

"Only they all have unlimited funds and are able to forge any legal paper they need to so they are capable of running much wilder than normal teenagers." He said smiling. I grinned.

"Boy I got lucky. I only have to deal with Emmett getting into trouble left and right, Edward being Mr. Moody and distant and Alice's nonstop energy and shopping addiction." Carlisle laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"Hardly anything." I smiled as I felt his lips press into my hair. I turned my face up towards him and examined his expression. He seemed hesitant for only a moment before he brought his lips to meet mine. I felt myself melt against him. He tasted so incredible. 100 times better than he smelled. I felt my arms snake around his neck and pull him closer to me as his hands cradled my neck and back. I pulled away and sucked in a deep breath but his lips didn't leave my skin. Instead they traveled down my neck sending chills running through my body. I was finding it harder and harder to breathe. Carlisle chuckled against my neck before kissing it one last time and sitting up. Much to my humiliation, I whimpered. Carlisle smiled.

"Charlie's coming to wake you up." He said gently. I sat up and nodded.

"Thank you for staying with me." I said softly. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Always my dear." He stood up and picked up his coat before smiling. "I'll see you later," he said swooping in and pressing his cold lips to mine again. He was gone in an instant and I suddenly felt much emptier.

.:Bella:.

It made me anxious to be away from Edward so long. But I had told him I wasn't coming last night because I wanted to give Carlisle a chance to speak without being overheard by sensitive 

vampire ears. So I stayed home with Rose, Jasper and Alice. For the most part, Alice and Rose forced me to have a makeover while Jasper slipped away to read a book. Alice slept with Jasper in his room though when she finally did go to sleep. That left me quite a few hours with nothing to do. I mostly paced back in forth in my room until I heard Jasper's mental scream at feeling my impatience. I wasn't doing him any good, sitting in the house, pacing. I decided to go out and hunt for a while. Just around the house, nothing too big.

Finally I could smell Carlisle. He was home so that must have meant it was nearly time to get ready for school. I ran back to the house just as Carlisle was bounding up the porch. "Morning." I said smiling. He turned to smile at me.

"Good morning Bella. Did you girls have a nice time last night?" he asked softly. I smirked.

"Sure. It was great until Alice went to sleep. I was bored after that." Carlisle laughed.

"Well it's about five thirty so I would suggest you shower for school. You have some mud in your hair." I smiled.

"How was your night Carlisle?" I asked stepping into the house. Carlisle smiled.

"That's really none of your concern. No go shower." He ordered with a smile. I smirked.

"Right. Feel free to thank me anytime." I called as I danced up the stairs. I heard his chuckle before I walked into my room and straight to the bathroom. The sooner I was done getting ready, the sooner I could go to school to see Edward.

The warm scent of my strawberry shampoo almost instantly soothed the tension in my muscles. Even as a human I had loved the scent. It was warm and safe. Everyone liked strawberries.

By the time I was out of the shower, Alice was up and moving. She skipped into my bathroom with a large grin. "Sit!" she ordered, pointing to a chair in front of the mirror. I frowned.

"Why?" she rolled her eyes and I noticed the brush and blow dryer in her hands.

"Because I'm going to get you ready for school." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, do I really need a makeover for school?" Alice looked at me incredulously and I sighed before plopping into the chair. "Fine. Whatever. Just not over board okay?" I was answered with a squeal.

.:Emmett:.

I wandered down stairs where I could smell fresh bacon sizzling on the stove. Esme was in the kitchen, humming to herself as she cooked. Edward walked in behind me and smirked.

"Sleep well Esme?" he asked moving to the counter to pour some fresh squeezed orange juice. Esme grinned and blushed.

"Yes thank you. How about you two?" she asked looking up at us. I shrugged.

"Eddie was tossing and turning all night. I hardly slept." I said glancing at Edward. He glared at me and I grinned.

"Why were you restless?" Esme asked Edward. The concern was thick in her voice and I was worried she would start fussing over him soon.

"No reason." Edward said shrugging. He shot me a glare and I snickered.

All through breakfast, Edward looked antsy. As if he wanted to be at school as quickly as possible. We had all started carpooling together, just to save money on gas so Edward had to wait for Esme and me to finish eating.

"What's got your balls in a bunch?" I asked Edward. Esme sent me a stern look and I flinched. "Sorry." I muttered. Edward had a satisfied smile on and I glared at him. "Jerk." I mouthed. He just grinned.

"I'm going to go get my bag." He said exiting the room. Esme nodded and stood.

"Emmett, come help me with the dishes." She said gathering the plates. I groaned and stood up, carrying all the plates over. She rinsed them and I set them in the dishwasher. "So how have you been Emmett?" Esme asked casually. I shrugged.

"Great." She nodded and I suddenly felt the urge to confide in her. "Actually, more than great. I'm in love with Rosalie." I confessed. Esme froze and looked up at me.

"Really?" she asked after a moment. I nodded with a grin.

"It's amazing. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone. She's just so incredibly smart and funny and talented and she's absolutely stunning. She's the most complex woman I have ever met and I can't get enough of her." I admitted. Esme smiled warmly and placed her small hand on my forearm.

"I'm glad Emmett. You two are perfect for each other. You balance each other out well." She said softly. I nodded.

"That's what I thought too." Edward walked back into the room, keys in hand.

"Can we please go now?" He asked in a strained voice. I chuckled thinking of all the ways I could prolong going to school. Edward glared at me. "Don't even think about it." He hissed. I felt my shoulders slump in disappointment.

"Fine." I grumbled, grabbing my bag. I took one of Esme's bags for her and headed out to the Volvo. Edward held the passenger door open for Esme and she climbed in as I got in the back. Edward hopped into the front seat and sped off towards school before I could even blink. "Geez Eddie. A little over excited today are we?" I asked smirking. Edward ignored me and in less time than should be possible, we were at the school, parked perfectly next to Bella's car. Edward stepped out of the car and Bella was hugging him almost instantly. I rolled my eyes. Those two were saps.

"Hey Emmett." I turned around to see Rosalie smiling at me. I pulled my arms around her and squeezed her as tight as I could before kissing her deeply. I felt her lips curl against mine in a smile. "Did you miss me?" she asked in a low, husky voice. I grinned.

"Of course I missed you. You are a nice distraction from Eddie when he's away from Bella." I felt a hand smack the back of my head to see Edward glaring at me. Bella had her arms wrapped around his waist and she stuck her tongue out at me. I grinned. "Hey I'm just saying. Bella isn't allowed to stay at her house anymore because when she does I don't get any sleep." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Is that all I am to you a distraction?" she asked slowly. I grinned and pulled her back into a hug.

"No, you're so much more than that. You fix my car too." She rolled her eyes and slapped my chest playfully.

"Jerk." Edward and Bella snickered and I grabbed Rosalie around the waist before she could walk off.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked bending down to nuzzle her neck. She froze a moment and I grinned. I loved the effect I had over Rose. She turned to me with a seductive smile on her lips. She batted her long lashes and licked her full bottom lip. Her eyes were dark and smoldering. I felt my jaw drop. This woman was going to be the death of me.

.:Edward:.

I watched as Rosalie turned to face Emmett with a seductive smile. She batted her eyes and licked her lips before leaning in close to his ear. I laughed as I saw Emmett's stunned expression. I felt Bella giggling beside me.

"Serves him right." She said nodding. I laughed and kissed her temple.

"So how was your night?" I asked slowly. She scrunched up her perfect nose.

"It was fine until Alice and Rosalie decided I needed a makeover. Then Alice had to go to sleep so I was bored because Rose decided she wanted to work on her cars. So I basically paced around in my room for a few hours until Jasper yelled at me, then I went hunting for a bit." I nodded.

"You sound as restless as I was last night." She nodded and leaned her head against my chest.

"I think Emmett's right." She said slowly. I frowned.

"About what?" she bit her lip and looked up at me through her impossibly long lashes.

"No more sleeping at my own house for me." I grinned and kissed her lightly.

"That works with me." She grinned.

"Come on, let's get to class." I nodded and walked her to her first class. It was tragic we only had two classes together, and those were both after lunch. We arrived at her gym class and she turned to me.

"I'm not sure I like this." She said slowly. I frowned.

"What?" she glanced at the gym and back at me.

"Only getting to see you at lunch and after. I would much rather see you all day." I felt my heart beat faster and my lips pulled up into a smile.

"Maybe we could arrange something then." She grinned. "I wouldn't mind gym first thing in the morning." She smiled and reached up on tip toes to kiss me. I held her close to me for a moment before she pulled away. She growled so softly, I wondered if I were just imagining it. I frowned, but Bella was looking past me. I turned to see Jessica Stanly and Lauren Mallory glaring at us.

"Their thoughts are so loud it's hard to block them. Especially since they are yelling directly at me." She whispered. I tightened my grip around her and turned to look into her beautiful gold eyes.

"Bella, ignore them. They are just two obnoxious girls." I said slowly. She nodded.

"With very vivid imaginations." I actually blushed at her comment and she giggled. "You know I used to do that when I was human." She said stroking a cold finger down my cheek.

"Blush?" she nodded.

"I blushed at everything. When I was embarrassed, nervous, happy, angry. Everything." She admitted.

"I'm sure it was beautiful." I said softly. She rolled her eyes.

"I looked idiotic. I couldn't control it at all and so people always thought there was something wrong with me." She admitted. I laughed and kissed her cheeks.

"I still think you would look beautiful." She smiled and the bell rang, pulling a groan from her lips.

"Great. Now I have to get to class." She said softly. I nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll fix my schedule after school." She grinned.

"Good." With that she walked into the girls' locker room and I turned on my heel and headed straight for my calculus class.

.:Alice:.

Was it me or were the school days dragging out longer and longer? Last night had been wonderful. Rosalie and I had given Bella a makeover before I went to bed in Jasper's bed. He held me as I slept and I had never felt better rested than I did this morning.

After our French class, I had English and Jasper had math. He walked me to my class and kissed me lightly before going to his own class. I stepped inside to see Esme at her desk. I smiled and hugged her tightly. "Morning Esme!" I cried happily. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Good morning Alice. How did your sleep over go?" I grinned.

"It was great. Bella is so much fun to play with!" I cried. Esme rolled her eyes.

"How many makeovers did you give her?" she asked, slightly concerned.

"Only one last night and one for school. Don't worry." She nodded. "So how was your night?" I asked smiling. She smiled.

"It was nice. Which reminds me," her face suddenly formed a scowl and I flinched away. "My pajamas Alice? Was that really necessary?" she asked angrily. I nodded.

"You wore the slip didn't you?" I asked. She glared at me.

"That was not appropriate Alice." I bit my lip. She looked angry. "I almost have half a mind to take away your credit cards for a while as punishment." My eyes went wide.

"What!?" I cried. The bell rang and she nodded.

"Sit down please Miss Masen." She said stoically. I made my way to my desk and pouted. She just couldn't take away my babies.

I couldn't talk to Esme for the rest of the day, so when lunch finally came around, I was panicking. Jasper found me and started to worry. He placed his hand on my shoulder and instantly, I felt calm flood my body. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. I sighed and leaned into his chest.

"Esme is mad at me because I stole her comfortable pajamas so she would have to wear the sexy ones I left her when Carlisle came over. She threatened to take my credit cards away." I said sadly. Jasper nodded slowly and pulled me tight into his chest.

"I'm sorry that plan backfired." He said softly. I nodded.

"I was just trying to help." He rubbed my back softly.

"Come on, let's go find everyone else." I nodded as he led me to our lunch table.

Bella and Edward were both gazing at a black sleek ipod; their heads bent toward it together, one bud in each ear. I grinned. They were too cute. Rosalie and Emmett were talking about her new car and how she was fixing it.

"No I was thinking the other engine would be better. It runs smoother." Rosalie said nodding. Emmett frowned.

"But the other one allows you to go faster." Rose shook her head.

"If I tinker with the other one I can double its potential." Emmett grinned.

"You are amazing Rose." She smirked and smiled up at Jasper and I.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked me with a frown. Bella and Edward looked up at the same moment and examined me before breaking out into identical grins. Bella giggled and Edward snickered. I frowned. Stupid mind reading…

"Alice?" I looked up at Rose.

"Oh it's Esme. She's upset that I took her pajamas so she's threatening to take away my credit cards." I cried, exasperated.

"No way!" Rosalie asked shocked. I nodded sadly.

"Don't worry Alice. If she does I'll take you shopping." I smiled and flung my arms around Rose. What a great friend.

"We could even–" Bella cut me off without looking up.

"Not happening Alice." I pouted and stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes, not taking them from the screen of the ipod. I turned my attention back to Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"So did you find out how their night went?" Rosalie asked. Emmett frowned and I shook my head.

"No. She said it was nice but there's no substance in nice." Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Who's night?" Emmett asked frowning. I giggled.

"You didn't know?" He glanced at Rose then back at me, shaking his head. "The reason I spent the night at the Cullen's was so Esme could spend the night with Carlisle." Emmett frowned in distaste.

"Ugh why did I have to ask?" I grinned.

"Because you hate being left out of the loop." Rosalie said glancing at him. Jasper chuckled.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I felt her emotions earlier and I have never felt that much happiness and excitement. It was overwhelming. The whole class was happy." Jasper said nodding. I grinned and clapped my hands.

"Oh good!" I cried. Bella put the ipod on the table carefully and stretched her back in a perfect arch. I noticed Edward couldn't take his eyes away from her. I smirked and Bella frowned. She turned to Edward who grinned. Bella rolled her eyes and looked back at me.

"Carlisle was all smiles this morning and he didn't ground us so I'm assuming it went well." She said twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. I nodded.

"That's what I was thinking too." Bella glanced at Edward and smirked. He grinned and nodded. They both stood at the same time.

"We'll see you guys later." they said in unison. I glanced at Emmett who looked just as surprised to see Edward so in sync with someone else. I didn't know there was anyone in the world that could be so perfect for him. I watched them as they left the cafeteria, hand in hand. I turned back to Jasper who was smiling.

"I'm so glad to see Bella that happy. She tends to be really introverted and so I never really know what's going on with her. She looks to be finally opening up though." I nodded.

"I was just thinking the same thing of Edward."

.:Carlisle:.

Leaving Esme's side was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I didn't know that I could feel so empty. I went to work in a mindless frenzy, my heart left with my angel.

I wanted to surprise her after school. I wanted to take her out to eat. Something normal couples did.

I drove to the florist and picked out a small bouquet before heading to the school. I drove as fast as I could to the school. It was silly to be driving so quickly but I couldn't help it. I got there and parked next to Bella's car. I sat and glanced at the building. I still had a few minutes until they got out.

I spent that time thinking about Esme. I couldn't believe how comfortable and complete I felt with her. I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her. But would she want that? Could I ask her to sacrifice that much for me? I wasn't sure I could ask that of her. The bell rang sooner than I thought it would and I stepped out of the car, leaning against the side of it, waiting for Esme to come out.

I was completely caught off guard when I suddenly found Alice flying at me. She wrapped me in a tight hug and squealed. "Carlisle!" she cried happily. I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Hello Alice. How are you?" she grinned and stepped back.

"Great." She was practically bouncing. I heard a chuckle as Rose and Bella came to both give me hugs. I kissed them both on the cheek and shook the boys' hands.

"Hey pops. What are you doing here?" I looked up at Emmett and laughed. In a way, I did see these six amazing individuals as my children.

"I'm actually here to surprise Esme." I said slowly. Bella, Alice and Rosalie grinned, slapping hands with each other.

"Ladies, our work here is done." Rosalie said confidently. I rolled my eyes as the girls giggled. I noticed the boys smirk and roll their eyes as well. I was sure they would get the same treatment as I had from the three girls eventually.

There was a faint floral scent that met my nose and my head snapped up. It was her. She was coming outside. Sure enough, there she was, walking out of her class room, carrying a heavy looking bag. Edward spotted her and jogged over to take her bag. She smiled and kissed his cheek. I couldn't help the smile that took over at the sight of her. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. She looked up and saw me, a large smile spreading across her face. The world slipped away and there was only Esme and me. She walked over to me and I handed her the flowers, too stunned by her beauty to speak. She smiled and smelled them quickly before reaching up and planting a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you Carlisle, they are beautiful." I finally regained control over my muscles and pulled her by the waist, closer to me. I buried my face in her hair and smiled.

"They pale in comparison to you." I said softly. I felt her cheek blush and I smiled. I heard the girls aw and Esme pulled away a step and smiled. "Jasper, Bella." I said slowly. Jasper nodded and Bella sighed. They both knew what I wanted.

"Alright, alright." Bella said rolling her eyes. She took Edward's hand in her own and smiled. "We're leaving." She said grinning.

"But wait!" Alice cried suddenly. Everyone looked up at her and she was staring at Esme. "You weren't serious Esme were you? I can do whatever you want to make up for it!" she cried desperately. Esme frowned slightly before a flash of understanding crossed her face and she threw her head back and laughed.

"Alice darling I was only playing with you. I am not angry. I won't be taking you credit cards." She said laughing. I saw Alice visibly deflate with relief as she leaned against Jasper. She grinned and jumped up a moment later.

"Alright then. We'll see you two later." she said smiling. I nodded and turned my attention back to Esme, my arms still around her small waist.

"How was your day?" I asked gently, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She smiled.

"It was long." There was an internal light that touched her eyes; making them sparkle brighter than ever and I felt my breath catch at her beauty. The light was her love and she was positively glowing with it.

"Well shall we go for a ride while you tell me all about it?" I asked smiling. Esme grinned and nodded.

"Yes, that sounds perfect."

**

* * *

**

Look at that... Nice long chapter for you all. :D i am really excited about the next few chapters. we're going to get down to the nitty gritty soon. ;D

**so i think Carlisle and Esme have been fluffed to their max. We're moving on to a new couple next chapter... i'll try to post soon. **

**xox!**


	26. You help me, i'll give you prezzie

**I'm sooooooo sorry. I hate to do this. But i am having the gnarliest writers block known to man kind. It's like wicked crazy. See, I can't even edit my writing from my normal surfer talk to normal people talk. that's how mixed up in the shiz i am. I have the outline but i just can't get to where i want it to go. **

**So will you all do me a HUGE favor and send you ideas to me. Maybe then i'll get inspired and i promise to send the next chapter to the person who inspires me the most. :D sound like a deal?**

**alright, well also, this week i have prep for finals, then next week i have finals. then i'm done with school. So i might not get to post really soon. But i've given up sleeping so maybe i'll have time.**

**okay. thanks guys.**

**and again, i'm sooooo sorry about the delay.**

**tootles**


	27. Thoughts

**Thanks guys for being great and waiting. School is done and my crazy life is slowing down, a tad.**

**Thanks SO much to AmberGlow2 for the beta work and throwing ideas around. I think you all will like this chapter. :D**

**anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Thoughts

.:Edward:.

I was steadily falling more in love with Bella every moment I was with her. It felt so natural to be around her. She was the vital piece of my existence I had been missing. She was my soul.

We were laying in our meadow, watching the grey sky as it darkened slowly. "Bella," I said softly. She looked up at me and waited patiently for me to continue. "I have a question." I wasn't sure how to ask this. Bella nodded and smiled.

"Of course. What is it?" I took a deep breath and spilled the words out to her.

"I was wondering how one becomes a vampire." I felt her body stiffen and her eyes turned black for a moment before they returned back to a dark gold. I felt my heart start to race. Maybe that wasn't the best question to ask. But I was too curious to take it back.

Bella frowned and bit her lip, trying to sort her thoughts. She finally looked back up at me. "It's a long process." She said slowly. I nodded, glad she was going to tell me. "It's three days of the most horrible torture you can imagine." I felt my heart throb to think of her going through such horrors. "You see, there is a venom in our saliva. When we bite a human, the poison enters their blood stream and slowly infects them, much like a spider or snake." She explained. I nodded slowly.

"So there are no fangs involved?" I asked curiously. "No exchanging of blood?" she shook her head.

"We don't have blood in our veins, so we can't have an exchange of blood. As for fangs, who needs them when you have abnormally hard teeth and a strong jaw?" she asked with a smirk. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Where were you bitten?" I asked slowly. Bella bit her lip.

"Carlisle bit my neck." She said rubbing the back of her neck slowly. I frowned.

"May I?" I asked gently. She nodded and sat up. She swept her thick brown hair up. There on the back of her neck was a thin white crescent moon. I traced my fingers over the delicate scar in awe.

"As our bodies are transforming, all human injuries are healed. Every scar disappears, every cut is healed. All injuries, past and present, are taken care of." She explained slowly. I couldn't take my eyes or hand from that scar. It made her so, human.

"So why did this not heal?" I asked curiously, dropping my hand from her neck. She let her hair swing down again as she leaned back into me.

"Well you see, even now, nothing leaves a mark except the bite of a vampire. The venom leaves a scar on us." I nodded and squeezed her tiny waist.

"So my reasoning for thinking you were an angel was legitimate. Because you really are flawless." She smiled and stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Bella," I said after a moment. This thought had been dancing in my mind since she had first told me her secret and only now was I gathering up the courage enough to speak it.

"Yes?" I could see in her eyes that she noticed my hesitation. I sighed and stroked her hair.

"Bella, you know that I love you don't you?" she nodded slowly and sat up to look me in the eye. "Bella, I've been thinking. I don't think I can live without you." She waited patiently for me to continue. "Bella, I would do whatever it took to stay with you. Forever." Her eyes went wide as she realized what it was I was implying.

"Edward," she started. I cut her off with a small kiss.

"Please, I need you to know how much I love you. It hurts not to be near you." Bella's eyes were wide.

"Edward you have your whole life ahead of you." She said gently. I shook my head.

"There is no life for me if it doesn't involve you." She looked into my eyes and it felt as though she were looking into my soul. Her cold hands came up to cup my face and she sighed, her cool, sweet breath fanning my face.

"Edward, you don't know what you are asking." She said gently. I closed my eyes briefly before I felt her cool lips against my cheek. "This life isn't easy. It's filled with violence and death, always death." She whispered against my skin. "It's so dangerous. I couldn't put you in that kind of danger or pain." She said gently, her lips trailing along my jaw. I felt my heart beat erratically and I pulled away after a moment to look into her eyes.

"Bella, I want you to read my mind." She looked surprised for a moment and I continued. "I want you to go into my mind and see how much I love you. You say it's a dangerous world, but if we are together maybe it won't be as bad. Let me help you." She was still stunned. I took her own face in my hands and kissed her gently. "Please." I breathed against her lips. She seemed to wake up and I felt her hands wind through my hair, pulling me closer against her. Her touch sent little shock waves through my body and every molecule of my being screamed for more of her. She finally pulled away panting and I sucked in a deep breath. She leaned her forehead against mine and sighed.

"Alright, I'll read you mind. But only if you truly want me to." She whispered. I nodded, my voice too shaky to function properly right now. She nodded and closed her eyes. She was still for a few moments, her head leaning against mine, before her eye lids fluttered open with a small gasp. I waited for her to speak but instead she pulled me against her again, her lips instantly finding mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and neck and held her to me as we lay out horizontally on the grass. I rested my weight on my elbows so I wouldn't hurt her as she continued to place kisses on my lips and jaw.

I don't know how long we lay there like that, but eventually we slowed down. I lay on my back and scooped her up in my arms, holding her against my chest. "So I take it you liked what you saw in my mind?" I joked. She rolled her eyes and placed a small kiss on my chest.

"Your mind was beautiful." She whispered.

"Bella, did you see how much I love you?" I asked slowly. She nodded and looked up at me.

"Edward, there is nothing more in the world that I would love than for you to be with me for eternity. But I don't think I can damn you to this hell. I can't steal an angel from God." I frowned.

"Bella, I am no angel." She shook her head.

"You are the most beautiful angel I have ever come across." She argued. I rolled my eyes and she smirked.

"I'm not asking you to change me right now." I told her gently. "I just want you to know how I feel about it. That I am willing to give up my life to be with you forever. Maybe not today, but some day." She nodded slowly.

"It's getting late." She sighed after a few minutes of comfortable silence. I glanced up at the sky to see it had grown considerably darker. "I should get you home so Esme doesn't worry." She said sitting up. I frowned.

"And Carlisle won't worry?" Bella grinned.

"He might if I'm gone for more than 24 hours without any word. Otherwise no, not really." She smiled. "I mean, what kind of trouble can I get into? I'm indestructible." she laughed. I grinned and shrugged, glad we were back to happy teasing.

"Who knows, knowing you it could be anything. Weren't you telling me how much of a danger magnet you were when you were human?" she wrinkled her nose and frowned.

"Yes, and I'm glad that's over with." She said with a nod. I laughed and stood up. She giggled suddenly and I frowned. "Edward, do you love me?" she asked with a sly smile. I froze.

"Of course I love you Bella. Did we just have this conversation?" I said confused. Why was she asking? She giggled again.

"Do you trust me?" she took a step closer to me and I grew more confused.

"More than anything Love." She smiled and placed her small hands in mine.

"Would you like to see something?" she asked with a sly grin. I hesitated. She was acting strange and I wasn't sure if this was going to be a good surprise or a bad one.

"What?" I asked cautiously. She giggled.

"I want to show you how I travel." I smiled and sighed in relief. How bad could that be?

"Alright, that's fine." Bella's brilliant smile was a reward in itself. She jumped up and down and kissed my cheek quickly before turning her back to me. She stopped jumping and waited. I frowned. "What are you doing?" I asked after a moment. She looked back at me and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, get on my back." She commanded. I laughed.

"Bella, I'm over six feet tall. I'm much too tall to get on your back. Besides, I would crush you with my weight." It was her turn to laugh. She turned to face me and rolled her eyes.

"Please Edward, you can't crush me. I'm incredibly strong." She said smiling. I looked at her skeptically and she sighed.

"Bella, I'm almost a foot taller than you. How do you expect to carry me?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. It was ridiculous, her wanting to carry me. Not only was I too tall for her to carry, but I was sure she'd get tired quickly, vampire or not.

"Fine Edward, you leave me no choice." I suddenly felt myself being lifted and I yelped in surprise. She was carrying me bridal style and smiling.

"Bella put me down." I ordered her. I didn't want her to hurt herself. She rolled her eyes.

"Please Edward. Just sit back and relax." She said smiling. I opened my mouth to protest when I suddenly felt the wind whipping past us. I looked up at the forest to see it moving past us at an alarming speed. It was as if we were flying, and though I expected it to be a bumpy ride, it was completely smooth, as if her feet weren't touching the ground.

We stopped a moment later and she let me down gently. I was stunned to see we were already back to my car. I turned to Bella who wasn't even breathing hard. She smiled a glorious smile and cocked her head to the right.

"Well?" she asked after a moment. I grinned.

"That was incredible. You're not hurt though right?" she giggled and shook her head.

"Remember, I'm invincible!" she giggled. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, I guess you are."

"Esme?" I called as we stepped into the house. I could smell dinner and I felt my mouth water. I walked with Bella into the kitchen and found Esme and Carlisle talking in the kitchen. Esme was at the stove, examining the pork chops in the pan. They both looked up when we arrived and smiled.

"Oh good, I was getting worried." Esme said wiping her hands on a towel. I nodded and smiled.

"It smells amazing Esme." I said grinning. She laughed and covered the food again.

"It should be ready when Charlie gets home." She said dusting off her hands. I nodded and sat at the table with Bella. Esme smiled.

"So how was your day dad?" Bella asked smiling. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"It was fine dear." He teased. She grinned.

"Did you save any lives?" Carlisle smiled.

"No, but Mrs. Stevens was a bit more friendly today." Bella laughed and I felt my body react. It was the most amazing sound in the world, a perfect chime.

"Who is Mrs. Stevens?" Esme asked sitting down with us. Bella grinned.

"She's this 80 year old woman who has a huge crush on dad." Bella grinned. I found it interesting she called him dad, yet Rosalie and Jasper referred to him as Carlisle. Esme laughed.

"Really?" she asked amused. Carlisle's face scrunched at his thoughts as he nodded.

"Yes, and she is quite, adamant about letting me know how she feels." He said slowly. "Today, I believe, she tried to pinch my rear." Esme, Bella and I exploded into laughter. Carlisle frowned in distaste for a moment before he too joined in on the laughs.

"Emmett and Alice are home." Bella said casually, a moment later. I frowned and looked towards the living room where I heard the front door open.

"Lucy I'm home!" Emmett hollered. Bella snickered and Esme rolled her eyes. She stood up to check dinner at the stove as Alice danced inside.

"Hey Bella, Carlisle." She said grinning.

"Hello Alice." Bella said giggling. Emmett strode into the room and smiled.

"Hey guys! What's crackin?" Esme shook her head with a smile and pulled green beans from the microwave.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She announced. Bella and Carlisle both stood up at the same moment and smiled.

"I think it is time for us to bow out." Carlisle explained. I felt a sudden pang in my chest as I thought of her leaving. I stood and she smiled at me softly.

"Bella!" Alice cried sitting up. Bella looked over at her and her face twisted in sadness for a brief moment before she nodded.

"Thank you Alice." Alice nodded and sat back, frowning. Carlisle looked at Bella who bit her lip. "We're going camping tomorrow dad." She explained gently. Carlisle nodded slowly.

"Oh, for how long?" Bella turned to Alice.

"Two days." Bella said nodding. Carlisle turned to Esme to say goodbye.

"You're leaving for two days?" I asked Bella. She nodded.

"It's going to be sunny. We have to stay out of the public eye. Plus, we need to hunt." It was only now that I noticed her eyes were a deep amber color. I nodded meekly. She smiled and took my own hand into her small cold one.

"I'll be back tonight, before I leave tomorrow." She whispered gently. I nodded and pulled her into a hug. Her icy arms wrapped around my waist and she kissed my chest through my shirt. I kissed the top of her head and she sighed, her cool breath tickling my skin through the thin fabric of my shirt. "I love you." She whispered softly. I smiled.

"I love you too." She pulled away and kissed my cheek before following Carlisle out of the house. Two days without Bella. I wondered if that was even possible.

.:Bella:.

It was harder than I expected to leave Edward's side. I didn't want to, but I knew he needed to spend time with his family, as I did mine.

I drove with Carlisle back to the house. Rosalie and Jasper were sitting, playing checkers. I was surprised. "Rose, you're playing checkers?" I asked smirking. Rosalie growled at me without taking her eyes from the board. I glanced at it and smirked. Jasper was setting up to wipe her out in one move. I smirked and Jasper looked up at me. "Nice." I commented. He grinned and Rosalie sent us angry glares. She moved exactly where Jasper had predicted and he was able to wipe her out swiftly. Rose stared at the board in shock for a moment before growling and sitting back from it.

"It's a stupid game anyway." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder. Jasper chuckled and she glared at him. I sat next to Rose and leaned my head against her shoulder.

"So what's up?" Jasper asked a moment later. Carlisle sat also and I sighed.

"Tomorrow is going to be sunny. Where should we go?" Carlisle asked after a moment. I glanced at Rose and Jasper to see the same disappointment on their faces that mine held.

We threw ideas around for an hour before we all decided that we didn't want to go far, just in case. I knew there was a next to nothing chance anything bad would happen to Edward while I was gone, but now it was all I could think about. I itched to be by his side again. We finally agreed on a local mountain range, that had an abundance of wildlife this time of year. I glanced at my watch to see Edward would be done with dinner by now. I looked to Carlisle who rolled his eyes. Rosalie smiled.

"Go Bella. Jasper is straining to calm you down but you're too anxious. I'll pack for you." I kissed her cheeks and then Jasper's. I apologized softly and he only nodded, slouching back into the sofa looking exhausted. I turned to Carlisle.

"Be home before sunrise." He instructed. "I'll call the hospital and the school in the morning. Please be good." He added as I jumped up to kiss his cheek.

"I will, bye dad!" I called, slipping out of the house. The sooner I was with Edward again, the better.

**

* * *

**

So... Was it worth the wait? Yeah? Yeah? Reviews are very welcome. :D


	28. Camping

**1000 + apologies! I have had the most insane schedule, and I just lost all inspiration for this until last night, three a.m. I was even red eyed and late to work for all of you! So I hope you enjoy. **

**Thanks to AmberGlow2 for the amazing Beta work. She's outstanding!**

Chapter 27

Camping

.:Carlisle:.

I had never seen my family more depressed while hunting. No matter what was going on in their lives, they always forgot it when we hunted. But this time, not even the thrill of feeding could hold them.

We mostly went our separate ways, staying within at least a hundred mile radius of each other. Bella stayed near the center of our circle, acting as the 'radio station' for us all. She could speak to each of us clearly and reported how the others were doing every six hours, though her tone, even in her mind, was sad.

_Dad, Rose is on the other side of the mountain._ Bella's voiced echoed through my mind. I nodded. I turned to the mountain and could faintly smell my other daughter. I peered up at the sky through the shade of a large pine tree. It was so bright out. The sun felt so nice.

_Bella, are there any humans near me?_ I asked her silently. She was quiet for a moment before I heard her no resonate through my mind. I smiled and stepped into the sun, soaking in its rays. The warmth suddenly reminded me of Esme and I felt my dead heart ache for her. This was going to be a much more difficult trip than I would have ever imagined.

.:Bella:.

I was following a buck. He was large and swift, but not too fast. I was chasing him through the forest, my heart not in the hunt. I was merely wasting time. My dead heart was aching for Edward, my body longing to be in contact with his. I closed my eyes and pictured his beautiful green eyes and his wonderfully tousled bronze hair. I sighed and opened my eyes. I heard an unfamiliar voice in my mind and I suddenly froze. Humans, a small family of them. Close to where I was. I sent a quick message to the others. Had I been day dreaming so much that I didn't notice the humans ten feet from me? A small woman emerged in hiking clothes. "Oh hello dear. Are you lost?" she asked startled. I smiled softly at her. _Wow, this woman is gorgeous. She's like a forest nymph. _Her mind spilled her thoughts into my own and I worked to shut them out.

"Yes, actually. I was hiking with my family. I must have been day dreaming and took a wrong turn." I said sweetly. A man appeared behind the woman and smiled at me.

_Wow, who is this stunning young woman. She's gorgeous… No, too young!_ I internally shuddered at his thoughts but sent him a smile all the same.

"Fred, this young lady is lost. We should help her find her way back to her family." The woman said sweetly. I smiled at them and watched as two more people emerged from the tress.

"Mom are we almost done? I hate hiking." A girl whined. She was at least 15. She looked at me and glared. I sent her a warm smile. A boy appeared next to her. He looked to be about 17 or 18. He smiled warmly at me and I nodded. He didn't hold a candle to my Edward.

"Who is she?" the girl asked, looking me up and down, appraising me. I smiled.

"I'm sorry, forgive me. I'm Isabella Cullen. Call me Bella." I said warmly. The girl huffed and turned away. The son smiled warmer.

"Well I'm Carol, this is my husband Fred, our son Justin and our daughter Abby." The woman introduced. I nodded. "We're from California. We took a family trip up here." She said grinning. I nodded.

"I'm from Forks, a small town in Washington." They nodded.

"We know the place. We were going to stop there on our way back down south." I nodded.

"Oh, isn't that nice?" Carol nodded.

"Alright then, shall we get you back to your family? I'm sure they are missing you." I smiled slowly. Great, now I was going to have to hike at least 15 miles at human speed back to the camp site. Oh this was going to be fun.

We started walking at a slow pace. "So Bella, do you and your family camp a lot?" Fred asked with a smile. I nodded.

"When the weather is nice." I said keeping to the shade. I glanced at the sky to see a few clouds that looked like they might provide a little cover. At least until we got back.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Carol asked with a grin. She was so chipper, I found I didn't mind her too much.

"I have a brother and a sister. They are twins and a year older than me." I explained.

"How old are you?" Justin asked, speaking for the first time. I looked over at him, my eyes flashing coldly so quickly, I'm sure he didn't even notice.

"17." I said slowly.

"Oh really? Justin here is 17 too." Carol said delighted.

The rest of the hike back was filled with mindless chatter. I could hear Rose and Jazz laughing at me as we neared the camp grounds. I growled, too low for the humans to hear. As soon as the camp site came into view I smiled and ran to Jasper, throwing my whole body at him. He caught me easily and I smirked. "Oh Jazz! I was so lost!" I cried dramatically. He patted my back and I put my feet on the ground.

"There there Bella. You're safe now." He said, playing along. I smiled and turned to see Rose step out of the tent. She rushed to my side and pulled me into an over dramatic hug. I could hear the laughter that was too quick for human ears.

"Bella! I was so worried about you!" she cried loudly. I rolled my eyes before turning back to the family.

"Rose, Jazz, I want you to meet the people who helped me. This is Carol and Fred and their son Justin and their daughter Abby." I said smiling. "Guys, these are my brother and sister, Rosalie and Jasper." I could see the entire human family completely stunned by my siblings. I heard Carlisle's faint laugh and turned to see him stepping out of the tent. I grinned. "Daddy!" I flung myself at him and he caught me.

"Oh thank heavens you're alright!" I was thrilled he was playing along with our little game. He turned towards the humans and smiled his most dazzling smile. I heard Carol's heart accelerate tenfold. "Thank you so much for helping my daughter. She always tends to just get lost in her thoughts and wander off." He said smiling. Carol nodded. Fred was still too caught up with Rosalie to pay Carlisle any mind. I even notice Abby gawking at Jasper then Carlisle and back to Jasper. I bit back a giggle.

"Well, it was the least we could do." Carol said. She sounded dazed. Carlisle grinned.

"Thank you, and if there is anything we can do to repay you…" Abby was the only one who seemed to be able to form any sensible thoughts.

"How about a ride back." She said, throwing a glare at her parents. Carlisle laughed, enchanting Carol further.

"Of course. Rosy, Bella. Why don't you two get the cars." Carlisle instructed. We nodded and slipped into the tent to get the keys. As soon as we were inside we burst into silent laughter.

"I can't believe you hiked all the way back with them!" Rose said between giggles. I nodded.

"I know, it was the slowest hike I've ever been on. And their son has the most ridiculous mind. He puts Michael Newton to shame." Rose giggled.

"I didn't believe it was possible." I laughed.

"Neither did I." We stepped out and walked down to the cars, starting both of them up.

.:Rosalie:.

We had brought two cars up here, courtesy of Alice's warnings. I had brought my BMW and Carlisle had brought the Mercedes. I glanced back to see the teenage boy gaping at my BMW. A wicked thought filled my mind and I smiled and tossed Bella the BMW's keys. "Bella, why don't you drive it. I'll drive the Mercedes." I said innocently. Bella shrugged and nodded. She slipped in the BMW and started it up. I started the Mercedes as the human family made their way over. I stepped out and glanced at the BMW.

"I'm afraid there are still bags in the back seat of the BMW." I said to the family. "So only one passenger in there. Everyone else with me." I watched as the teenage boy edged toward the BMW.

"I'll go with Bella." He announced. Everyone nodded knowingly and Bella sent me an icy glare before smiling to the boy. I snickered and slid back in the car. The woman came and sat up front and the man and daughter sat in the back.

"He likes her." Carol announced, looking at her son. I chuckled.

"He better be careful, she has a pretty tough boyfriend." I said pulling out. Carol laughed.

"Good. Let his ego be deflated a bit." She said grinning. I nodded.

"How about you?" I glanced in the mirror at the man. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I smiled suggestively at him and pressed harder on the accelerator, ignoring the question.

.:Jasper:.

After the humans left, Carlisle and I burst into laughter. I couldn't control it any longer. The emotions of annoyance and irritation rolling off Bella when they approached were too much. I could only imagine what it had been like for her to hike that long at a human pace.

"Am I being a horrible father for laughing at my daughter's distress?" Carlisle mused aloud between chuckles. I laughed.

"Only if I'm a horrible brother." He looked at me and grinned.

"Very true." I took a deep breath to calm the laughs and heard Carlisle doing the same.

"I wonder how irritated the girls will be when they get back." I said sitting by the unused fire pit. Carlisle grinned.

"My bet is Bella will be more irritated than Rosalie. Did you see the looks that boy was giving her?" I laughed and nodded.

"True, but Rose had to drive with that man." We both thought on it a moment and quickly pulled our wallets out.

"One hundred dollars on Bella." Carlisle said slapping the money on a rock. I grinned.

"One hundred on Rose." Carlisle nodded.

"Deal." We shook hands and he stood. "In the mean time, let's pack everything up. The girls will probably want to be going home after this." I laughed and nodded in agreement as we started packing up camp.

I looked up at the sound of the tires coming closer. I looked to see Carlisle had heard it was well. We meet up and waited to see the girls. I heard a car door slam and Bella stepped out fuming. "I hope that little spit ball of a person comes to Forks so that Edward can beat him up." She growled. Rose was right behind her.

"Why don't you beat him up yourself?" she asked curiously. Bella sighed.

"Because one punch would shatter his skull and then he would be dead. I just want him to feel pain." She growled. Carlisle glanced at me and slid me the money we had bet. I smiled victoriously. Rose frowned.

"Well at least he is your age. I had Mr. Creeper who is way too old to function hitting on me with his wife and daughter in the car. It was nauseating." She exclaimed. I frowned. It was hard to tell which girl was feeling more irritation. I sighed and handed Carlisle his money.

"Let's call it a draw." He nodded in agreement.

"Girls, why don't you help us load up the cars. We are going back home." Both girls perked up instantly and the entire atmosphere changed from angry to exuberant.

"What are we waiting for? The sooner the better!" Bella cried. I couldn't agree more.

.:Emmett:.

The two days without Rosalie were the hardest days of my life. I didn't realize how much I enjoyed her company until she wasn't there. Edward gave up on talking. He was miserable. Even perky Alice had wilted some. In other words, the Swan house was about as lively as the grave.

"Children, are you ready to go?" Esme asked gently. We all looked up from the breakfast table and nodded. Alice pulled the scarf around her neck tighter. I think it was Jasper's scarf and I suddenly wished I had something of Rose's.

We all filed out to the car silently. Edward and Esme in the front, Alice and I in the back. When we got to school I went straight to my locker. There was a large group of freshmen in front of it and I plowed through them, too irritated to ask them to move. I yanked the lock off and flung the door open. Inside there was a fresh hot plate of my favorite cookies in the world. Chocolate chip chunk with oats. There was a small card and I picked it up.

_Emmett,_

_We're back home. We can't come to school but I'll see you soon enough._

_I hope you missed me half as much as I missed you._

_See you tonight,_

_Rosalie_

I whooped in excitement and half the hall turned to look at me. I ignored them as I pulled out a cookie. I bit into it and smiled. It was terrible. But if my Rose had tried to make them for me, then I'd happily eat them.

"Emmett!" I looked to see Alice bouncing down the hall towards me. I grinned and picked her up and twirled. "They are home Em!" she cried excitedly. I grinned and put her down. "I'm so excited Em!" she cried happily. I grinned and messed her hair. She didn't even yell at me.

"Me too Alice." She grinned and kissed my cheek before dancing away. I smirked and took another cookie. Today suddenly looked much better.

.:Edward:.

I opened my locker that morning to find a beautiful note from Bella.

_Edward,_

_We're back home though we can't come to school yet. There is still not enough cloud cover. I can't begin to tell you how long the past two days have been for me. I can't wait to see you again. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

I smiled, my day suddenly turning much brighter. There was a small folded page under the note and I picked it up. I unfolded it carefully and gasped. It was a portrait of Bella and I. I was holding her in my arms and the picture was in full color. On the bottom right corner was Bella's signature. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I gently stroked it and noticed the Bella in the picture had brown eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks. As if she were human. I smiled and slipped the picture into my binder carefully before shutting my locker and heading to class. I couldn't wait to see her again.

**

* * *

**

I've already got next chapter started and if it's anything like the inspiration boost I got for this chapter then it'll be out very soon. Also, there is a POLL on my profile about the next story I write. I would love your imput.

**OH! and I have teemed up with Child-Of-God13 and we are co-writing a story together. (It's fabulous!) so look for the summary soon on either one of our pages and I'll let you know when it's going to be posted. tootles!**

* * *

* * *


	29. Reunioun

**So I finally updated. woot. but, the updates will be slow as I get back in the swing of updating them. I really had fun with this chapter and I hope you like it. I would recommend reading the last chapter before this one. Just so you're caught up...**

Chapter 28

Reunion

.:Alice:.

Much to my dismay, the school day lasted exceedingly long. By the time lunch rolled around, I was ready to just leave, though I knew waiting at home would be even slower. I meet Emmett and Edward at our usual lunch table and they looked just as antsy as I felt. "So, how has your day been so far?" I asked casually.

"Too long." Emmett moaned. Edward nodded in agreement. He was resting his head in his hands and his hair was even more disheveled than normally.

"Alice, when will we finally see them?" Edward asked desperately. I shook my head sadly.

"They are playing with my visions. I can't see anything with them. I didn't even know they were home until this morning." I said sadly. Edward growled in frustration.

"Would it be wrong to skip the rest of school?" Emmett asked wearily. Edward and I both sighed but didn't respond. I heard a small beeping noise and looked to see Edward whipping out his cell phone. He flipped it open and read the text aloud.

"Don't you dare think about leaving school yet. We'll see you later. Promise. Love Bella." We all frowned then jumped up and looked around.

"They had to be close by to hear us right?" I asked desperately. Emmett and Edward nodded and we all darted outside. There was weak sunshine beaming down on us and I looked towards the shadows of the trees. No Jasper. I let my eyes scan the surrounding area but there was no sign of them anywhere. We all sighed in resign and went back inside.

"We are so getting them back for this." I mumbled as we sat down again.

.:Edward:.

It seemed to be the worst form of torture, knowing that she was here, near me, but I couldn't see her. Biology and English passed painfully slow and I was even more aware of her absence than before. When the final bell rang I almost got up and danced in joy. I helped Esme with her books and together we started outside. "Eddie!" I cringed and kept walking. Esme glanced at me curiously.

"Go. You shouldn't have to suffer as well." I hissed. Esme giggled and continued on out to her car. The sun had slipped behind a thick veil of clouds finally, letting my eyes rest from the blinding light they weren't accustomed to. I turned around to see Jessica Stanley strutting toward me as if she were something to actually look at.

"Oh Edward, I noticed you were all alone these past two days. Did Bella leave you?" she asked in an annoying, condescending voice. I shook my head.

"Her family went away for a little vacation." I explained. Jessica nodded and patted my arm.

"Well, if she's not here to keep you company, you must be awfully lonely." She said sliding closer to me. I tried not to cringe away.

"Jessica—" she shook her head, cutting me off.

"I know." She whispered. I shook my head. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want her.

"Jessica Stanley, step away from my boyfriend or so help me you will not live to regret it." I had never been so relieved in my entire life. I turned around to see Bella standing with her hands on her hips. I heard Jessica scurry away and I smiled at Bella. I rushed to her and pulled her into my arms. She melted against me, her cool skin sending chills up and down my spine. I felt her sigh in relief. "I missed you." She whispered against my chest. I pressed my lips into her soft cool hair.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you." I whispered. She smiled and kissed my chest lightly before looking up at me.

"I love you." She pressed her lips to mine and I wrapped my arms tighter around her, bringing her closer. Her fingers slid through my hair and I almost moaned against her lips. I forgot how wonderful it felt to hold Bella in my arms.

"I love you too." I whispered against her lips. She smiled and pulled away. I frowned at the loss of contact. She held onto my hand and smiled.

"Come on, we're meeting back at the house." She said smiling. I nodded and followed her toward the parking lot. I noticed the sleek black Mercedes parked next to the Volvo. "Dad had me take the Mercedes because it's window's are tinted darker than my car. We weren't sure if the sun was going to come back out or not." She explained. I nodded and noticed Alice, Emmett and Esme already at the Volvo. They all turned and Alice squealed and hugged Bella tightly.

"You're home!" she cried happily. Bella laughed and nodded.

"Yes, we are." Emmett pulled Bella into a hug next.

"Man I'm so glad!" he said excitedly. Bella smiled.

"Wow, it sounds like you sort of missed us Emmett." She teased. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"What gave me away?" Bella laughed and turned to me.

"So I'll meet you at the house?" I shook my head and tossed my keys to Alice who was already waiting by the driver's door.

"No, I'm coming with you." Her lips formed my favorite dazzling smile as she kissed me quickly before slipping in the car. I shut her door before walking over to the passenger's side and hopping in. I could finally relax now that I had Bella safe with me.

.:Emmett:.

Alice couldn't drive fast enough. Even though she was probably breaking every speed limit ever, we couldn't seem to reach the white house on the river.

Finally, after what felt like years, we arrived.

I jumped right out of the car to find Rose already standing outside the door. I pulled her into a hug that would just about squish a human, and kissed her as passionately as I could. I felt her strong cold arms slink around my neck as she brought me closer. Her overwhelming scent filled my head and I became intoxicated by her very presence. "You are never leaving my sight again." She whispered against my lips. I nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking the same thing." She sighed and pulled away a fraction.

"Let's get inside." She said glancing at the sky. I nodded and followed her into the house.

I was never happier to see the white house as I was right now. I saw Jasper and Carlisle and pulled them both into tight hugs. "You four are never leaving at the same time again!" I cried dramatically. Everyone laughed.

"We wouldn't dream of it Emmett." Bella said curling up next to Edward on the sofa. I grinned.

"Good."

.:Bella:.

"I never want to leave your side again." I whispered softly. Edward's skilled fingers were stroking my hair gently, and I snuggled into his side, settling my cheek against his chest.

"Good. I'm never letting you go again." I smiled and looked up at him before returning to playing with the buttons on his shirt. I heard him yawn and I kissed his chest through his shirt.

"Sleep. I'm not going anywhere." I said softly. Edward nodded, slowly.

"Alright, let me just change." He said standing. I nodded, sitting up. Edward kissed my temple softly then got up swiftly my bathroom. Emmett and Edward were staying with us at our house tonight, not wanting to leave us anymore than we wanted them to leave. I curled up on my side staring out at the full moon. It's watery beams drifted through the light layer of clouds and I smiled. I knew no higher bliss than what I was feeling right now. I closed my eyes, wishing I could still sleep. I remembered when I was human, I would talk in my sleep. My mother always teased me about it and that was one trait I was happy to lose, but I missed the rest and rejuvenation I got from sleeping. I heard the bathroom door click open and looked up to see Edward walk into the room. He was in his boxer shorts and a light grey tee shirt. I longed to tear the shirt off of him but fought that urge. I'm sure now wasn't a good time.

He snuggled back next to me on the bed and I instantly curved my body around his. He smiled, pulling his arms around me securely.

"These past few days have been torture." Edward whispered softly. I nodded in agreement.

"It was brutal." I said softly. He smiled and traced small patterns on my back, delicately, barely touching me. I leaned in closer to him, kissing the edge of his jaw lightly. The scent of his skin filled my head and I became dizzy. I traveled up his firm jaw line, kissing tiny butterfly kisses along the way. I reached his ear and bit down on it gently, not enough to hurt or even draw blood. He hissed in reaction and I smiled, kissing the hollow behind his ear. "I missed you." I murmured against his skin. He groaned gently and rolled over so he was laying on top of me, pinning me down with his body. I smirked at him as he studied my face.

"You," he reached down to kiss my jaw and I gasped at the electricity sparked between us. "Miss Cullen," he kissed along my jaw as I had done to him, only he moved down, towards my throat. "Do not play fair." He said, nipping my clavicle. I gasped and moaned at the same time and he chuckled gently.

"Speaking of not playing fair." I muttered, looking up at him. He grinned and kissed me gently.

"Bella, I was wondering." I looked up at him and brushed some of hair that had fallen across his forehead, away.

"Yes?" I asked softly. He captured my hand and placed a small kiss on my palm.

"I had an idea, and I wondered if you would agree to it." I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Bella you know how much I love you right?" I nodded. I remembered clearly, the day he had asked me to look into his mind. The love I had seen was overwhelming. "Bella, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be yours in every way and I want you to be mine." I smiled kissing his nose.

"I am yours." I whispered gently. He smiled softly and continued.

"Bella, I don't know how to do this, or say this, but," he slid off me and immediately I missed his warmth. He slid to the side of the bed, kneeling down on one knee. I sat up, watching him slowly. What was going on? He took my hand in his, kissing in tenderly. "Bella, I know you had concerns about this before, and I understand that completely. I'm willing to wait. But I can't live without knowing you are mine." He said gently. "Bella, I know this isn't formal and it may seem rushed, but I want you to know, I want the world to know." He took a deep breath and continued. "Bella I want to marry you. Maybe after graduation. I know that's a while off and it may seem foolish to purpose to you know but," I cut him off, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. His arms instantly wrapped around me and I held him tightly.

I finally pulled away, gasping for air. "Yes." I whispered. "Yes of course I'll marry you Edward. I love you so much. I want everyone to know I belong to you, only you." I said softly. His smile was radiant and he kissed me again. He stood up a moment later and grinned.

"Stay." He commanded. I chuckled but froze, as if I had become a statue. Edward grinned and moved to his bag, pulling out a small velvet box. He came back to me and smiled, opening it. "It was my mother's engagement ring. I thought she would want you to have it." He said gently. I gasped at the simple elegance and beauty of the ring. Edward smiled, taking my hand and sliding the ring onto my hand. A perfect fit. "Good." He said nodding. I looked at him, wishing I could cry but happy I couldn't.

"Edward it's perfect." I breathed. Edward grinned and I pulled him into another kiss. I studied the ring in awe.

"We won't get married until after we graduate, but I just wanted everyone to know you're taken." He said smiling adorably. I chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more."

**who's excited! ME! lol. alright, let me know.**


	30. chapters 5 & 6

**So the chapters just aren't showing up so here are both. Sorry for the trouble.**

**[A/N: real quick, I know that this is a short chapter also, but it's super important to me because it really sets up Esme's character. And I know that the story is a little choppy right now and doesn't always flow. I've been struggling a lot at home and being sick so please bare with me. I promise to try to make it better… Okay. Enjoy. :D]**

Chapter 5:

I need a Mother

.:Esme:.

I had made it to lunch. I was excited and nervous all at once. I never realized how much I loved teaching and helping others. I had seen Alice the second period of the day, and then Emmett just before lunch. I knew I had to see Edward sometime soon and tried to figure out if it would be period 5 or 6.

I heard a soft knock on the door and I looked up. Edward was standing there looking in through the window. I waved him in. He entered silently and came to stand near my desk. I pulled up a chair for him and he sat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly. He looked sad and confused and in pain. He shook his head and I nodded. I opened a brown paper bag with a sandwich in it and slid half to him. He smiled at me weakly, but his attention was elsewhere. I knew my cousin, if and when he decided he wanted to talk about it, he would. There was no point in pushing him.

"Esme?" he asked after a long moment. I looked up at him and waited patiently. He bit his lip, trying to find the right words. "Have you ever been in love?" I was surprised at his question and put my sandwich down. He looked at the window, occasionally glancing at me. I took a moment to gather my thoughts.

"Once." I said slowly. He looked up at me, surprised. He waited for me to continue and I did. "His name was Adam, I went to school with him here." I said nodding to the class room. "We met when I was in tenth grade. He was a year older than me. He was charming and suave and sophisticated. I loved him more than a 15 year old girl should. We dated until my senior year, when he proposed." I said slowly. Images flashed back to me, and although I knew where the story was leading, I had the feeling Edward needed to hear this. "Of course, I accepted. Charlie was furious for a long time, wouldn't even speak to me. But I was 18, a legal adult. The wedding was set for two weeks after graduation. I was so excited. A month before the wedding, I found out I was pregnant." Edward looked up at me sharply, a question dancing in his eyes. I nodded, slowly. "I was going to get what I wanted the most. A family of my own." I stopped, dabbing my eyes with a napkin. "We were in the car, on our way to tell Charlie. It was bad weather that night. We shouldn't have been going as fast as we were. Adam lost control of the wheel and we spun off the road into a ravine. I don't know how I survived. I lost Adam that night, and the baby." I said slowly. I could hear the heart break in my words. I waited a moment as a wave of grief washed over me. I felt Edwards comforting arms around me in moments and I cried into his embrace. He comforted me softly. Finally I stopped crying. He pulled away gently and I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I made you tell me that Esme." I shook my head.

"No dear, it's alright. You needed to hear it." He sat down and put his head in his hands. I waited a moment before speaking. "It's not an emotion you can hide from." I told him gently. He looked up at me surprised.

"What?" he asked softly. I smiled.

"Love, Edward. It's not something that will go away. If you don't follow it, it'll drive you to the brinks of insanity. Trust me." He shook his head.

"It's like the world stopped spinning when I looked at her. The sun suddenly became duller, giving her room to shine her true radiance. Like the world became a whisper because it didn't want to offend her delicate ears. Flowers envy her radiance and the moon wishes to be her. And when she looked at me Esme, oh I felt the earth shudder in envy and the sky crack with jealousy because I held her beautiful gaze for a moment, stealing her away from the world." I was surprised. I wasn't sure I had ever heard Edward speak so many words at once before. Certainly none of them that beautiful or filled with passion. I smiled at him slowly. He stopped gazing out the window and looked at his hands. His next words stopped me.

"Esme, I can't do this alone." His eyes were pleading with me. "I need a mother. I can't do this." I felt my heart break at the sound of his desperation. I pulled him into a hug and felt him sag against me. I'm sure I felt tears splash my arm but I paid them no mind.

"Oh Edward, darling you know I am here for you. You come to me no matter what it is." I said gently. "I am so sorry that your parents were torn from you so violently. But I promise, I will always be here for you. Never doubt that." I said pulling him away to look into his eyes. He nodded slowly and sat up.

"Thank you Esme." He said softly. I nodded. I knew he hadn't been speaking just for himself. Alice needed a mother as did Emmett. It was then I decided to take up the role. Though I was only a few years older, I knew they already half viewed me as a mother. I smiled at Edward and he gathered his things. "I'll see you sixth period." He said smiling. I nodded.

"Good bye Edward."

**[A/N: so here it is. This was hard to write just because I wanted to get in Esme's story as well as Edward's conflict. Plus getting all the emotions right was tricky. So I hope you enjoyed it. To tell you the truth I started crying as I was writing this. :S I'm a sap I know, bare with me. **

**Okay. Next chapter, coming right up.]**

Chapter 6

Star Crossed Bella and Edward

.:Bella:.

I had seen him earlier. He had walked into the cafeteria behind Emmett. He was absolutely breath taking. Especially for a human. He was tall and slight, with beautiful pale skin and the most lovely bronze hair graced his head. His eyes were every shade of green and the seemed to see right through me. Seemed to look past the façade I had going and to see the real me. The girl I was before I was ever changed. He made my skin itch in wanting to touch him and I felt my whole body shake at the thought of his perfect pink lips upon my own dead cold ones. No human should be so tempting.

He didn't follow Emmett inside, but instead stared at me with such intensity that, if I wasn't a vampire, I surely would have blushed. As soon as he entered, he fled. I blinked several times, trying to make sure I had even seen him. I glanced at Alice who was introducing me to Emmett. I smiled at him and tried to act normal, but how could I be normal when I had discovered an angel had fallen from heaven and landed within reach? Jasper glanced at me, surprised. I looked at him and shrugged. He knew what I was feeling, but he didn't understand why. I didn't either for the most part. I was never one to enjoy human's company. In fact, only Carlisle truly did. Rosalie and Jasper had a harder time, being around humans. I had more self control, knowing I couldn't live with myself if I killed someone. But still, I had never shown an interest in humans. Now suddenly, one had come out of nowhere and floored me. Then I smelled it and my stomach rolled in pleasure. My mouth watered. It was the most delicious scent I had ever come across in my entire existence. I tried to locate where it was coming from, but I couldn't. I glanced at Rosalie and Jasper to see if they had smelled it too. They were oblivious. Rosalie was watching Emmett with fascination and, what was that? Desire? I frowned and turned to Jasper. But was just as transfixed on Alice. I groaned quietly. My body hurt from the amount of control I had to enforce not to hunt down the beautiful, luscious human who smelled so wonderful. The monster inside of me pleaded for release. I yelled at it silently. I stood up in one fluid movement and grabbed my bag. I looked at Rosalie who finally glanced at me.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later." I grumbled to her. She nodded smoothly and frowned. She opened her mouth to talk but I smiled reassuringly. I bent down and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. But we need to talk at home." I said quietly. She looked at me and nodded. I glanced at Jasper and kissed his cheek too. He frowned at me.

"Bella?" he was confused. I could only imagine what he was feeling as a reflection from me. I smiled weakly.

"See you later Jazz." I said standing. I gripped my bag tighter and headed off for biology.

.:Edward:.

I walked into biology and my breath caught in my throat. There sat my angel, glowing with her supreme radiance. I couldn't remember how to walk, or talk or breathe. Her head whipped up and she locked her beautiful gaze with my own. She was staring at me, her eyes two large orbs of gold. Her perfect lips were stunned, slightly parted as if in shock. Her hair fanned her face as if she were posing in an ad for a magazine. Only this angel's beauty could never be captured by a camera. It would do her no justice. I took a deep breath and stepped towards her.

.:Bella:.

I was sitting in my seat for biology when I heard a sharp intake of breath. I paid it no attention until that delicious smell wafted towards me. My head snapped up and I locked eyes with the beautiful human. His eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy as if he had been crying. Fury washed over me. Who would dare make this angel cry! He took a step towards me and the door opened behind him, sending in a fresh breeze. I stiffened in response. He was the one. The deliciously luscious human being I wanted to devour. The monster in me roared to life. I fought viciously with it as it threatened to overtake me. He took another step towards me. No closer, please. I silently begged him. God how would I make it?

.:Edward:.

A look of pain flashed across the angel's face and I automatically took another step closer. What was wrong? Could I help? I would have to help. How could she be in pain? It hurt me to see her struggling. She looked torn as she stared at me. Her eyes flashing from seductively inviting to, what was that? Fear? I frowned in confusion. Why would she need to fear me? I took another hesitant step. Then she stopped moving. Her face became blank as she straightened in her seat and looked at me. She was frozen still, but her eyes never left mine.

.:Bella:.

I fought with my monster for another moment. I couldn't let it win. I saw concern wash his lovely face and I cursed myself for putting him through that. He stepped hesitantly towards me, and suddenly I smelled it. Fear and confusion and sadness and concern seeping out of him. I froze. I hated myself in that instant for making him afraid. I pushed the monster aside instantly and sat up straighter, not having the will power to take my eyes away from his perfect green ones.

.:Edward:.

I took the seat next to her, after realizing that none others were open any more. She stiffened as I sat down but turned to me with the most brilliant smile I had ever seen. I thought I would fall off my stool, her face was so breath-taking.

"Hello." She said a soft, smooth tone. Her voice was rich and sweet and seductive, yet light and angelic at the same time. "My name is Isabella Cullen." She said softly. I held out my hand to shake hers. Her hand was cold and icy. I felt like I had been electrocuted when I touched her smooth marble skin.

"Edward Masen." She smiled again at me and I felt my breath catch. "You don't look like you would like to be called Isabella." I said slowly. She looked at me, surprised.

"I don't." She smiled weakly. "Call me Bella, please." She said softly. I nodded and took a deep breath. An amazingly inviting smell hit me. It was rich and warm and softly floral. Like freesias. I breathed in again. I knew it was Bella. How could a smell that beautiful come from anything less than an angel? She shifted her attention to the front of the class. I looked there too, though all my mind was on the goddess sitting beside me. She was so much smaller than me, maybe reaching 5'4". She was thin, but not in an anorexic way. More of a natural, willowy way. Her skin was perfectly white and smooth as glass. Her long dark hair cascaded around her shoulders in a curtain, as if she were hiding from the world. Why would she need to hide? Didn't she know how absolutely breath-taking she was? Her angelic face turned to me and studied my face quizzically. Her large round eyes were framed by thick black lashes and she was biting on her lower lip that was so full and inviting, as if deep in thought. I smiled at her and turned towards the teacher, who was now writing on the board. I sighed and pulled out a pen and started taking notes. How I managed anything with her beside me I'll never know.

.:Bella:.

I tried not to breathe the whole class. It was difficult and uncomfortable, but I managed. I stared at my hands for a moment, cursing myself for being a monster when I felt his gaze on me. I looked up to see his beautiful face. He was frowning softly, as if confused. I bit my lip, a habit I had carried on from being human, and he smiled. He turned his beautiful gaze away from me as he started taking notes. After seeing him smile, I was determined to see it again.

The class passed quickly enough and when it was done, I sprinted from the room. I needed the cold air on my face, though I knew it would do little good. Rain drops kissed my face lightly as I stepped outside. I sighed in relief. I stood in the cold mist, letting small drops of water wash down my face. The closest thing to crying I could get to. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. I didn't know this human. I only ached for his blood. That wasn't true. I ached for him. His beautiful smile, his mysterious eyes and his smooth velvety voice. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything. I bit my lip. How could I want him this strongly? I didn't even know him. My thoughts thrashed around in a violent circle for a few more moments.

I turned my attention back to the school after a moment and headed to my next class. I walked into the warm room and smiled at the teacher. She was young, which surprised me. She had beautiful caramel hair and warm and welcoming hazel eyes. She was petite, though taller than me. I saw respect in her eyes and I instantly liked this woman. Whoever she was she had a good and kind heart.

I took a seat in the back and watch as Edward walked into class. The teacher stopped him when he came in and rested her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a look filled with love and understanding. A look only the best of mother's could give. He smiled at her and turned to sit down. I'm sure he noticed me, by the way that his heart beat sped up, but the seats were assigned, so he sat far away from me. He caught the teacher's eye, and then glanced at me. She looked up at me with a curious expression. I knew she was too young to be his actual birth mother, she looked in her early twenties, barely old enough to teach. And I knew from years of experience that the relationship between her and Edward was not just a teacher-dating-student thing. They were related somehow.

Her gaze stayed on me for a moment, and I was sure I would have blushed, were it possible. I smiled at her and she seemed satisfied. She looked at Edward with a small smile before beginning class. "Hello class." He voice was warm and inviting. "My name is Esme Swan. " She said smiling. She was the police chief's daughter. "As many of you know, I'm Police Chief Charlie Swan's only daughter." She said smiling. I enjoyed her smile, as I enjoyed her presence. "As many of you already know as well, I am Emmett Swan's niece." She said slowly. Wait, what? "And two of the new students here, Edward and Alice Masen are my cousins." She said slowly, glancing at Edward. He smiled at her, as if wanting to add more. But he didn't. She smiled. "I know a lot of you know me as Esme. I grew up with some of you." She said smiling. "But while in class I'm going to ask you please call me Miss Swan." Everyone nodded. She smiled. "Alright, let's get down to business." She said clapping her hands.

**[A/N: okay, so I know that this is all a lot happening on the first day. And a lot of you are probably wondering why they are reacting so strongly. Just remember that Bella, as a human was very attracted to Edward right off the bat. Now she's a vampire. He smells just as good to her as she did to him when she was a human. So she has all these lusts for him, and since she's a vampire, everything is a bit more intense. Edward, though human, is still heavily attracted to Bella, though he isn't as shy as she was when she was a human, so his thoughts are going to be a bit more forward. **

**Please don't chew me out for this.**

**Oh and finally, I'm sorry that it jumps around POV a lot. I just wanted to get the all around feeling. *sighs* Okay. And I would love to have some feed back on this. It's hard to write without any direction. Help? Thanks. :D Alright… On to chapter seven.]**


	31. IMPORTANT Explination

I'm getting a lot of confused emails about chapters five and six in chapter 33.

So here is what's going on...

People who are just starting to read the story, told me that chapters five and six were being difficult and not showing up. I tried to repost them, but they still wouldn't show up. So I posted them in chapter 33 so that people could still see them. I'm sorry it was so confusing but I didn't know what to do. So those are chapters 5 & 6 so disregard them if you've already read them.

Alright, I hope that clears up everything. The new chapter is still in the writing stages but should be done soon enough. :p

Again, sorry for the confusion,

-Imma Vampire


	32. Choices

**So an update, finally... I'm sorry my hands are so lame... but everytime I go to the computer, they start screaming and burning and I feel like I'm dying, but I'm toughing it out to give this to you all... so happy Turkey Day.**

Chapter 29

Choices

.:Edward:.

Days turned into weeks and those turned into months rapidly. No one had been shocked by our announcement to get married, most claiming they had known we would be together forever.

That's truly what I wanted. Forever.

I knew Bella was concerned about changing me, and I tried to relieve her mind of those thoughts. I knew she wanted me for forever, it was the turning me into a 'demon' as she put it, that was the hard part.

I didn't care what I was, as long as she was part of the deal.

Seasons came and went in bliss and a few months before graduation, disaster struck.

Emmett and Rosalie had spent days together, fixing up old cars and repairing them. They had one in particular that was their favorite and Emmett always test drove them.

It was a particularly foggy and wet day out and Emmet was particularly restless. "Ed! Come with me on a test drive!" he whined. I looked over at Emmett and frowned.

"Emmett the fog is so thick I can't even see my car on the street." I said looking pointedly out my window. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Ed. I'm going to Rose's. You're no fun." I nodded and turned back to my homework. I was expecting Bella any moment anyway. I heard the door slam downstairs and rolled my eyes. He was such a drama queen. I turned my focus on my trig homework. I wanted to finish it before Bella got here.

Ten minutes later I felt a soft breeze dance across my skin and looked up to see Bella sitting on my bed, frowning. "Hello love." I said happily. She nodded.

"Where is Emmett?" I frowned.

"He left for your place about ten minutes ago." She looked at me, surprised.

"What?" I nodded. She looked outside quickly then muttered under her breath. She pulled out her phone and brought it to her ear. I couldn't understand the words she was humming, her lips moving so fast I could barely see them move. She snapped the phone shut and looked at me. "Something's wrong." She said slowly. "Emmett's not at my place. He should be there by now." I felt panic well up in my throat.

"What?" I croaked. Bella bit her lip.

"Rose, Jasper and I are going out to look for him. Stay here and keep the phone near by. Call me if you hear anything." She said kissing me quickly. I nodded.

"Be safe." She nodded then disappeared.

.:Bella:.

I met up with Rose and Jasper at our place. "I didn't see him on the way over." I said quickly. I had checked all the stores and hadn't found him. Rose growled in frustration.

"Come on, we have to find him." She said leaping off the porch. I glanced at Jasper who sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm worried." I nodded. So was I. We glanced at each other before both taking off in separate directions. I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that something was terribly wrong.

.:Rose:.

Emmett, where are you? Emmett. If my heart was still able to beat, it would have been hammering loudly against my rib cage, desperately trying to break free. My pulse would have been throbbing so loud I could hear it and my breaths would have been deep and ragged.

But I couldn't do any of those things. I had nothing to distract me from my relentless thoughts.

Different scenarios played in my mind, each worse than the last, pushing my harder to find him. I had never been this desperate for anything.

I caught a wif of his scent and froze a moment, trying to keep track of it. It was faint, but there. I followed my nose and sprinted in the direction the path followed. As I ran, it became stronger and stronger until it was almost unbearable. I broke through a wall of bushes and froze in alarm. There, wrapped around a large tree, was the car Emmett and I had been working on. There was blood along the insides, and hood of the car, as well as a small trail that led away from the accident. I shook my head. No, this couldn't be happening. I followed the trail until it ended. I was horrified by the image in front of me. A large bear, a grizzly was roaring ferociously and standing on its hind legs, getting ready to attack Emmett. He was on the floor, oozing blood and dying with every second that passed by. A feral snarl ripped from my throat and the bear froze looking at me. I crouched, ready to take it out, my eyes flashing onyx with anger. The bear let out a challenging roar and I snarled again. I prepared to pounce when the bear got on all fours and ran off without a look back. I ran to Emmett's side, ignoring all the blood. "Emmett? Emmett can you hear me?" I asked frantically, trying to get him to wake. He groaned softly and looked up at me through hooded lids.

"Rose? Baby?" I shook my head.

"Shh. Emmett. I'm here." I told him softly. I started to pick him up when he spoke.

"Baby, I want you. Forever." I froze, looking at him. Did that mean he wanted to be a vampire? Could he make the long trip home? Could I do it myself?

Thoughts whirled around in my head and I tried to focus. I didn't think I would have the strength to change him and I couldn't bare it if I ended up killing him. I would have to take him to Carlisle. "I'm going to take you to Carlisle." I said quickly. "He'll help you." I picked him up and sprinted back toward home, holding my breath and trying not to catch his scent.

.:Carlisle:.

I could hear the faint whisper of a heartbeat and looked up to see Rose run into the house, covered in mud and blood. I rushed to her side immediately. "Carlisle please help him." She begged. "He's dying." I nodded and took him from her arms, laying him across the sofa. I looked up at Rose who was watching me anxiously.

"Do you want me to," I stopped, not needing to finish that sentence. Rose nodded.

"That's what he wants. He told me that." I nodded and turned to Emmett. His heart was so weak, I wasn't sure it would work. I took a deep breath then nodded, determined he would make it through this. I felt the venom gather in my mouth then quickly bit the pulse point at his neck. He cried out in pain and but then relaxed. I let my venom seep into his blood before pulling away. I sighed.

"Alright, I'm going to get my medical bag and stitch him up so that the bleeding stops and the venom can spread." I said standing. Rose nodded mutely and sat down next to Emmett, taking his huge hand in her own two. I sighed, hoping that Emmett would indeed make it through this.

.:Jasper:.

Three days past and Emmett was still not done changing. Carlisle said because of his weakened state, the blood would flow slower, possibly prolonging the change. Rose never once moved from his side. She did not breath, she did not blink, she did not move a fraction of an inch. She stayed completely frozen, still in blood and mud covered clothes. No one knew where she had found Emmett, or what happened. We all figured we'd have to wait to hear the answer.

Meanwhile, we told Charlie that Emmett had been killed in a car accident. Using the car he had crashed, we fabricated enough evidence to convince him and the rest of the town. I had to stay away from Charlie. The grief rolling off of him was paralyzing. Of course Esme, Edward and Alice knew what was going on, but were still grieving they wouldn't be able to see Emmett anymore. Once Emmett came around, he and Rose would have to leave, go off to Canada maybe and wait until we could all come up with them. Newborns were dangerous enough, but I instinctively knew Emmett would be even stronger than most other vampires. He was too much of a risk around people.

"Jasper?" I looked up from the book I had been reading and looked at Alice who was rearranging my closet.

"Yes my dear?" she put down the sweater she had been holding and sighed, coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"I've been thinking…" I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Jasper you know I love you." She said slowly. I nodded, unsure where this was going since her emotions were everywhere. "Jasper I want to be with you forever. Do you think I could ever," I cut her off.

"You want to be changed?" she nodded slowly.

"Jasper I love you so much, more than life itself and I want to be with you, forever." I studied her face and emotions to see complete honesty. I sighed.

"I couldn't put you through the pain." She shook her head.

"I can handle it. A couple days of pain for an eternity with you? I'll take it any day." I sighed.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear that but are you sure," I heard a sharp intake of breathe from downstairs and froze. Emotions started gushing toward me in powerful waves. I stood up and looked at Alice. "You have to get out of here. Now. Emmett just woke up." Alice nodded and I scooped her up, going out the back door and putting her in her car. She buckled up and looked at me.

"Promise me you'll think about it?" I nodded.

"Of course." She nodded and sped off. I turned back to the house and walked in slowly. Emmett was looking around in awe and Rose had finally moved. The relief pouring from her was overwhelming and I had to take a step back. Bella and Carlisle stood at the other end of the room, watching Emmett take everything in. He looked around, confused before looking at Rose. He blinked a couple times then grinned.

"Rosie." He stopped, hearing his voice. It was different, though the same. "Rose baby you saved me." He said stepping toward her. She grinned and launched toward him, hugging him tightly.

"No, Em, you saved me."

**This is what you guys voted on...**

**Who should become a vampire first? I have something special planned for Esme ;D**

1 Edward 25 » 35%

2 Alice 24 » 33%

3 Emmett 20 » 28%

4 None at all 2 » 2%

Unique Voters: 68

**So I ignored you... I'm sorry... but it'll all work out!**

**So I leave for San Fransisco in 1 hour, just wanted to post this before I go... I'm going for my birthday, which is Sunday. woot woot. I'll be 18. yay. anyway, have a good break and I will see you on the flip side.**


	33. Elopement

**All I can say is, don't hate me. please.**

Chapter 30

Elopement

.:Edward:.

It was hard, dealing with Charlie's grief over Emmett. I missed him more than I ever thought I could. I knew he was doing fine. Rose checked in daily with Carlisle and Bella reported to me his progress. I still couldn't believe he was gone.

Bella rarely left my side. Without Emmett around, there was no one to interrupt our conversations at night. No one to burst through the door, startling us. His absence was bittersweet.

About a month after Emmett's 'death' I walked into Alice's room to ask her a question when I saw her packing. She was stuffing clothes into a large suitcase, being careful to fold each item. "Alice what are you doing?" she looked up at me and sighed, her large eyes growing heavy and sad.

"I had a vision." She said slowly. I nodded and moved into the room, sitting on her bed.

"Tell me." She nodded and continued packing.

.:Alice:.

I had had a vision that had set the rest of my life into motion. I saw myself, once Jasper changed me. I was, as Jasper described, a bloodthirsty newborn, but I had extra help. I was a newborn with premonitions and those visions would save me from slaughtering mercilessly. I could see my struggle, but I also saw my victory. Once I had told Jasper this vision, he agreed to change me. I wanted it to be as soon as possible. I wanted to get away from the grief in the house. I wanted to start my new life. There was nothing to stop me, so why not?

I knew the hardest part would be leaving Charlie, Esme, Carlisle and Bella, but mostly my twin brother, Edward. He had been my best friend for so long, been there for me so often, I wasn't sure I could live without him. If I didn't know that one day Edward and Esme would join me in this life, I would have hesitated. But I could see them clearly becoming vampires. It was all just a matter of time.

I explained this all to Edward and didn't realize I was crying until I stopped. He pulled me into a tight hug and sighed. I relaxed against his chest, taking a deep breath of his familiar scent.

"Ali I don't want to lose you too." He whispered. I nodded.

"I know Edward. But you're not losing me. Only for a little bit. Until you join me. I've already seen it happen." I told him, looking him in the eyes. He nodded.

"You're probably right, as always." I smiled weakly and nodded. "I love you Alice. Don't forget me." I rolled my eyes and hugged him tighter.

"I could never forget you Edward. You're my twin." He nodded and kissed the top of my head. I stood up and picked up my suitcase, sighing.

"I guess I'll see you on the other side." I nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes, you will." And with that, I left my past and started toward my future.

**Ridiculously short right? Well don't fret... I'm posting the next chapter in one hour, once I put the finishing touches on it. So basically 7:15 p.m. PST. mkay? and there is a reason Alice was next... just be patient and wait to figure it out... **


	34. Adjustment

**I know I said an hour and it's like a month later. I'm sorry.. but I'm going through a lot right now, mostly physical therapy for my wrists. They think I have arthritus (sp?) or something.. I dunno. anyway, I wrote this chapter, deleted it, rewrote it, deleted it and wrote the original again then cut it in half. gah. anyway, here it is.**

Chapter 31

Adjustment

.:Bella:.

We were slowly losing pieces of our family, two by two. I knew that eventually we'd all be together again, but until then, we would be broken. Alice left Charlie a long note explaining her absence, and after much thought, he seemed to accept it. I knew he kept eyeing Edward and I, expecting us to disappear next even though I assured him we weren't going anywhere. I knew Edward and Esme were missing Emmett and Alice as much as Carlisle and I missed Rose and Jazz, but we all knew it was only a temporary loss.

"Bella, darling how are you feeling?" I looked up at Carlisle from the back window. It was the first time in so long that I had come home.

"I'm alright." I said slowly. He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"I miss them too." He said softly. I sighed.

"I mean I know we'll all be together soon enough, but I just, I can't help missing them so much." I admitted. Carlisle hugged me tighter.

"I know my daughter. I know. That's one thing I've always admired about you. You're love is truly limitless and unconditional. You love wholly. But it makes it so much harder on you to lose." I sighed, burying my face against his chest.

"Do you think it'll be long until we're together again?" I asked softly. Carlisle sighed and stroked my hair.

"I don't believe so, no. Our bond as a family is great. We won't be apart for long. Besides, what is long when you have forever?" I nodded pulling away. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Thank you." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I'm your father Bella. I'm here if you need me." I nodded, smiling. Carlisle nodded and straightened his shirt.

"Going out?" I asked, appraising his outfit. He nodded.

"I'm taking Esme out dancing." I smiled.

"She'll love that." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Will you be alright?" I nodded.

"I'll stay with Edward and Charlie tonight. It'll be alright." Carlisle nodded and kissed my head once more before picking up his wallet.

"Be good. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and wandered up stairs to my room. I wanted to give Edward and Charlie some time, but I couldn't wait any longer. Sighing, I grabbed my keys and ran out to my car. I needed Edward.

.:Edward:.

Bella arrived and I immediately jumped up to greet her. Esme had just left, leaving me alone with Charlie. It wasn't that I didn't love my uncle, I did, but lately he had been overwhelmingly emotional.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked her softly. She nodded and took my hand in hers.

"Sure." She said gently. I looked over to Charlie who was watching us wearily.

"Uncle Charlie, Bella and I are going to grab a bite to eat in town. You want anything?" Charlie shook his head and turned toward the TV.

"No, I'm alright. You kids have fun and be safe." I nodded and led Bella outside. I walked to my car and held the door open for her.

"Thank you." She said smiling. I nodded and shut the door before moving to my side. I slid in and started the car, pulling away from the house as quickly as possible. "So where are we going?" I frowned in thought when my stomach growled. Bella giggled. "Hungry?" I nodded sheepishly. "We can go get you some food. I don't mind at all." I glanced over to see her smiling.

"Yeah alright. Let's do that." I said starting toward one of the only café's in town. I parked and helped Bella out of the car before leading her inside. We got inside and sat down at a table near the window. Bella sat down gracefully and I smiled. I glanced at the menu, already knowing what I wanted to eat.

"Hello Edward, Bella." The waitress, Penny said smiling. I smiled at the older woman.

"Hey Penny. Can I get my usual?" she smiled and nodded.

"Can I get you anything Bella?" Bella shook her head politely.

"I'm not hungry. Thank you." Penny pursed her thin lips.

"Sweetie you should eat something. You're skin and bones." Her tone was light and friendly despite the warning in her voice. Bella grinned.

"Oh don't worry Penny. When I'm hungry, I can eat a whole grizzly." I chuckled at the truth of her words. Penny smiled and patted Bella's shoulder. One thing I liked about Penny, she treated the Cullens like everyone else. They weren't the scary, pale model family everyone else was afraid to talk to, they were just another family who were nice, good people.

"I'll take your word for that dear. And I'll go get your boy his food." I grinned as Penny walked away. Bella chuckled.

"I like her." I nodded in agreement.

"Me too." We sat in silence a moment before Bella's spine stiffened. She looked up to the front door then groaned. "What?" I asked turning around to look at the door. A small family had stepped inside. The parents seemed kind and there were two teenagers. One about my age and male and another girl about 15, stuck to her ipod. I looked back to Bella who was trying to sink in her seat. "Love?" I was cut off by the woman's shriek.

"Bella?" I looked up at the woman to see her rush to Bella's side. "Bella is that you?" the woman asked. Bella smiled slowly.

"Hello Carol." The woman grinned.

"Oh it is you! How have you been dear?" Bella smiled wearily.

"Alright thank you." I looked up to see the rest of the woman's family had joined us. The teenage son was glaring at me curiously, the father looking around the restaurant and the daughter eyeing me subtly while trying to look indifferently at her ipod.

"Hello. I'm Carol. This is my husband Fred, our son Justin and our daughter Abby." I nodded.

"I'm Edward." I said shaking her hand. "Would you care to join us?" I asked with a dazzling smile. Carol looked flustered and smiled.

"OH well we couldn't impose." I shook my head.

"It's no problem at all. Bella, love, why don't you come over here so they can sit down." I said patting the seat next to me. Bella stood quickly and sat next to me, so close that our bodies molded together seamlessly. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist as she took my other hand and placed it in her lap with her own hand. She sent me a glance and I kissed her temple. Carol and Fred squeezed in the other side of the booth and Justin and Abby sat at the end. Justin wasn't taking his eyes off Bella and I felt a protective growl rubble in my chest. Bella glanced at me and smirked.

"So how have things been?" Bella asked, a faux cheeriness coating her voice. They fell for it.

"Wonderful. Wonderful. We decided to pull the kids out of school and home school them on the road so we could keep traveling." Bella and I nodded. "How is your family?" Bella flinched and a rubbed her back.

"My sister Rosalie was dating Edward's uncle, Emmett. He died about two months ago and she killed herself shortly after." I could see real sadness in Bella's eyes and I hugged her tighter. I could hear the gasp from the family and see the sadness in their eyes and disappointment in the father's face. I frowned at him. "My brother Jasper, who was dating Edward's twin sister Alice, ran away with her about a month ago. Now it's just me and my dad." I saw disappointment in the younger girls face and turned to look at Bella. These people were typical. Too predictable.

"You poor thing." Carol said sadly. "I'm so sorry that you've gone through all that." Bella nodded numbly. She rested her hand on my shoulder and I rubbed her back. Bella glanced at me and I saw a spark flash in her eyes. I knew she didn't enjoy showing any sign of weakness in public, though she wasn't as persistent about hiding it as Rosalie was. Still, Bella hated to be put into situations that made her show emotions, and I had just invited that situation to sit with us for dinner. Shoot. I had just dug myself into a really, really deep hole.

.:Bella:.

I could see Edward recognize the look in my eyes and smiled. Good. He knew what was coming then. I didn't like being in this sort of situation, and furthermore, I didn't like the people I was with. Carol seemed alright, but she was the only one.

I could feel Justin's eyes on me and smiled, a plan forming in my mind. I turned to him and unleashed the full force of my amber eyes on him. "So how are you enjoying traveling?" I asked in my sweetest, most alluring voice. I felt Edward stiffen next to me and smiled to myself. Justin blinked, completely dazzled and stuttered.

"I…sss…ga…nd…" he was making absolutely no sense. I smiled and turned to his parents.

"So what do you have planned for this evening?" Fred looked flustered so it was Carol who responded.

"Nothing much, just a game of cards and maybe some window shopping." I nodded.

"Do you think Justin could come hang out with us for a while? Abby your welcome to come as well." I said glancing at her. She was watching Edward carefully and I felt a protective growl bubble in my throat before I swallowed it.

"Oh that's a lovely idea. Are you sure you two don't mind?" I shook my head, flashing them my smile.

"Not at all."

**okay, so this is really sorta part one. I'm sorry if you hate me, but i want to add a bit more fun into the story... don't worry, after this fun is done, it's going to hop on over to serious town and crazy pants city and maybe even some Dramaland. who knows... :p**


	35. change of plans

Dear Amazing People on the Internet...

I'm so sorry I have been MIA for a few months now. Thing is, I have just been busy and writing has unfortunately taken a back seat in life. But not to worry, I've been feeling my groove slide back now for some time.

Anyway, I got a notice from a fellow writer, warning me that Fanfiction has been taking down a lot of stories that are rated M or even T. Since most of my stories are that rating, I'm a little worried.

I've started up a new account on The Writer's Coffee Shop. My pen name is still the same, Imma Vampire, so look for me there. I'm going to start writing more I think.

I will continue to update here though, so check both places!

Anyway, thank you so much for being so patient with me. I truly appreciate it.

lots of love!

-Imma Vampire


End file.
